Blue Rhapsody
by aishary
Summary: "Kau seunik senja. Memikat bagaikan senja. Menawan layaknya senja. Karena bagiku, kau memang seindah senja." Sekuel IFU. Akakuro as always. Warning inside. Fict buat kalian yang sudah nge-fav, follow, dan review di IFU. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Universitas Internasional Rakuzan tengah ditimpa _gempa bumi._

Hanya gara-gara kedatangan pemuda merah penunggang _Ferarri._

Pemuda yang sama yang selalu memarkir _kuda_ nya di parkiran utama kampus setiap pagi. Pemuda yang sama yang selalu menghujamkan tatap penuh kuasa dan pekat aura intimidasi. Pun juga pemuda yang sama yang menjadi incaran mayoritas mahasiswa untuk _dimiliki_ , baik perempuan ataupun laki-laki.

Pasalnya, pemuda _most wanted_ itu tidak lagi datang _seorang diri._

Biasanya, setelah memarkir _si kuda merah_ , pemuda itu akan langsung melenggang pergi dengan tampang tak peduli. Rutinnya, pemuda itu akan langsung masuk kelas kalau kebetulan ada jadwal kuliah pagi. Atau langsung melesat ke kantor BEM dan menenggelamkan diri dalam gundukan tugas selaku pemegang salah satu tampuk kekuasaan tertinggi organisasi.

Tapi sungguh sangat _berbeda_ dengan yang dilakukan pemuda itu _pagi ini._

Karena setelah menutup pintu di samping jok pengemudi, pemuda itu tidak langsung pergi. Bahkan tak ada yang mengira kalau pemuda itu akan membukakan pintu jok penumpang di sebelah kiri. Apalagi sampai menduga jok penumpang itu pada akhirnya akan ada yang menempati.

Sampai minggu kemarin, pemuda itu dipastikan masih sendiri. Belum ada seorang pun yang pernah dicurigai dan disinyalir menjadi _gebetan, teman kencan,_ atau bahkan _pacar setengah hari._ Dan jelas belum ada seorang pun yang didaulat secara resmi mendapat gelar tertinggi sebagai _sang kekasih hati._ Tidak perempuan, apalagi laki-laki.

Tapi keyakinan itu dipatahkan pagi ini. Saat pemuda itu datang bersama seorang pemuda secantik malaikat nan memikat hati. Apalagi tanpa sungkan, pemuda itu merangkul mesra sang malaikat, lekat di dada kiri.

 _Astaga, bencana alam macam apa ini?!_

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap sepasang sejoli itu dengan hati remuk lantaran patah hati. Sebagian yang masih waras menatap dengan pandangan iri tingkat tinggi. Sebagian lagi nyaris mengalami wabah _buntung jari_ gara-gara mendadak hilang kesadaran dan menggigiti jari sendiri.

Berawal dari sekian puluh saksi mata yang beruntung karena datang pagi-pagi. Entah karena sungguhan punya kelas pagi atau mendadak rajin demi menyalin tugas teman sekelas gegara ngeri pada dosen _killer_ yang gemar menguliti.

Lalu beranjak pada impuls otak yang memerintahkan tangan agar meraih ponsel di saku masing-masing demi mengabadikan panorama langka pasangan –yang dicurigai- baru jadi, tapi langsung berefek _mengguncang_ _bumi_.

Lanjut pada reflek _posting_ foto dan video amatir, lengkap dengan kronologi detail di _socmed-socmed_ , _website_ resmi, bahkan komunitas terselubung demi menyebarkan informasi. Tidak lupa cara-cara _konvensional_ macam _sms_ dan _email,_ dikirim kilatdemi membuat _melek_ kawan-kawan sesama penghuni Rakuzan yang masih _ngorok_ dan tenggelam di alam mimpi.

Padahal pasangan yang mendadak jadi _hot news_ itu belum sampai menginjakkan kaki di kelas mereka sendiri. Tapi berita sudah menyebar secepat tumpukan daun kering yang dilalap api.

 _Bagaimana tidak cepat, kalau sampai OB dan tukang kebun yang bercokol di pojok belakang ikutan menatap ponsel dengan raut tercekat?!_

Ditambah fakta bahwa informasi ini dijamin 100% akurat karena dilaporkan langsung dari TKP oleh para saksi. Dan distempel dengan _sumpah berani mati_ oleh para fans fanatik yang setia _ngintilin_ sang pemuda _saban_ hari.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, apalagi dihindari. Akan datang bencana _tsunami air mata_ susulanyang melanda kampus Rakuzan sebentar lagi.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Rated : masih T kayaknya**

 **Genre : Romance (failed!), Drama (failed!)**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typos, gaje, abal, OOC akut!**

 **Apapun yang** **dirasa** **tidak logis dalam fict ini, mohon dimaklumi** **!**

 **DLDR, bro...! It's simple. (cz you've been warned)**

 **TOGETHER FOREVER**

 **An 'I Found You's Sequel**

 **By AISH**

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"MAYUZUMI TETSUYA?!"

Sekian wajah tak percaya disuguhkan di depan mata, hanya ditanggapi dengan ekspresi tembok khas Tetsuya. Si _baby blue_ justru asyik menyesap tetes-tetes terakhir susu kocok vanilla.

Sedangkan Seijuurou gerak cepat menutup kedua telinga Tetsuya. Khawatir semburan histeris ala _petasan renceng_ kawan-kawannya melukai indra pendengaran kekasihnya.

Seijuurou mendecih. "Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap biasa saja?"

Yang berhasil mempertahankan ekspresi _cool_ hanya Chihiro dan Shintarou saja.

Bedanya, raut _super lempeng_ Chihiro memang sudah dari sananya. Meskipun saat ini iris kelabu pemuda itu menyiratkan kilat berbahaya.

Hanya mereka yang diberkahi ekspresi yang serupa, serta mereka yang benar-benar _pasang mata,_ yang tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang mendidih ubun-ubunnya. Tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin melempar novel setebal 1000 halaman dalam genggaman ke kepala merah si _kohai_ kurang ajar yang berani memeluk Tetsuya di depan hidungnya.

Sedangkan Shintarou jelas hanya pura-pura. Ekspresi terkejut ditutupi dengan kebiasaan membenarkan letak kacamata. Meng- _on_ -kan mode _tsundere_ seolah tidak peduli, padahal aslinya penasaran setengah mati.

Pasalnya, teman satu SMA yang 3 tahun lalu hilang tanpa kabar mendadak muncul begitu saja. Bukan hanya berhasil membuat satu kampus _geger_ di pagi-pagi buta, si _baby blue_ juga dengan santai mengumumkan kalau dia ganti marga.

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain, yang kebetulan ikutan _nimbrung_ di kantin, pasang wajah melongo versi masing-masing. Shigehiro masih menyumpal kedua lubang kuping dengan jari kelingking. Gara-garanya, suara _cempreng_ Reo, Kotarou, dan Kazunari kelewat sukses membuat kedua telinganya berdenging.

Shougou yang malas ikut campur urusan orang hanya memutar bola mata. Sedangkan sang ketua senat dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata.

Dari dulu, Shuuzou sudah curiga. Seijuurou itu pasti sudah ada yang punya. Soalnya, pemuda itu selalu mengusir jauh-jauh siapa pun yang nekat mendekatinya.

Tapi Shuuzou tidak menyangka kalau kekasih _kohai-_ nya anak Rakuzan juga. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata orang itu _nyempil_ di fakultas sastra. Mana dia sempat mendengar _slentingan_ dari si _Tsunderima_ , kalau Seijuurou dan pacarnya sempat terpisah selama 3 tahun pula.

"Jadi..." Shuuzou memecah suasana. Pemuda itu menunjuk bergantian pada Chihiro dan Tetsuya. "... marga kalian sama. Kalian ini saudara tiri atau apa?"

"Kami saudara sepupu." Sahut si _baby blue._ "Ibuku adiknya ayah Chihiro-nii."

"Orang tua Tetsuya bercerai." Chihiro melanjutkan penjelasan. "Setelah resmi berpisah, bibiku memutuskan kembali memakai marganya yang dulu. Tetsuya lalu mengikuti keputusan bibiku."

Semua orang tiba-tiba tidak ingin buka suara. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena memancing luka lama yang bisa terbuka kapan saja. Mereka sangat memahami. Masalah ini jelas lebih pelik daripada penjelasan kilat semacam ini.

Seijuurou menarik lembut kepala Tetsuya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala sang kekasih penuh cinta.

"Itu masa lalu." Ujar Seijuurou. "Yang penting sekarang Tetsuya sudah kembali padaku."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir mungil si _baby blue_ saat pemuda itu bersandar manja di bahu Seijuurou.

Aura penuh cinta berlatar taburan bunga dan efek kemilau di belakang pasangan itu benar-benar membuat mata silau.

Sementara Chihiro menahan diri agar tidak menyambar novel tebal di atas meja, Reo dan Kazunari justru terbawa suasana dan tenggelam dalam aura kasmaran _pasangan-mesra-ala-telenovela_ di depan mata.

"Oooohh... manisnyaaa..." gumam keduanya. Sama sekali tidak sadar kelakuan mereka memunculkan serangan mual akut di perut kawan-kawannya.

"Ehemm..." Shintarou berdehem menyela. Kelakuan teman-temannya berpotensi menambah _minus_ kedua netranya.

"3 tahun tidak bertemu, kelakuan kalian berdua tetap saja sama seperti dulu, _nanodayo_."

Niat hati ingin menyindir Seijuurou dan Tetsuya _,_ tapi si hijau lumut malah memalingkan muka. Risih melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ live di depan mata. Plus jengah karena dipaksa mengalami _flashback_ adegan mesra yang sama dengan zaman pas di SMA. Mana tokoh utamanya tetap mereka berdua pula.

"Jadi cerita itu benar, kalau kalian memang sudah pacaran?" tanya Kotarou penasaran. Lagaknya sudah seperti wartawan.

Tetsuya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan lagi, Shin-chan sampai hapal kelakuan kalian." Kazunari menyambung pertanyaan. "Memangnya Shin-chan sudah kenal Tetsuya-kun dari kapan?"

"Tentu saja aku hapal, _nanodayo_." Sahut Shintarou. "3 tahun lalu, kami sekolah di SMA yang sama, Bakao."

Reo mendadak ikutan _kepo_. Iris onyxnya nekat menatap tepat ke heterokrom Seijuurou. "Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa terpisah samp... hmmmpp!?"

Reo _megap-megap_. Wajahnya disambar oleh sang ketua senat. Shuuzou bahkan membekap hidung dan mulutnya erat-erat. Kalau tidak segera dilepaskan, pemuda cantik itu akan segera bertranformasi menjadi mayat.

Padahal Shuuzou melakukannya atas dasar kesetia-kawanan. Mulut _blong_ Reo perlu dipasangi rem super anti-selip lantaran terlalu gampang _kebablasan_ dan kelewat ampuh memancing bencana susulan.

Sebabnya, aura kelam nan mencekam mulai berkobar dari balik punggung Sang Raja Setan.

Tidak diragukan. Topik barusan lebih sensitif daripada alat tes kehamilan. Jadi lebih baik tidak dijadikan topik rumpian _,_ daripada nyawa melayang meskipun setengah mati bikin penasaran.

Lagipula, Reo masih sangat dibutuhkan demi kesuksesan proyek besar beberapa waktu ke depan. Shuuzou jelas tidak mau sang bendahara andalan menjelma menjadi roh gentayangan dan malah membuat kerusuhan di acara perayaan macam _residivis_ kambuhan.

Sementara Reo pun tak kurang usaha. Gerbang penyuplai pasokan oksigennya dibajak dengan begitu semena-mena. Tapi mau berontak sekuat tenaga pun tidak ada gunanya. Karena untuk urusan _piting memiting,_ Shuuzou itu juaranya.

Untungnya, otak Reo tidak hanya cerdas soal gosip-menggosip saja. Insting purbakala mempertahankan nyawa warisan nenek moyang menyalakan bohlam imajiner di dalam kepala. Mustahil menang _adu piting,_ si pemuda centil menyambar satu-satunya alternatif lain.

Sambil merapal syukur pada Sang Pencipta karena telah menganugerahkan gigi pada manusia, Reo menggigit telapak tangan Shuuzou sekuat tenaga.

"Aaakkhh... ADUH! Sakit... Sakit...!"

Sang ketua senat sampai _mencak-mencak._ Jejeritan kesakitan gara-gara serangan balasan yang sama sekali di luar dugaan. Takut telapak tangannya berakhir koyak, Shuuzou melepaskan pitingan.

Detik berikutnya adalah perang _death glare_ antara atasan versus bawahan.

Sedangkan para peserta konferensi pers dadakan hanya geleng-geleng kepala, tapi juga menarik napas lega. Beruntung, pertarungan ketua senat vs bendahara barusan malah membuat aura kelam Seijuurou mereda.

Padahal tadinya mereka semua sudah siap kabur kalau-kalau Seijuurou jadi kalap dan merealisasikan obsesinya menciptakan neraka dunia.

Tapi, memang sudah dari lahirnya _kepo,_ Reo masa bodo dan kembali menginterogasi Seijuurou. "Jadi bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa terpisah sampai 3 tahun, Sei-chan?"

Seijuurou menguarkan aura malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Shuuzou menepuk kepala.

Shintarou menyahut serta-merta. "Anggap saja karena Kuro... maksudku, Mayuzumi Tetsuya harus pindah sekolah, _nanodayo._ "

Reo mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Shuuzou melempar _'terima kasih'_ pada si kacamata tanpa kentara. Untung si _megane_ itu peka.

"Sekarang Tetsuya-kun tinggal dengan siapa?" Kazunari mengalihkan perhatian. "Dengan ibu Tetsuya-kun saja?"

"Tidak." Jawab Tetsuya. "Okaa-san terlalu sibuk dan hampir tidak pernah pulang."

"Wah, ibumu itu wanita karir ya?" guman Kotarou.

"Beliau itu bukan wanita karir biasa." Timpal Shigehiro berapi-api. "Aku jamin kalian semua pasti mengenalnya."

"Memangnya ibunya artis? Orang terkenal?" tanya Shougou sangsi.

"Memang bukan artis. Tapi orang terkenal." Shigehiro meyakinkan. "Kalian pasti tahu desainer bernama Miss U-na."

BRAK!

Reo membelalakkan mata. Pemuda cantik itu berdiri tiba-tiba. Pun juga tidak sadar sudah membuat kaget kawan-kawannya karena menggebrak meja.

"Miss U-na yang itu?"

"Yups!?" Shigehiro mengangguk mantap.

"Yang baru-baru ini meresmikan butik di Milan?" Reo menghitung dengan jari. "Yang rancangannya menghebohkan _fashion show_ di Paris? Yang gaun pengantin rancangannya dipesan langsung oleh salah satu keluarga bangsawan Buckingham?"

"Persis!?" Shigehiro menjentikkan jari. "Miss U-na yang itu, ibunya Tetsuya-kun."

Reo menatap Tetsuya dengan mulut menganga. Yang ditatap malah asyik saling lempar senyum dengan kekasihnya.

Yang lain hanya diam saja. Bukannya tidak terkejut atau apa. Tapi lebih karena masih memproses informasi yang tidak mereka sangka-sangka.

 _Ibunya seorang desainer kelas dunia, sedangkan anaknya malah sembunyi di fakultas sastra?! Sungguh sukar dipercaya!_

Kazunari yang sadar pertama kali. "Kalau begitu, Tetsuya-kun tinggal di rumah sendirian?"

Kepala biru menggeleng pelan. "Aku tinggal seapatemen dengan Chihiro-nii, Takao-kun."

"Tapi sebentar lagi, Tetsuya akan tinggal bersamaku." Sahut Seijuurou tiba-tiba.

BRAK!?

Meja menjadi sasaran pukulan untuk kedua kalinya. Setiap pasang mata menatap pemuda kelabu yang barusan membanting novelnya.

"Semoga telingaku masih sehat dan tidak mengalami cedera." Chihiro mendesis. "Memangnya siapa yang mengizinkan adikku tinggal serumah denganmu, Akashi?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan izin dari siapapun, Chihiro." Tandas Seijuurou. "Secapatnya, Tetsuya akan hidup bersamaku."

Chihiro mendecih.

"Bagus. Kau baru saja mengingatkanku." Chihiro mendadak berdiri. Tanpa takut sedikit pun, ditunjuknya muka si _kohai_ merah dengan ujung jari.

"2 hari 2 malam Tetsuya tidak pulang. Kau pasti menyekapnya di suatu tempat. Katakan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku selama itu?"

Seijuurou menampar telunjuk Chihiro yang hampir menusuk mata kanan. Pemuda itu jelas tidak terima lantaran kena tuduh sembarangan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu dari mana datangnya ide absurd di kepalamu itu, Chihiro." Sang ketua BEM mengangkat dagu angkuh. "Kami hanya pulang bersama ke apatemenku. Dan perlu kau ingat, Tetsuya menginap. Bukan disekap."

Chihiro menyipitkan mata penuh curiga. Seijuuro mengukir seringai serigala.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Tentang pertanyaanmu yang terakhir. Kau bertanya, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Seringai pekat provokasi terpasang miring. "Aku dan Tetsuyaku, hanya saling melepas kerinduan."

Seijuurou menjawab tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Pemuda merah itu justru sibuk membelai pipi mulus kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya diam saja. Tapi pipi pucatnya perlahan merona.

"Sei-kun mesum." Rutuk si _baby blue._

BHLAARR!?

Guntur menggelegar kencang di dalam kepala sang punggawa mahasiswa sastra.

"Dusta!" sembur Chihiro seketika. "Kau menculik adikku. Kau pasti sudah memaksa Tetsuya agar ikut bersamamu."

Seijuurou mendecih. Pemuda merah itu lalu berdiri. Menghadapi pawang sang pacar yang kelewat over protektif macam si kelabu ini membuatnya melambungkan aura otoriter sampai ke level tertinggi.

"Jangan bodoh, Chihiro!" Heterokrom berkilat menghujam. "Kalau aku memang berniat melakukan penculikan, Tetsuya tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu sekarang."

Mengalah, apalagi menyerah jelas bukan pilihan. Meskipun mulut bungkam, perdebatan dilanjutkan dengan saling lempar pelototan.

Suhu mulai memanas dan tidak ada yang beniat mendinginkan tensinya. Merasa mendapat tontonan langka, kesepakatan kolektif didapat tanpa perlu rapat darurat sebelumnya. _Sudah, biarkan saja!_

Sementara yang jadi sumber persoalan tetap anteng memperhatikan sambil _khusyu_ mengulum lollipop vanilla dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Mimpilah sebanyak yang kau mau, Akashi!" Iris kelabu mengumbar ancaman. "Selama ini aku hanya menjadi pengamat. Tapi sekarang sudah aku putuskan. Sampai kau bisa membuktikan diri, tidak akan aku biarkan Tetsuya terikat denganmu lagi."

Batal melemparkan sarkasme balasan, Seijuurou mendadak diam. Ucapan Chihiro barusan menggelitik indra pendengaran. Getarannya merambat langsung ke dalam. Halus, namun serupa parang tajam tukang jagal hewan.

Suhu anjlok beberapa derajat saat seringai seram mengiringi aura hitam kelam.

"Hee... jadi begitu." Heterokrom menikam netra kelabu Chihiro. "Sejak _lukisan itu_ muncul di aula, aku sudah curiga. Terutama saat Shuuzou mengatakan bahwa ketua HMJ sastra-lah yang sudah mengantarkan _lukisan itu_ padanya."

Seijuurou menjeda. Memberikan waktu agar jerat tak kasat matanya berhasil menangkap hidup-hidup si mangsa.

Di sisi lain, muka sang ketua senat langsung jadi sasaran tatap berpasang-pasang mata. Mereka melempar tanya, sementara Shuuzou malah gugup dan heboh menggelengkan kepala. Masalahnya, dia juga tidak tahu ada apa sebenarnya. Pun juga tidak paham Seijuurou dan Chihiro sedang memperdebatkan masalah apa.

Yang Shuuzou ingat hanya Chihiro yang ugal-ugalan menekan bel apartemennya saat Apollo pun masih sangat betah memejamkan mata. Sukses membangunkan Shuuzou yang masih bergelung dalam selimut super hangat sambil memeluk pacarnya. Dan begitu pintu terbuka, wajah mengantuk Shuuzou langsung ditodong bingkai lukisan yang nyaris menyodok hidungnya.

"Memang aku yang mengantarkan _lukisan itu_ pada Nijimura." Ujar Chihiro. Sama sekali tak terpengaruh provokasi Seijuurou. "Ada masalah?"

"Hee..." bibir ditarik ke satu sisi. "Besar juga nyalimu, Chihiro."

Tubuh maju beberapa senti. Kerah jas almamater si kelabu direnggut paksa oleh tarikan jemari.

"Katakan padaku, Chihiro!" Geram tertahan suara Seijuurou dipekati emosi. "Sejak kapan kau tahu bahwa aku adalah kekasih Tetsuya?"

Chihiro bungkam. Ditepisnya tangan Seijuurou sampai kerah jasnya lepas dari cengkeraman. Heterokrom menghujam menuntut pengakuan. Namun begitu, si pemuda kelabu justru mengalihkan pandangan.

"Jujur saja, Chihiro." Pancing Seijuurou. "Kau tahu semuanya."

"Jangan asal tuduh, Akashi." Chihiro menyangkal. "Kau tidak punya bukti."

Untuk sesaat, iris kelabu Chihiro bersirobok dengan tatap tajam si _baby blue._

"Apa itu benar, Chihiro-nii?" Tetsuya memastikan. "Chihiro-nii sudah tahu selama ini?"

"Tahu soal apa, Tetsuya?" Chihiro berkilah. "Dan lagi, jangan melihat kakakmu dengan pandangan seperti itu!"

"Chihiro-nii sudah tahu kalau kekasihku adalah Sei-kun." Tandas Tetsuya. "Ucapan Chihiro-nii barusan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Dengar. Mungkin kau lupa, Tetsuya." Chihiro menghela napas. "Tapi kau sudah pernah menceritakannya padaku dulu."

"Aku ingat sudah bercerita pada Chihiro-nii tentang kejadian 3 tahun lalu." Sahut Tetsuya serta merta. "Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah menyebutkan nama kekasihku. Sekalipun tidak pernah, Chihiro-nii."

Batal menjawab, Chihiro terkesiap. Pemuda itu tak pernah mengira, iris sebiru langit teduh Tetsuya bisa menusuk sebegini tajamnya.

"Jadi..." lanjut Tetsuya. "...bagaimana ceritanya Chihiro-nii bisa tahu soal siapa kekasihku, padahal kami baru bertemu lagi 3 hari yang lalu?"

Bagai langit biru yang dihadapkan pada awan kelabu. Komunikasi tanpa suara terjalin antara si biru dan si abu-abu. Yang satu menuntut jawaban pasti. Satunya lagi ingin dipahami bahwa dirinya punya alasan tersendiri.

Shuuzou mendadak berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu!" Sang ketua senat menginterupsi. Suara kursi yang terdorong sampai pindah posisi berhasil memutus koneksi.

Sang ketua senat kembali menjadi pusat atensi.

"Dengar. Kami tidak tahu ada masalah apa di antara kalian bertiga." Shuuzou menatap bergantian pada ketiga kawan. "Tapi aku tidak ingin ada masalah apapun yang tidak terselesaikan di antara anggota panitia sebelum proyek besar-besaran kita terlaksana. Jadi kita selesaikan kesalah-pahaman ini sekarang juga."

Chihiro memutar bola mata. Seijuurou melipat tangan di depan dada. Yang lain reflek menganggukkan kepala. Paham, bahwa sikap sang ketua senat sudah benar adanya.

Shuuzou menarik napas berat.

"Yang aku pahami di sini..." lanjutnya hati-hati. "... kalian berdua baru bertemu lagi 3 hari yang lalu, setelah dipaksa terpisah selama 3 tahun." Shuuzou menatap Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. "Selama itu, kalian putus kontak. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Bahkan kalian juga tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua kuliah di kampus yang sama. Benar?"

Gayanya sudah seperti hakim. Membuat setiap orang terkikik geli dan pasang senyum miring. Tapi terpaksa ditahan walaupun ingin.

Untuk uraian Shuuzou barusan, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya membenarkan.

"Tapi tiba-tiba..." Shuuzou menjeda. "...Mayuzumi kelepasan bicara –yang entah apa- sampai kau..." Shuuzou menunjuk muka Seijuurou. "...mencurigai bahwa teman kita ini..." Shuuzou menepuk pundak Chihiro. "...tahu semuanya sejak lama."

Untuk sesaat, tak ada yang bicara. Seolah sedang menunggu siapa gerangan yang akan menjatuhkan bom selanjutnya.

"Yang tidak aku pahami..." Shuuzou tiba-tiba menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "...apa yang sebenarnya kau ketahui, Mayuzumi? Dan sejak kapan? Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?"

Histeria sang ketua senat membuat semua hadirin menepuk kepala. Mereka kira Shuuzou sudah sangat paham duduk persoalan sampai ke akar-akarnya. Ternyata sama saja dengan mereka, tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan." Seijuurou pasang badan. "Karena sepertinya, Chihiro sama sekali tidak ingin kejahatannya terbongkar."

Iris kelabu menyorot heterokrom dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Singkat saja." Ujar Seijuurou. "Chihiro sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah kekasih Tetsuya. Aku yakin sudah lama. Tebakanku, tepat ketika aku maju sebagai wakil mahasiswa baru di acara penerimaan. Dan kau, Chihiro, adalah salah satu anggota panitia acara itu."

"Tapi seharusnya Tet-chan juga bisa langsung tahu kalau kalian satu kampus waktu itu." Sahut Reo penasaran. "Maksudku, semua mahasiswa baru berkumpul di aula dan Sei-chan maju ke hadapan semua orang. Kalian bahkan bisa langsung bertemu, bukan?"

"Maaf, Mibuchi senpai." Si _baby blue_ menyela. "Waktu itu aku tidak ikut ke aula."

Reo mengedipkan mata. "Jadi waktu itu kau ada di mana, Tet-chan?"

Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu. "Sepertinya waktu itu aku kabur dan malah ketiduran di perpustakaan."

"Itu menjelaskan semuanya, _nanodayo._ " Sahut Shintarou.

"Si _megane_ benar. Itu menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah masalah terkonyol di dunia." Tandas Shougou. Malah ikutan emosi dia.

"Sudah aku bilang dari tadi." Chihiro mendengus. "Kalian hanya asal menebak. Kalian sama sekali tidak punya bukti."

" _Lukisan itu._ " Potong Seijuurou. "Aku yakin kau tahu arti di balik _lukisan itu,_ Chihiro. Kau bahkan mengantarkannya langsung ke tempat Shuuzou. Kau melakukannya agar aku melihatnya saat seleksi, bukan?"

"Omong kosong." Timpal Chihiro. "Apapun yang terlukis di dalam _lukisan itu,_ tidak ada artinya buatku. Aku menyerahkannya untuk ikut seleksi karena _lukisan itu_ memang bagus."

Seijuurou baru akan men- _skakmatt_ lawan debatnya ketika Shigehiro tiba-tiba menyela.

"Chihiro-san." Shigehiro menepuk pundak kekasihnya. "Kenapa tidak jujur saja? Kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau memang _tahu_ arti di balik _lukisan itu._ "

"Apa maksudmu, Shigehiro?" Kening si kelabu sedikit mengerut. "Kau berlagak menjadi detektif sekarang?"

Shigehiro menghela napas.

"Chihiro-san baru saja bilang _'apapun yang terlukis dalam lukisan itu._ Itu artinya, Chihiro-san sudah melihat _lukisan itu,_ mungkin berkali-kali dan menemukan _apapun_ yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Kalau dugaanku benar, Chihiro-san bahkan _tahu_ artinya juga."

Iris coklat Shigehiro menatap iris kelabu Chihiro tepat di retina. Momohon dalam diam, _ayolah jujur saja!_

"Dan sampai sekarang pun kau masih berusaha menyembunyikannya." Pungkas Seijuurou dengan nada final. "Bahkan setelah kau tahu bahwa aku dan Tetsuya ada di kampus yang sama, kau tetap diam saja."

Chihiro sadar dirinya sudah terpojok. Rasanya sama menyebalkannya dengan wajah _flat_ kebanggaannya mendadak kena tabok.

Untuk sesaat, tak ada yang bersuara. Setiap orang sibuk menenangkan rasa asing yang mendebarkan dada. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, pun juga berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sampai bisu dipecahkan oleh suara halus Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Si _baby blue_ menarik pelan lengan Seijuurou. "Sepertinya kita perlu mendinginkan kepala masing-masing."

Demi meluluskan permintaan sang kekasih, Seijuurou bersedia menarik diri. Meskipun dalam hati, pemuda merah itu berjanji akan mengurus masalah ini nanti.

Tapi Chihiro malah bersikap sebaliknya. Pemuda itu reflek meraih lengan adiknya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Tetsuya?" tanya Chihiro. "Pulang ke tempat Akashi lagi?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri dulu, Chihiro-nii."

"Tapi kau sudah tidak pulang selama 2 hari." Timpal Chihiro. "Setidaknya, pulanglah dulu ke rumah."

"Kalau aku pulang ke rumah sekarang, kita hanya akan kembali bertengkar." Tolak Tetsuya halus. "Sebaiknya kita selesaikan kesalah-pahaman ini saat semua sudah kembali tenang."

Si _baby blue_ melepas genggaman sang kakak sambil mengulas senyum. Emosi Chihiro berangsur meluruh saat melihat punggung sang adik yang semakin menjauh.

Tapi hal yang sama tidak berlaku bagi Seijuurou. Suasana dramatis itu malah membuat jiwa tengil Sang Raja Setan mendadak kambuh.

Nada penuh provokasi dilantunkan tepat ke telinga pawang sang kekasih hati.

"Lihat? Tetsuya lebih memilih aku dibanding kau, Chihiro."

Pamer seringai angkuh pada musuh, Seijuurou santai melenggang menjauh. Kecupan mesra di pipi mulus mendarat saat pemuda merah itu sampai di samping si _baby blue._

Sesaat Chihiro hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu berteriak dengan amarah membara.

"APA-APAAN ITU?!"

Sama sekali tidak sadar kalau raungannya barusan sukses membuat tersedak nyaris setengah pengunjung kantin.

Shougou malah _apes_ gegara kena sembur _cola,_ langsung dari mulut Kotarou. Mantan preman itu kontan _misuh-misuh,_ memaki, dan mengabsen hampir semua satwa penghuni kebun binatang Kyoto.

Emosi si kelabu yang tadinya tinggal seperempat lapis, mendadak melambung hingga menyentuh level kritis.

Nyaris hilang akal, mangkuk tempat camilan direnggut dari tempatnya bersemayam dengan tenang. Isinya kontan berjatuhan. Si mangkuk pasrah, siap diterbangkan sebagai senjata demi menyambit kepala merah si _kohai_ lancang.

"BANGSAT KAU, AKASHI!?"

Tangan kanan diayun sekuat tenaga, sontak menyadarkan semua kawan semeja. Bahkan Shougou dan Kotarou yang sudah siap adu jotos pun sampai dibuat lupa soal _dendam semburan cola._

Setiap orang sigap ambil posisi, menahan tubuh pemuda minim ekspresiyang mendadak beringas tak terkendali.

"Eeeehh...jangan lempaaar!" jerit Shigehiro. Pemuda itu berusaha menahan tangan kanan Chihiro.

Bukan apa-apa. Mangkuk yang digenggam sang pacar perlu dievakuasi secepatnya. Kalau tidak, mereka semua tidak akan bisa pulang dengan tenang. Bibi penjaga kantin pasti akan menyemprot mereka dengan setandon omelan lantaran mengkuknya pecah berantakan.

Sayang seribu sayang, sudah terlanjur kepalang. Si mangkuk malang meluncur mulus dari genggaman. Meski arah lontar malah belok lantaran tangan si kelabu tertahan, tapi nasib jadi kepingan mustahil terelakkan.

Setiap pasang mata menatap ngeri, sampai sesosok tubuh meluncur di detik-detik terakhir. Lincah memanuver tubuh demi menangkap si mangkuk beling. Suara khas tumbukan antara lantai dan beling digantikan muka ceria Kazunari yang nyengir garing.

Si anak farmasi ternyata punya bakat terpendam sebagai pemain sirkus keliling. Untungnya, justru bakat itulah yang berhasil menyelamatkan mereka dari hukuman mencuci bertumpuk-tumpuk piring.

Sejenak semua menarik napas lega. Sampai teriakan si kelabu kembali mengoyak udara.

"KEMBALI, TETSUYA! JANGAN IKUTI DIA! ORANG ITU BERBAHAYA!"

Sontak menarik kesadaran semua orang kembali ke alam nyata.

Pegangan di seluruh tubuh kembali dipererat saat dirasa tubuh si kelabu memberontak lebih kuat.

"Gila!?" Shougou menyumpah-nyumpah. "Orang ini sedang kesurupan atau apa?"

"Mayuzumi senpai!" panggil Kotarou. "Tenang dulu!"

Si macan tutul tanggap pasang badan. Tubuhnya yang besar dan lumayan berotot diyakini lebih ampuh melakukan aksi pencekalan. Kotarou sigap menahan tubuh Chihiro dari belakang.

Tapi memang dasarnya sedang sial. Karena sibuk menahan tubuh sang tawanan, si taring imut tidak mewanti-wanti serangan kejutan. Sikut Chihiro yang terayun liar menggampar muka Kotarou tepat di rahang.

Pejuang Kotarou gugur di medan pertikaian dengan ringis kesakitan.

Berikutnya, giliran Shintarou yang maju dari depan.

"Mayuzumi senpai!" Si hijau lumut tak lupa menyemburkan prakata khas dukun kawakan. "Sadar, _nanodayo!_ Sadaaar..!"

Bagi Shintarou, sore ini akan jadi pengalaman tak terlupakan. _Lucky item_ yang disiapkan dari subuh ternyata tak mempan melawan orang –yang dicurigai- tengah kerasukan setan. Perutnya bonyok dihajar tendangan tanpa bayangan.

Sementara semua yang masih sadar sibuk memutar akal, si pemuda kelabu justru sibuk menyemburkan sebatalion sumpah serapah paling kasar.

"BERANI KAU LUKAI TETSUYA, SUMPAH AKAN AKU GOROK LEHERMU SAMPAI PUTUS DARI KEPALA!"

Umpatan-umpatan kasar masih dirapal oleh mulut yang biasanya lebih suka bungkam. Tapi sekalinya kalap, kata-kata yang terlontar sungguh membuat telinga pengang.

' _Psikopat Gila', 'Setan Sakit Jiwa', 'Iblis Sadis',_ dan sederet julukan kejam dialamatkan pada kekasih sang adik kesayangan. Sampai diakhiri dengan _'Cebol Merah Kurang Ajar!'_.

Untung yang kena hujat sudah menghilang di balik tikungan. Kalau sempat terdengar, bisa habis satu kantin oleh rajam gunting setan.

Saking sudah tidak tahan, sang ketua senat akhirnya turun tangan. Kelompok kecilnya sudah jadi pusat perhatian, entah dari kapan. Beberapa mahasiswa bahkan nekat mengabadikan tontonan barusan dalam video rekaman.

Tidak perlu menunggu sampai nanti malam. Rekaman itu akan langsung menjadi _tranding topic_ di website-website bawah tanah mahasiswa Rakuzan.

 _Headline_ yang dicetak tebal dan besar kira-kira bakal seperti ini.

 **DICURIGAI KERASUKAN JIN, MAHASISWA TAHUN TERAKHIR KALAP DI KANTIN!**

 **Nekat Cari Mati, 'MC' Menyumpahi Pangeran Keluarga Akashi.**

Berita dilengkapi video amatir _live_ dari kantin. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Shuuzou merinding.

Terjun langsung ke arena pertarungan, jurus _pitingan maut_ sang ketua senat dikerahkan. Langsung sukses menghentikan si kelabu dalam satu bantingan.

Seluruh penjuru kantin mendadak tenang. Yang terdengar hanya desau angin yang bersahut-sahutan, serta kicau burung-burung yang kembali ke sarang.

Si pemuda kelabu masih tercengang sambil perlahan mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Shuuzou. Tangannya terulur, menawarkan bantuan pada Chihiro.

Uluran tangan bersambut. Emosi si kelabu perlahan turun, meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat kalut.

Shuuzou menepuk pundak sang kawan.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Shuuzou menyarankan. "Dan sebisa mungkin, usahakan untuk mendinginkan kepalamu."

Tak ada perlawanan lanjutan.

Perintah sang ketua senat menjadi akhir dari rangkaian drama sore yang luar biasa mengejutkan.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Jemarinya meluruh perlahan. Menyusur lembut, nyaris melayang. Membelai halus sebentuk wajah rupawan yang terlukis dalam kanvas berbingkai keemasan.

Iris samudra mengunci pandangan di ujung kanan bawah. Pada tiga larik puisi sederhana di atas tanda rahasia berupa _mahkota merah._

 _Kau seunik senja_

 _Memikat bagaikan senja_

 _Menawan layaknya senja_

Sejenak, hatinya kembali merapal selarik lain yang tak kalah sederhana. Karena sejatinya, larik itu adalah uraian pamungkas meski ada di tempat yang berbeda.

 _Karena bagiku, kau memang seindah senja_

Kelopak pucatnya terpejam. Merasakan gelenyar hangat di relung hati terdalam.

Merah dan jingga.

Sejak kapan dua warna itu mampu mendominasi hidupnya, dia sudah lupa.

Tak ada kesempatan untuk mengurai tanya, sebab dirinya terlanjur lena oleh sebentuk _rasa tak punya tata krama_ bernama _cinta_. Bahkan jika kejam ujiannya pun serupa siksa dan seperih nestapa, tak mengurangi rela hatinya melukis rupa _yang tercinta,_ meski harus mengikis hati dan air mata.

Iris samudranya baru saja tersingkap, saat aroma mint dan hangat tubuh yang familiar menyergapnya dalam dekap.

"Sedang mengingat banyak hal, Tetsuya?" tanya si pemuda merah, entah bagaimana, terdengar penuh sindiran.

Bibir mungil tertarik halus membentuk senyuman. Si merah mengeratkan pelukan dari belakang. Tidak lupa, pipi merona si biru muda dikecup sayang.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka lukisan ini masih ada, Sei-kun" gumam si _baby blue._ "Aku kira Sei-kun akan langsung membuangnya."

"Bodoh." Seijuurou mengecup gemas kepala kekasihnya. "Mustahil aku membuang pemberian Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mendadak berbalik menghadap Seijuurou.

"Sekalipun ini menyakiti Sei-kun?" suara Tetsuya tercekat. "Sekalipun aku sudah melukai Sei-kun?"

Wajah manisnya ditarik mendekat. Lembut dan penuh cinta, bibir mungilnya dilumat.

"Memang menyakitkan." Seijuurou tersenyum menenangkan. "Hanya saja aku terus berpikir, Tetsuya tidak mungkin pergi tanpa alasan."

Tetsuya menggeleng tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa...?"

Heterokrom menatap dalam iris samudra. "Karena lukisan ini _bicara_ padaku."

Manik birunya berbinar penasaran saat Tetsuya bertanya. "Apa yang Sei-kun dengar?"

"Lukisan ini berkata..." Seijuurou menjeda, lalu menyatukan dahi mereka. "... _'Temukan aku secepatnya!'_ "

Tetsuya mengedipkan mata, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Padahal bukan itu artinya."

"Oh iya?" Seijuurou pura-pura terkejut. "Lalu apa arti sebenarnya?"

Tetsuya membuang muka. Tapi pipinya sudah merah merona.

"Hanya ungkapan sederhana." Lirihnya. "Tapi itu rahasia."

Tidak dinyana, Seijuurou malah tertawa. Tetsuya menatapnya dengan raut tidak suka.

Kesal gara-gara tawa Seijuurou tidak juga berhenti, Tetsuya melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kekasih hati. Tapi belum sampai 5 langkah si _baby blue_ melenggang pergi, lengannya ditarik sampai tubuhnya mendarat di dada Seijuurou lagi.

Protes belum sempat dilontarkan, bibir cemberutnya sudah keburu diserang. Lumat, hisap, jilat, menuntut si _baby blue_ membukakan ruang.

Terbawa alur ciuman memabukkan, Tetsuya menarik tengkuk Seijuurou dengan kedua lengan. Lenguh halus mengalun saat si _baby blue_ memberikan akses lebih dalam.

Lidah saling membelit sengit. Tiap sudut rongga hangat berperisa vanilla dijelajahi layaknya medan ekspedisi. Saliva bercampur, meluncur turun lewat sudut lantaran mulut tak lagi mampu menampung.

Merasakan defisit udara, tinju kecil Tetsuya menghantam Seijuurou tepat di dada. Melapaskan pagutan penuh cinta meskipun tidak rela, heterokrom memasung wajah manis sang belahan jiwa yang tengah merona.

Gemas tak lagi sanggup ditahan, Seijuurou kembali mendaratakan kecupan ringan. "Tetsuyaku manis sekali."

"Jadi, kenapa Sei-kun bisa mengartikannya seperti itu?" todong si _baby blue._ Bibirnya sampai mengerucut lucu. "Ini bukan lukisan teka-teki, asal Sei-kun tahu."

"Tapi Tetsuya memang memasukkan teka-teki di sana." Sahut Seijuurou serta merta. Pemuda itu sedang menahan diri agar tidak memagut bibir kekasihnya lagi. "Tetsuya tidak sadar?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya, Sei-kun." Bantah Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu, lihat ini." Seijuurou merangkul bahu si _baby blue_ , lalu memutar tubuh pemuda itu agar menghadap langsung ke lukisan yang dibuatnya sendiri, 3 tahun lalu.

Lukisan seorang pemuda tampan. Dengan warna merah dan jingga yang dominan. Dibuat tampak samping seolah dilukis diam-diam dari belakang.

Pemuda itu berdiri di samping jendela kaca yang terbuka. Pandangannya tertuju jauh ke depan sana. Fokusnya tercuri penuh oleh panorama senja. Sampai tidak sadar, angin tengah mengibarkan gorden putih di belakang punggungnya.

"Inilah yang membuatku berpikir lukisan Tetsuya punya teka-teki, saat aku menyadari ada yang aneh dari lukisan ini."

Jari telunjuk mengetuk ujung kanan atas.

"Ekspresiku dibuat tengah terpesona oleh senja." Iris belang Seijuurou menghujam dalam retina si _baby blue._

"Tapi anehnya, kenapa hal yang membuatku _sangat_ terpana diberi porsi paling sedikit di sini? Apa gara-gara kanvasnya tidak cukup? Atau gambarku yang kelewat besar sampai menghabiskan ruang?"

Tak berniat mendengar sanggahan Tetsuya, Seijuurou melanjutkan analisisnya.

Jari telunjuk digeser. Terus turun dan berhenti di ujung kanan bawah, lalu mengetuk gambar gorden.

"Gordennya terpotong." Singkat Seijuurou. "Pertanyaannya, kenapa ada yang terpotong di sini? Sengaja? Karena yang aku tahu, Tetsuya sangat teliti dan tidak suka meninggalkan atau bahkan mengurangi detail sekecil apapun."

Jari kembali digeser, namun tidak jauh. Pada gambar kecil _mahkota merah_ dan 3 larik puisi di atasnyalah, jari itu mengetuk.

"Keanehan selanjutnya." Gumam Seijuurou. "Mana ada puisi yang _nanggung_ seperti ini?"

Pemuda merah itu terkekeh geli dan mengerling jahil, saat melirik sang kekasih yang malah cemberut macam anak kecil yang ketahuan _ngutil._

Seijuurou meraih lembut wajah cemberut Tetsuya, mengucup hidungnya, lalu kembali menyatukan dahi mereka berdua.

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang terpikir olehku saat itu." Lirih si pemuda merah. "Lukisan ini belum selesai. Atau memang sengaja tidak diselesaikan. Atau kemungkinan yang terakhir."

Senyum tipis di raut rupawan terulas begitu sendu. Menghantar getar lara ke jantung si _baby blue_ yang tiba-tiba berdebar tak menentu.

"Lukisan ini _mungkin_ lebih besar. Tapi sengaja dipotong menjadi 2 bagian. Seolah menggambarkan keadaan kita waktu itu, 3 tahun lalu."

Bagaimana bisa senyum menawan di wajah rupawan justru tersirat penuh luka? Sontak memunculkan kembali lusinan memori menyesakkan ke dalam kepala Tetsuya.

Hari-hari saat si _baby blue_ mati-matian berpijak agar tetap bisa berdiri tegak, sementara bongkah harapannya terlanjur retak dan berserak. Berjuang menopang dan mengembalikan semangat hidup seseorang, sementara diri sendiri bertarung mempertahankan kewarasan.

Rasa seolah sedang sendirian melawan dunia, bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya lupa?

Berbagai rasa muncul, bergumul, campur aduk menjadi satu di dalam dada. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kelopak pucat memejam, lalu menjatuhkan setetes bening air mata.

Seijuurou menarik lembut tubuh ringkih sang kekasih hati. Berharap erat dekapnya mampu menghadirkan tenang, sekaligus menyampaikan maaf, bahwa tak ada maksud menyakiti sama sekali.

"Setengah mati aku berusaha mematri harapan dan keyakinan bahwa kemungkinan terakhirlah yang sedang terjadi."

Maksud hati tak ingin bersikap emosional. Namun apa daya, suara Seijuurou justru bergetar. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukan, dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk hangat sang kekasih tersayang _._

"Sejak saat itu, aku terus mencarinya. Informasi, jejak, petunjuk, semuanya." Rahang si pemuda merah mengeras. "Sekalipun setiap akses ditutup, informasi dipalsukan, dunia menentang, aku tidak peduli. Aku bersumpah tidak akan berhenti mencari."

Wajah manis si _baby blue_ ditatap penuh cinta. Ciuman diberikan pada dahi, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir mungil merah muda.

"Karena aku yakin, petunjuk sekecil apapun, pasti mampu menuntunku menemukan Tetsuyaku."

Lelehan bening diusap lembut dari pipi. Kelopak pucat kembali menyingkap iris langit nan menawan hati. Dada si merah menggemuruh saat menatap senyum secantik bidadari.

Tetsuya mengulurkan lengan. Jemari lentiknya menangkup wajah aristokrat sang pangeran. Seijuurou membalas dengan genggaman. Perlahan telapak halus dibawa mendekati bibir, lalu dikecup lama penuh pemujaan.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Sei-kun saat kita bertemu." Bisik si _baby blue._

Seijuurou tersenyum, menunggu.

"Maafkan aku. Karena tiba-tiba pergi. Karena sudah melukai Sei-kun. Dan selusin kesalahanku yang lain." Tetsuya menarik napas. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sei-kun."

"Dimaafkan." Hidung si _baby blue_ dikecup sayang. Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan pelukan. "Yang lain?"

Iris langit Tetsuya menatap heterokrom tepat di retina. Ada jutaan rasa tak terjabarkan saat jiwanya seolah ditarik dan ditawan dalam pesona sepasang iris sewarna senja. Dan bibirnya tak kuasa menahan getar, saat pemuda itu berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun."

Sungguh hebat untaian huruf yang membentuk kata _'cinta',_ bahkan jika kata itu ditulis dan diucapkan dalam jutaan bahasa yang berbeda. Mungkin hanya secuil rasa tak logis yang dikaruniakan di hati manusia. Namun faktanya, terlalu banyak kasus nyata di mana _'cinta'_ mampu memutar-balikkan dunia.

Lalu, bagaimana caranya Seijuurou mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya luar biasa bahagia? Karena meski jiwa kejam Sang Raja Neraka dicurigaitengah tertidur di dalam dirinya, Seijuurou tetaplah manusia biasa.

Tak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa, pemuda merah itu hanya melakukan apa yang pertama kali terbersit di dalam kepala.

Bibir sang belahan jiwa kembali dihadiahi ciuman cinta.

Bukan ciuman nafsu berbumbu birahi. Hanya ciuman inisiasi pengikat janji.

 _Biar matahari putar arah, langit runtuh, dunia jungkir balik, mereka berdua akan tetap saling memiliki, tak kan terpisah meski sampai mati._

Jiwa Seijuurou sedang melayang-layang tinggi. Karena itu, khusus bagi sang kekasih, senyum terbaik pun dia beri dengan sepenuh hati.

" _I love you more, dear._ "

Niat hati ingin mengakhiri suasana syahdu ala roman picisan, Seijuurou mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat..." ujarnya kemudian. "...aku yang ada di lukisan ini keren sekali, bukan?"

"Narsis itu tidak baik, Sei-kun." Tetsuya memutar bola mata. "Ini hanya kebetulan. Yang hebat jelas pelukisnya."

Seijuurou justru tertawa. "Jadi, bagaimana analisisku tadi? Semuanya benar?"

"Tidak semuanya." Jari telunjuk si _baby blue_ terulur membelai kanvas. "Karena lukisan yang kedua, yang Sei-kun lihat di aula, belum ada saat lukisan ini aku berikan pada Sei-kun. Aku belum membuatnya."

"Lalu kapan Tetsuya membuatnya?" tanya Seijuurou penasaran.

"Beberapa bulan setelah aku pindah ke kota ini." Tetsuya mengingat-ingat. "Melukisnya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama."

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal lukisan yang ada di aula..." Jari telunjuk Seijuurou mengetuk dagu. "... aku juga menemukan keanehan di sana."

"Ada yang aneh di sana?" bibir si _baby blue_ mengerucut lucu. "Yang mana?"

"Sudut kiri bawah." Seijuurou mengetuk gambar _mahkota merah_ pada lukisan di depan mereka. "Identitas pelukis biasanya dicantumkan di sudut kanan bawah seperti ini. Tapi pada lukisan yang ada di aula, Tetsuya meletakkan _mahkota merah_ di sudut kiri bawah. Seperti tanda yang salah ditempatkan."

"Hmm..." kepala biru mengangguk-angguk. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak sadar sudah membuatnya seperti itu, Sei-kun."

"Tapi, tunggu dulu!" Kedua alis Seijuurou sedikit merapat, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Sejak kapan Chihiro tahu soal lukisan itu, Tetsuya?"

"Sejak awal." Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Chihiro-nii adalah saksi kunci yang masih hidup, Sei-kun."

"Saksi kunci yang kelewat ahli menyembunyikan rahasia rupanya." Seijuurou mendengus. "Apa itu berarti, kalau saja Chihiro tidak mengumpulkan lukisan itu di aula, aku tidak akan bisa menemukan Tetsuya secepat ini. Begitu?"

Tetsuya mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi."

"Omong kosong." Seijuurou mendecih. "Aku akan tetap menemukan Tetsuyaku, apapun yang terjadi."

"Tapi untuk kali ini, mau tidak mau, Sei-kun harus mengakui. Chihiro-nii sudah sangat membantu." Melihat pacarnya cemberut, si _baby blue_ malah terkikik geli. "Aku rasa, Sei-kun berhutang ucapan terima kasih pada Chihiro-nii."

"Tidak mau." Seijuurou menolak serta merta. "Aku masih kesal padanya."

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala. "Sei-kun keras kepala."

"Dia yang duluan cari gara-gara." Seijuurou tidak mau kalah. "Aku sampai curiga. Apa Chihiro punya perasaan lebih padamu, Tetsuya?"

" _Nope._ " Tetsuya mengibaskan tangan. "Chihiro-nii sudah punya pacar, Sei-kun."

Tapi Seijuurou masih keberatan untuk percaya begitu saja. Ke-over protektif-an Chihiro pada Tetsuya sudah ada dalam taraf yang tidak wajar, menurutnya.

Sedangkan jika dilihat dari kacamata orang biasa, Seijuurou sedang dilanda virus bernama _cemburu buta._ Dan Tetsuya cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa itulah faktanya.

"Serius, Sei-kun." Tetsuya meyakinkan. "Meskipun hanya sepupu, tapi bagi Chihiro-nii, aku adalah adik satu-satunya."

Demi menenangkan hati sang pacar, kecupan ringan di hidung mancung diberikan. Ternyata manjur mengendurkan kecurigaan.

Seijuurou kembali mengurung tubuh mungil Tetsuya dalam dekapan.

"Tetsuya milikku." Gumamnya tepat di telinga si _baby blue_. "Selamanya, hanya milikku."

Tetsuya hanya membalas dengan tawa. Meskipun untuk kesekian kali, pipi pucatnya kembali merona.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sei-kun." Tetsuya memecah suasana. "Hari ini aku harus pulang."

"Tidak boleh." Seijuurou justru mengeratkan pelukan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya pulang."

Tetsuya tidak mau mengalah. "Tapi Chihiro-nii bisa marah besar, Sei-kun."

"Biarkan saja kakakmu itu mengamuk. Aku tidak peduli. Semakin sering Chihiro kalap, semakin bagus." Seringai jahil tersungging di bibir. "Tetsuya tahu aku absolut dan tidak menerima penolakan, bukan?"

"Kalau begini caranya, masalah ini tidak akan cepat selesai." Menghadapi pacar yang sedang manja, Tetsuya berlagak dewasa. "Biarkan aku pulang, Sei-kun. Aku perlu bicara dengan Chihiro-nii."

Seijuurou hanya diam. Otaknya berputar memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan.

Sementara Tetsuya malah sibuk sendiri. Tubuh ringkihnya menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kurungan lengan sang kekasih hati.

Beberapa detik bungkam, seringai licik terukir di bibir sang pangeran. Bersamaan dengan otaknya yang selesai mengambil keputusan.

 _Kejeniusan ditambah kejahilan sama dengan langkah sesat yang setara dengan undangan perang._

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengizinkan Tetsuya pulang." Ujar si pemuda merah tiba-tiba. "Tapi dengan 1 syarat."

"Apa?" tanya Tetsuya tanpa curiga.

Seijuurou pasang seringai serigala. "Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu, Sayang."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Chihiro tengah menjelma menjadi _seterikaan_.

Hilir mudik mengitari ruangan. Mondar mandir dari timur ke barat, lanjut utara ke selatan. Mengacak-acak surai sendiri di tengah perjalanan. Hebatnya, mulut irit bicaranya belum juga _capek_ menyemburkan sepasukan gerutuan.

Gerutuan itu lumayan bervariasi. Juga –sungguh ajaib- menyuguhkan lebih banyak ekspresi.

Khawatir saat berkata _'Kenapa kau tidak kunjung pulang, Tetsuya?'._ Lalu berubah mengeras saat berujar _'Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Tetsuya, akan kucincang dia! Sumpah, akan kucincang dia!'_

Detik berikutnya merintih sendu _'Kalau kau tidak segera pulang, Nii-san akan mendobrak rumah bajingan tengik itu, Tetsuya'._ Sebentar kemudian, kepalan tangannya menonjok tembok sambil berseru _'AKAN AKU SATE KURCACI MERAH ITU DENGAN KATANA KOLEKSI AYAH!?'_

Sementara Shigehiro hanya bisa memperhatikan sambil _bengong_. Lehernya sudah encok lantaran mengikuti pergerakan sang pacar yang tingkahnya mendadak _serong._

"Chihiro-san." Panggilnya, minta perhatian.

Namun diabaikan. Untuk kali ke sekian. Sang pacar masih betah jadi _seterikaan._

Pemuda itu sampai bisa membayangkan. Kalau si kelabu jadi _seterikaan_ betulan, pasti sudah muncul jalur-jalur gosong di sepanjang jalan, saking telapak kakinya sudah menggosok ruangan selama berjam-jam.

Si pemuda coklat manis menghela napas lelah. Ingatannya kembali menelusuri hari, yang tak pernah dia duga, akan jadi awal masalah.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

 _ **Flashback**_

Shigehiro masih sangat ingin menutup mata. Setengah berharap matahari libur dari tugasnya meski cuma setengah hari saja. Tak lupa dalam hati menyumpahi tugas yang membuatnya harus begadang sampai jam tiga.

"Shigehiro, bangun!"

Tubuhnya diguncang pelan.

Ah, satu lagi. Si anak psikologi sangat ingin mengutuk orang usil ini. Yang seenak jidat membangunkannya saat dia sedang sangat ingin _hibernasi_ (yang berarti tidur nyenyak –setidaknya- sampai dua hari).

"Ayo, cepat bangun! Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang juga, Sayang!"

Mendengar label istimewa, Shigehiro membatalkan keinginannya yang ketiga. Samar-samar ingat bahwa dirinya tengah menginap di tempat pacarnya.

Tubuh lelahnya didudukkan. Kelopak mata yang masih berat dipaksa terbuka pelan-pelan. Tangannya menggapai ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas untuk mengecek jam.

Keningnya mengerut rapat saat jam digital ponsel mencetak angka 4.00 dini hari.

"Astaga! Ini masih tengah malam, Chihiro-san." Protes Shigehiro. Suaranya serak dan agak-agak mendayu macam orang _teler_ yang belum sembuh. "Aku baru tidur 1 jam yang lalu!"

"Justru itu. Ini urusan penting yang harus selesai sebelum matahari bangun, Shigehiro." Tandas Chihiro. "Jadi kau harus bangun sekarang juga dan bantu aku!"

"Tidak mau." Tolak si coklat serta merta. Pemuda itu menarik selimut dan kembali bergelung. "Aku _ngantuk_! Pokoknya aku mau tidur."

Chihiro mendecih. Satu-satunya bala bantuan malah memperumit situasi. Kalau meleset dari perhitungan, Chihiro khawatir rencananya akan berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Memantapkan hati, Chihiro menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh sang pacar, lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Meski kasihan dengan kondisi Shigehiro yang _kebelet tepar,_ tapi rencana ini harus berhasil dijalankan.

"Dingin, Chihiro-saaan!" rengek Shigehiro. Tubuhnya semakin digulung meniru trenggiling. Tapi tangannya meraih apapun yang terjangkau untuk dijadikan guling.

Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Mau pacarnya sudah K.O sampai nyaris mati, Chihiro tidak peduli.

Tubuh lemas Shigehiro ditarik sampai terduduk. Matanya masih tertutup, tapi mulut belum berhenti merutuk. Paling tidak, Shigehiro lupa kembali bergelung, meskipun badannya masih meliuk-liuk mirip orang mabuk.

"Ayo berdiri!" Chihiro memapah –atau menyeret?- Shigehiro ke kamar mandi. "Cuci muka dulu, biar ngantukmu hilang."

"Aku mau balik tiduuur..." rengekan Shigehiro semakin menjadi.

"Iya, nanti. Setelah urusan ini selesai, kau bisa tidur sesukamu." Chihiro berjanji. "Sekarang, cuci muka dulu!"

Terpaksa menuruti perintah sang kekasih, Shigehiro melenggang malas menuju kamar mandi. Kaki sengaja dihentakkan agar sang pacar tahu dia kesal setengah mati.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, tangan Shigehiro keburu ditarik lagi. Si coklat manis itu bahkan belum sempat menanyakan, _sebenarnya ada apa ini?_

Kening Shigehiro terlipat rapat begitu Chihiro berhenti di depan pintu _sarang_ Tetsuya.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Shigehiro.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang pacar, Chihiro langsung mengajak Shigehiro masuk ke dalam. "Ikut aku."

Rasa penasaran ternyata manjur juga mengembalikan kesadaran, meskipun belum keseluruhan. Shigehiro semakin tidak mengerti ada apa gerangan, tatkala sang pacar dengan santai langsung meluncur ke pojok ruangan. Dan berhenti di depan _lukisan misterius_ si adik tersayang.

Chihiro melambaikan tangan, memanggil. "Bantu aku membawa ini, Shigehiro."

Sesaat, Shigehiro terdiam. Otaknya masih me- _loading_ permintaan sang pacar barusan.

"Ini lukisannya Tetsuya-kun, Chihiro-san." Shigehiro mengingatkan.

"Iya, memang." Sahut Chihiro tenang. "Aku tidak pernah mengklaim benda ini milikku."

"Lalu kenapa kita membawanya?" Shigehiro melipat tangan di depan dada. "Di jam seperti ini pula."

"Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu. Yang penting sekarang kau harus membantuku." Chihiro bersiap menggotong si lukisan. "Kita sudah harus buron dari sini sebelum Tetsuya bangun."

"Chihiro-san sedang mengajariku jadi maling sekarang?" terkejut, suara Shigehiro naik beberapa oktaf.

"Iya. Kau memang cerdas, Sayang." Sahut Chihiro serta merta. Sukses membuat mulut sang pacar menganga. "Maling atau bukan, aku tidak peduli. Kita harus pergi sekarang juga."

"Ke mana?" tanya Shigehiro sangsi.

"Akan aku jelaskan dalam perjalanan." Si kelabu menjanjikan. "Sekarang, bantu aku mengangkat _benda ini_. Kita masukkan ke dalam mobil."

Ternyata, penjelasan yang dijanjikan malah batal ditunaikan. Lantaran kelopak mata Shigehiro langsung tertutup rapat, beberapa puluh meter setelah ban mobil menyentuh aspal.

Alhasil, si anak psikologi sukses dibuat terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, saat sang pacar memencet brutal bel apartemen berplat nama Nijimura. Dan mendadak kehilangan perbendaharaan kata saat melihat sang ketua senat membuka pintu dalam keadaan _masih_ bertelanjang dada. _Astaga!_

"DASAR BRENGSEK!" Pintu menjeblak kasar. Si tuan rumah jelas marah besar. "MAKHLUK _GOBLOK_ MANA YANG MINTA DITONJOK...?!"

Tepian keras bingkai disorongkan. Cacian bangun tidur sang ketua senat sontak tertelan.

"Ini aku, Nijimura." Ujar si kelabu dingin. "Biarkan kami masuk!"

Sudah hapal suara tanpa nada itu sampai di luar kepala, Shuuzou membiarkan pintu apartemennya terbuka. Pemuda itu mempersilakan tamu-tamunya masuk meskipun selusin pertanyaan berputar-putar dalam kepala. Ditambah lagi, kedua tamunya menggotong benda kotak mencurigakan berbalut kain putih pula.

"Kalian sadar ini jam berapa?" sindir Shuuzou. Pasang tampang sok punya kuasa, tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Chihiro dan Shigehiro langsung duduk di sofa tanpa diminta.

"Kami tahu." Santai suara Chihiro memberitahu bahwa dia tidak akan mengucap _'maaf, sudah mengganggu'_.

"Tapi setidaknya, jangan lupa pakai sesuatu dulu sebelum membuka pintu. Kau mau pamer? Pacarku tidak nyaman melihatmu setengah telanjang seperti itu."

Karena sejak tadi, Shigehiro belum berhenti membuang muka. Pemuda itu _ogah_ melihat Shuuzou lama-lama. Bukan gara-gara takut tergoda atau apa. Tapi untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah merona. Plus menghindari munculnya delusi liar di dalam kepala.

Sebabnya, kejutan ronde ketiga. Iris coklat Shigehiro menangkap _kiss -_ ralat– _bitemark_ tepat di sana. Di bahu sang ketua senat, _astaga!_

Sedangkan Shuuzou malah mendecih. Sindiran sang kawan tentu saja membuatnya risih. Pemuda itu kembali masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil _T-shirt_ , meskipun muncul tanya dalam hati. _Yang punya rumah sebenarnya siapa sich?_

"Aku sarankan, kau mandi sekalian, Nijimura." Si kelabu mengeraskan suara. "Badanmu bau sperma!"

" _Urusai,_ Mayuzumi!" teriak si tuan rumah dari dalam.

"Chihiro-san!" Shigehiro menyikut rusuk sang pacar. "Dari tadi sudah aku tahan, malah diucapkan keras-keras."

"Biarkan saja." Chihiro mengedikkan bahu. "Tuan rumah juga harus punya sopan santun pada tamu."

Shigehiro mengeluh dalam hati. Bukannya situasinya sedang terbalik di sini? Justru mereka berdua yang bisa diperkarakan atas tuduhan gangguan privasi.

Shuuzou kembali dengan penampilan yang lebih _tertutup_. Selembar handuk tersampir di kepalanya yang masih basah kuyup.

Sementara kedua kawannya sudah pindah tempat. Chihiro dan Shigehiro mempersilakan diri mereka sendiri menikmati apapun yang tersedia di dalam kulkas. Shuuzou bergabung, duduk bertiga bersama kedua tamunya di _mini bar_.

"Aku terkejut, sejujurnya. Temanku yang taat peraturan mendadak berubah jadi kriminal." Shuuzou mencomot sekeping Oreo dari toples.

"Wah, terima kasih pujiannya." Chihiro menyeruput coklat panasnya. "Aku tidak sealim yang terlihat, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Jadi, apa maumu, Mayuzumi?" tanya Shuuzou tanpa basa-basi. "Aku harap alasanmu masuk akal sampai berani membuatku nyaris tuli."

"Aku butuh tempat singgah sementara." Si kelabu mengendikkan dagu, menunjuk barang bawaan yang disandarkan ke dinding seberang. "Untuk _benda itu._ "

"Kau pikir apartemenku barak pengungsian?" Si tuan rumah menunjuk si benda mencurigakan dengan ujung jari. "Dan lagi, benda apa itu?"

"Lihat saja sendiri." Jawab Chihiro tanpa menatap si penanya. Atensinya tercuri oleh kepingan biskuit keju di tengah meja.

Shuuzou berjalan melintasi ruangan. Penasaran, pemuda itu menyentakkan kain penutup dan melemparnya sembarangan.

Sang ketua senat sukses dibuat tercengang.

"Darimana kau dapatkan _benda ini_?" tanya Shuuzou, setelah beberapa detik terlewat.

" _Nyolong._ " Jawab Chihiro asal. "Asal kau tahu saja, sekarang ini kami sedang buron."

Mulut Shuuzou terbuka lebar. Atensinya beralih pada pacar sang kawan yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Ini serius?"

"Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira." Shigehiro _nyengir_ sambil menggaruk pipi. "Jadi, maaf sebelumnya, kalau mendadak polisi datang menggeledah tempat ini."

"Memangnya kalian habis _ngutil_ dari geleri mana?" Mata Shuuzou membulat sempurna. "Yang lebih penting lagi, kalian membawa benda bermasalah ini ke rumahku pula. Kalian mau melantikku menjadi anggota sindikat rampok lukisan?"

"Bukan dari galeri manapun, tenang saja." Sahut Chihiro. "Cuma dari _sarang_ seseorang yang aku kenal."

"Lalu kenapa malah kau angkut ke sini?" suara Shuuzou meninggi. "Kalau tidak mau tertangkap, jual saja di pasar gelap sana!"

"Justru karena itulah..." Chihiro menjeda. Ditatapnya iris sang kawan tepat di retina. "...aku membawanya ke sini. Aku butuh bantuanmu, Nijimura."

"Bantuan apa?" Shuuzou melipat tangan di depan dada. "Memasangnya di lelang pasar gelap? Lupakan! Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam kasus kriminal apapun!"

"Bukan di pasar gelap. Kau hanya perlu memajangnya." Chihiro mengangkat sebelah alis. "Di aula."

"HAAH?!" mulut Shuuzou kembali menganga. "Aula? Aula Rakuzan?"

Chihiro mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Untuk apa?" sang ketua senat belum menyerah menuntut penjelasan.

Sang bawahan pasang raut super datar. "Ikut seleksi, tentu saja."

"Kau bilang ini barang curian, Bung." Shuuzou mengingatkan.

"Memang." Chihiro mengedikkan bahu. "Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Tentu saja masalah. Kau mau nama Rakuzan diseret ke pengadilan?!" Shuuzou terlanjur terbawa emosi. "Bisa hancur reputasiku sebagai Ketua Senat paling gemilang!"

Belum sempat Chihiro meredakan emosi sang kawan, suara mengantuk nan malas terdengar dari dalam.

"Ada apa _sich_ ribut-ribut? Ini masih pagi tahu!"

Haizaki Shougou. Si anak elektro.

Muncul dalam keadaan _super_ berantakan. Tubuh bagian atas telanjang. Satu tangan memegangi pinggang. Berjalan pun sambil tertatih, agak mengangkang, dan terpincang-pincang.

Shigehiro mengalami kejutan ronde lanjutan.

 _Kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ bertebaran. Ditambah beberapa luka memar. Dan bonus aroma khas produk aktifitas ranjang.

Rasanya, Shigehiro ingin pingsan sekarang!

Sementara si pendatang baru menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan heran. Seingatnya, hanya ada dia dan Shuuzou saja semalam. Belum lagi terdengar kokok merdu ayam jantan, penghuni apartemen sudah bertambah lagi dua orang.

"Kenapa dua orang ini bisa ada di sini?" kening Shougou mengeriting.

Shuuzou menghela napas. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sang pacar. Handuk bekas keramas digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Shougou yang terekspos bebas.

"Balik ke kamar sana!" Shuuzou memutar tubuh Shougou. "Kau membuat Ogiwara nyaris semaput, tahu!"

"Memangnya siapa yang suruh lihat?" protes si mantan preman. "Dan lagi, sejak kapan mereka ada di sini, Shuuzou?"

"Sejak tadi." Shuuzou mendorong Shougou masuk ke dalam _kandang_. "Jangan ikut campur dulu! Nanti aku cerita kalau urusannya sudah jelas."

Gerutuan Shougou teredam oleh pintu yang ditutup dari luar.

"Kau main BDSM, huh?" Chihiro iseng bertanya.

Yang ditanya kontan merengut. "Tutup mulutmu!"

Chihiro terkekeh. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau hanya perlu mengikutkannya dalam seleksi hari ini."

"Ini barang curian." Shuuzou menegaskan. "Aku tidak mau akhir masa jabatanku berakhir di pengadilan."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Nijimura." Chihiro menenangkan. "Tidak akan ada keterlibatan aparat dalam bentuk apapun. Apalagi sampai ke meja hijau."

"Dan pemilik lukisan ini?" Shuuzou masih mengejar. "Bagaimana kalau dia melayangkan tuntutan?"

"Tidak akan." Chihiro meyakinkan. "Dia hanya akan mengamuk padaku. Aku jamin."

"Sesimpel itu?" Shuuzou memicingkan mata, curiga. "Memangnya siapa pemilik lukisan ini?"

Chihiro membuang muka. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Sang ketua senat menghela napas berat. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa tujuanmu?"

"Aku melakukannya demi pemiliknya." Iris kelabu menerawang. "Aku harap, cara ini bisa membuatnya bahagia."

Detik berikutnya, tak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan Shuuzou yang dari tadi gencar menginterogasi, tampak sudah setuju untuk bekerja sama. Pemuda itu cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa ada _sesuatu_ yang akan tetap jadi _rahasia._

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada kelas hari ini?" tanya Chihiro setelah beberapa lama.

"Ada, jam kedua." Jawab Shuuzou. "Tapi aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Ada urusan dengan Mibuchi dan Akashi. Soal seleksi itu."

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku pergi denganmu." Chihiro menunjuk si barang curian. "Benda itu sudah harus ada di aula sebelum ada seorang pun yang masuk ke sana."

"Entah Dewi Fortuna sedang tergila-gila padamu atau apa, tapi kau beruntung, Bung." Shuuzou mendengus. "Aku yang pegang kuncinya."

"Jadi, apartemenmu kosong hari ini?" Chihiro tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Aku punya satu permintaan lagi."

Shuuzou merotasi bola mata. "Apalagi?"

"Ada tempat untuk pacarku tidur?" Chihiro menepuk lembut kepala Shigehiro. "Shigehiro baru tidur jam tiga tadi. Lalu aku menyeretnya kemari."

Diperhatikan seperti itu, sejujurnya membuat Shigehiro malu.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu, di sofa ini, di mana saja." Sang tuan rumah mengizinkan. "Tapi jangan masuk ke kamarku. Bisa-bisa Shougou mengamuk. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan sendiri, Ogiwara. Shougou jaga rumah hari ini."

"Haizaki-kun tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" tanya Shigehiro.

Shuuzou menggelengkan kepala. "Dia libur."

Chihiro menyeringai tanpa kentara. "Jadi karena itu, kau menghajar pacarmu semalaman?"

Shigehiro menutup muka dengan kedua tangan.

Shuuzou kontan berang. "Bukan urusanmu, tahu!"

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Jadi, bagaimana Shigehiro tidak merasa heran?

Pacar yang _tadinya_ gagah berani berkorban demi adik tersayang layaknya seorang ksatria di film-film kolosal. Sampai tega mengajaknya main _maling-malingan,_ lalu dengan bangga memproklamirkan diri sebagai buronan. Sekarang malah ribut merancang skenario pembunuhan, lengkap dengan daftar seperangkat perkakas, alat dan bahan. Plus naskah adegan tambahan ekstra kejam : _memasak jeroan orang!_

Gara-garanya? Chihiro mendadak menyesali langkah mulia yang dianggapnya akan membuat Tetsuya bahagia. Buntutnya, si kelabu malah merasa sudah melemparkan adiknya ke jurang neraka. Sungguh, pemuda itu merasa berdosa karena menjadi kakak durhaka.

"Chihiro-san." Percobaan kembali dilakukan.

Diabaikan.

"Chihiro-san." Masih berusaha sabar.

Tetap diabaikan.

Habis kesabaran, Shigehiro menerjang sang pacar dan memeluknya dari belakang. "CHIHIRO-SAN!"

Si kelabu tersentak.

Pemuda itu memutar badan. Mendapati sang pacar yang melayangkan protes lewat tatap menghujam.

"Shigehiro." Lirihnya. "Kenapa kau...?"

"Bukan aku yang kenapa." Sela Shigehiro serta merta. Pemuda itu lalu menarik Chihiro sampai terduduk di sofa. "Kau harus tenang dulu, Chihiro-san."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" tandas Chihiro. "Sampai sekarang Tetsuya belum pulang."

Shigehiro menghela napas. Pemuda itu menyodorkan segelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. "Minum dulu, Chihiro-san."

Gelas diterima, lalu diseruput perlahan. Efeknya lumayan, mampu mengendurkan saraf-saraf tegang.

"Aku pikir Tetsuya-kun pasti baik-baik saja." Shigehiro menggumam. "Akashi bersamanya."

Suara gelas membentur kaca memecah hening suasana.

"Justru karena si setan merah itu bersama Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa tenang!" bentak Chihiro. "Kau tidak tahu manusia seperti apa Si Akashi itu, Shigehiro!"

Shigehiro berjengit kaget. Tubuh diseret menjauh, sepenuhnya reflek.

"Maaf, Chihiro-san." Suara Shigehiro bergetar. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Maafkan aku."

Chihiro sontak tersadar. Tidak seharusnya pemuda itu melampiaskan emosi pada sang pacar. Diraihnya tubuh gemetar Shigehiro ke dalam pelukan.

"Tidak, Shigehiro." Chihiro mengecup puncak kepala Shigehiro. "Aku yang minta maaf. Aku sudah kelewatan."

Shigehiro menggelengkan kepala, masih merasa bersalah. "Kalau tahu Chihiro-san akan jadi secemas ini, aku tidak akan ikut memojokkan Chihiro-san di kantin tadi."

Chihiro menghela napas berat. "Jadi kenapa kau lakukan itu tadi?"

"Karena Chihiro-san bilang ini demi kebahagiaan Tetsuya-kun." Iris sewarna kayu tampak berkaca-kaca.

Diam sejenak, Chihiro menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Otomatis menarik Shigehiro semakit lekat di dadanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah." Ujar si kelabu kemudian. "Sejak awal, ini memang kulakukan demi kebahagiaan Tetsuya."

"Lalu kenapa Chihiro-san mendadak marah?" tanya Shigehiro.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja." Chihiro meringis. "Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba aku merasa sudah menumbalkan Tetsuya agar dilahap iblis penghuni neraka."

"Tapi mereka memang sepasang kekasih, Chihiro-san." Kening Shigehiro berkerut heran. "Mereka saling mencintai, ingat?"

"Sekalipun mereka pacaran, tidak serta merta membenarkan kelakuan Akashi yang mengurung adikku sampai 2 hari 2 malam." Tegas Chihiro berapi-api. "Akan jadi 3 malam kalau hari ini Tetsuya tidak pulang."

Tak disangka, jawaban Chihiro malah membuat Shigehiro tertawa. Menilik sikonnya, bukankah mereka sama saja? Saking seringnya Shigehiro menginap, malah kelihatan seolah mereka sudah tinggal bersama.

"Intinya..." Shigehiro _cengengesan_. "...Chihiro-san hanya _parno._ Ini kekhawatiran yang berlebihan."

"Bukan berlebihan." Sangkal Chihiro. "Ini kekhawatiran yang sangat beralasan."

"Tetsuya-kun pasti baik-baik saja." Shigehiro tersenyum menenangkan. "Percaya saja!"

Chihiro mendengus. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"Karena Akashi bersamanya." Shigehiro meyakinkan. "Akashi pasti menjaganya."

Chihiro menyipitkan mata. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya...tahu." Shigehiro mengedikkan bahu. "Akashi mencintai Tetsuya-kun. Sangat mencintainya malah."

"Bagiku, cebol merah itu tetap serigala berbulu domba." Chihiro mendecih, rahangnya mengeras. "Dia pasti memanfaatkan kesempatan agar bisa menjamah Tetsuya."

Shigehiro baru akan menyela, saat bel apartemen berdering mengejutkan telinga.

"Siapa itu ya?" Shigehiro bangkit dari duduknya. "Biar aku yang membuka pintunya."

Sementara Chihiro kembali tenggelam dalam angan-angan. Otaknya masih berkutat mempertimbangkan akan dia apakan tubuh si calon korban. Direbus, digoreng, atau dipanggang?

Sampai pekik terkejut Shigehiro membuat lamunannya buyar.

"Tetsuya-kun!?"

Kontan saja, Chihiro melesat ke depan. Pemuda itu ingin memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri, bahwa adik kesayangannya benar-benar pulang.

"Tetsuya?!" Chihiro memanggil. "Kau bener-benar pul..."

Kata-katanya tertelan. Tubuh Chihiro kontan menengang. Lantaran si calon target proyek _psyco-_ nya malah _nampang_ dan pamer seringai super mengesalkan.

"Kenapa kau ikut kemari?" Chihiro menunjuk wajah Seijuurou dengan ujung jari. Sebagai tuan rumah, pemuda itu ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak _welcome_ sama sekali.

"Mengantarkan pacarku pulang." Ujar Seijuurou tanpa beban. Pemuda itu melenggang santai ke dalam.

"Tunggu dulu!" Chihiro reflek mencegah. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?"

Seijuurou memutar badan.

"Lihat?!" Seijuurou mengangkat jemarinya yang bertautan erat dengan jemari sang pacar. "Tetsuya yang mengajakku masuk."

Chihiro baru akan kembali _demo._ Tapi batal karena pundaknya dicengkeram dari belakang oleh Shigehiro. Si surai coklat itu memperingatkan dengan gelengan, meminta sang pacar agar bersabar.

Chihiro menarik napas kuat-kuat demi meredam emosi.

Setelah menutup pintu, Chihiro masuk ke dalam. Diikuti Shigehiro di belakang. Pemuda itu mendapati Tetsuya yang tengah sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di mini bar. Sedangkan Seijuurou menunggu sambil memeluk sang pacar dari belakang.

Sesaat, iris kelabunya bersirobok tatap dengan heterokrom pemuda merah yang terlanjur dicapnya sebagai _si pembawa bencana._ Sorot mengejek dan bangga karena merasa menang tertangkap sempurna dari iris beda warna.

Sungguh ampuh membuat Chihiro mati-matian menahan geram.

Demi Tuhan! Jika saja kekerasan legal, tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin mencakar habis muka _si setan merah_ itu sampai tidak bisa disembuhkan.

"Ini untuk Sei-kun." Si _baby blue_ menyodorkan segelas coklat panas.

Seijuurou menerimanya dengan senyum terkembang. Pun juga tidak lupa mengecup pelipis sang pacar. "Terima kasih, Sayang."

Menyaksikan itu, Shigehiro hanya bisa meringis dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Chihiro malah ingin muntah lantaran sudah tidak betah melihat akting murahan sok mesra si cebol merah.

Masa bodoh dengan situasi ala roman picisan, Chihiro menghampiri si adik kesayangan. Pemuda itu menarik lengan Tetsuya, memisahkannya dari rangkulan Raja Neraka.

"Ada apa, Chihiro-nii?" Tetsuya bertanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?" bukannya menjawab, sang kakak justru balik melempar tanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Chihiro-nii."

"Kau yakin?" Chihiro memutar-mutar tubuh Tetsuya, memeriksa. "Tidak luka sama sekali?"

"Aku bebas luka." Tetsuya meyakinkan. "Jaminan 100%."

Chihiro menarik napas lega, saat memastikan tidak ada cacat sedikit pun di tubuh adiknya.

Tetsuya mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa Chihiro-nii khawatir sekali?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir." Iris kelabu melirik si pemuda merah dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau pergi bersama _dia!"_

Seijuurou hanya merotasi bola mata.

Tetsuya memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Ada apa dengan Sei-kun?"

"Orang ini berbahaya, Tetsuya. Kau belum tahu saja." Chihiro menggebu-gebu. Tatapan terkunci pada si _baby blue,_ tapi jari menunjuk si pelaku. "Dia ini serigala. Ular bermuka dua. Kalau kau lengah, dia bisa menggigit, melahap, atau mematukmu kapan pun dia mau."

Sementara yang kena tunjuk hanya bungkam. Sedang malas tarik urat, Seijuurou hanya mendengarkan. Entah apa yang tengah pemuda ini pikirkan.

Raut Tetsuya semakin datar, seiring label-label kejam masih gencar dialamatkan Chihiro pada sang pacar. Telinganya panas lantaran sang kakak tega mengatai Seijuurou dengan selusin karakteristik hewan liar. Lagipula, dia baru saja pulang, malah diajak bertengkar. _Sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan!_

Saking sudah sangat kesal, otak kreatif Tetsuya malah melahirkan ide jahil untuk membalas sarkasme sang pawang. Si _baby blue_ nyaris yakin, ide ini akan membuat Chihiro melolong _sopran_ macam orang _sarap_ yang kabur dari balai pengobatan.

Menghela napas sejenak, Tetsuya menepuk kedua pundak sang kakak. Otomatis menghentikan racauan ala bendungan _ambrol_ si pemuda kelabu.

"Asal Chihiro-nii tahu saja." Tetsuya mengulas senyum setipis kertas. "Sei-kun sudah melakukannya."

Rasa penasaran Shigehiro tiba-tiba terpancing gara-gara ucapan Tetsuya barusan. Sementara Seijuurou sudah tertarik sejak melihat ekspresi tidak biasa di wajah pemuda birunya tersayang.

Perasaan Chihiro mendadak tidak enak. "Melakukan apa, Tetsuya?"

"Menyerangku." Ujar Tetsuya ringan.

Pemuda itu melenggang santai mendekati Seijuurou, lalu duduk manis di pangkuan sang pangeran. Tak ketinggalan, kedua lengannya menggelayut manja di leher sang pacar. _Duh, pamer kemesraan!_

Tidak peduli kalau Shigehiro menatap mereka dengan mulut menganga. Pun juga tidak peduli Chihiro sudah melotot ganas sampai bola matanya tampak nyaris bergulir keluar dari rongganya.

"Ap.. Ap.. Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" Chihiro terbata-bata.

Tetsuya melirik Seijuurou, mengerling jahil. Seijuurou yang paham sinyal kiriman sang kekasih hati langsung pasang senyum miring. Lengannya melingkar posesif di pinggang ramping.

"Sei-kun sudah sering menyerangku, Chihiro-nii." Jawab Tetsuya frontal. "Seperti yang Chihiro-nii bilang. Menggigit, melahap, mematuk. Berkali-kali."

Biar lebih romantis nan dramatis, Seijuurou berimprovisasi. Kecupan mesra dilayangkan pada pipi mulus sang pemilik hati.

"Tapi Chihiro-nii bisa lihat, bukan? Aku sehat. Aku tidak terluka. Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi kesimpulannya..." Tetsuya mengecup ujung hidung kekasihnya, sengaja. "... Sei-kun sama sekali tidak berbahaya. 100% aman."

Mendengar pernyataan itu... Melihat akting sepasang kekasih itu... Tubuh Chihiro dan Shigehiro mendadak beku.

Bedanya, Shigehiro dipastikan masih hidup. Lantaran matanya masih berkedip-kedip gugup. Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa, lalu meringkuk. Shigehiro heboh menjerit, tapi berhasil teredam oleh permukaan sofa yang empuk.

Sementara Chihiro sudah mirip arca batu. Kalau bukan karena dadanya masih bergerak naik-turun, pemuda itu mungkin akan disangka patung.

Sumpah! Seijuurou ingin tertawa sekarang juga. Sambil berguling-guling juga kalau bisa. Ekspresi si pawang over protektif super menyebalkan itu sungguh tidak ternilai harganya.

Lalu, tanpa belas kasihan, Seijuurou menjatuhkan serangan _kamikaze,_ tepat ke jantung benteng lawan.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa memberitahu sesuatu padamu, Sayang." Ujar Seijuurou mesra di telinga Tetsuya. "Aku mau menginap di sini."

 _OH... BEDEBAH SIALAN!_

Bagai ditimpuk dengan kapak. Berita super menggembirakan itu kelewat berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Chihiro yang sempat terdisorientasi mendadak.

Reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan dengan sangat dramatis oleh tiga orang yang berbeda pula. Tergantung situasi hati dan perasaan terhadap si pembawa berita.

Chihiro, jelas kembali murka. "APA KAU BILANG?!"

Shigehiro, langsung tobat dari aksi jejeritan di sofa. "Menginap? Kapan?"

Tetsuya, hanya mengerjapkan mata. "Kenapa Sei-kun baru bilang sekarang?"

Seijuurou menyeringai tampan.

"Aku mau menginap di sini. Malam ini." Seijuurou mengacak surai Tetsuya. "Maaf aku lupa, Tetsuya. Tapi tidak masalah, bukan?"

Chihiro langsung menggebrak meja. "TENTU SAJA MASALAH BESAR!"

"Chihiro-nii!?" Tetsuya membentak. Pemuda itu turun dari pangkuan Seijuurou, lalu menghampiri Chihiro.

"Kau tidak serius mengizinkan orang itu tidur di kamarmu _kan_ , Tetsuya?" Chihiro masih tidak bisa terima.

"Sebenarnya masalah Chihiro-nii apa?" Tetsuya benar-benar marah. "Setiap kali Ogiwara-kun menginap di sini, meski sampai berhari-hari, aku tidak pernah protes. Giliran pacarku menginap, kenapa Chihiro-nii malah protes?"

Mendengar namanya terseret, Shigehiro menunjuk diri sendiri, lalu menepuk dahi. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati. Pertengkaran tidak jelas kakak beradik ini sungguh membuatnya ingin melarikan diri. _Hei, bukankah hanya dirinya seorang yang memang tidak punya masalah apapun di sini?_

Chihiro mengacak rambutnya, gusar. "Tapi orang itu berba..."

"Tidak peduli!" tandas Tetsuya serta merta. "Sei-kun pacarku. Aku yang lebih mengenal Sei-kun. Bukan Chihiro-nii."

Setelah menjatuhkan harga mati, Tetsuya mengampiri sang pacar. Digenggamnya jemari Seijuurou, bermaksud menuntun pemuda itu ke kamar. "Kita istirahat, Sei-kun. Aku lelah."

Berdua, sepasang merpati yang tengah kasmaran itu melenggang santai ke dalam.

Sedangkan Shigehiro tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan jelas lebih memilih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Percuma. Lebih baik dia cari selamat secepatnya saja.

Lantaran muka Chihiro sudah merah membara. Tubuh sekaku baja. Jemari mengepal erat sampai berubah pucat di samping paha. Saking panas amarahnya terlanjur melalap dada dan nyaris menghanguskan nalar kepala.

Shigehiro beringsut turun dari sofa. Lalu perlahan bersembunyi di balik meja. Tidak lupa pasang jari untuk menyumpal telinga. Firasatnya mengatakan, dampak ide tengil Tetsuya akan terjadi dalam sekejap mata.

Dan... benar saja!

Lolongan memekakkan nan mengerikan si pemuda kelabu (kembali) memecah udara.

' _Duh, Kami-sama!'_ Shigehiro mengelus dada. _'Aku ogah setor muka, apalagi jadi juru bicara kalau sebentar lagi bakal datang konvoi demo para tetangga!'_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Langit tak berbintang menghampar gelap sehitam jelaga. Melingkup, mengurung seluas bentang kota dengan sayap-sayap kelam penuh kuasa.

Laki-laki setengah baya itu berdiri di samping jendela kaca. Diam, tanpa suara, bak patung tanpa nyawa.

Suara ketuk teratur sol sepatu membentur lantai terdengar dari belakang.

"Masaomi-sama." Si pendatang menyapa.

Laki-laki itu tak berbalik. Tak perlu. "Apa yang kau dapat, Tanaka?"

"Mereka sudah bertemu." Singkat, Tanaka menjawab.

Laki-laki itu hanya diam. Berita ini sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. Realita yang terjadi sekarang sama sekali tidak meleset dari yang pernah dia perkirakan.

Tanaka menyerahkan sebilah _tablet_ saat sang atasan kembali duduk di kursi kebesaran.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya, Masaomi–sama?" Tanaka bertanya.

"Tidak ada." Laki-laki itu menjalin jemari. "Hanya... terus awasi mereka."

Tanaka membungkuk hormat. "Baik."

Setelah Tanaka pergi, laki-laki itu kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tablet dinyalakan. Password dimasukkan.

File khusus dibuka. Menampilkan deretan foto dua anak manusia.

Merah dan biru muda. Berjalan bersama. Bergandengan mesra. Penuh tawa dengan raut bahagia.

Laki-laki itu membuka laci meja. Mengeluarkan sebuah bingkai kecil dari dalam sana. Hanya berisi selembar potret lama. Seorang bocah kecil bersurai merah, bersama seorang wanita.

Mata dewasanya berbinar dalam banyak makna. Rindu, cinta, bangga. Namun juga... luka?

"Kali ini Ayah hanya akan berperan sebagai pengamat." Laki-laki itu menggumam. "Ayah ingin tahu, bagaimana caramu melawan dunia, Putraku."

Atensinya kembali teralih pada tablet di tangan kiri.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi_"

Foto pemuda beiris sebiru samudra diperbesar dengan ketukan jari. Sudut bibir tertarik ke satu sisi.

"_ Kuroko Tetsuya."

 **~ ~ TeBeCe ~ ~**

Author's note:

Haaahh... akhirnya publish jugaaaa... sebenarnya pengen publish kalo fict ini udah bener-bener tuntas. Tapi ternyata rencana meleset jauh dari relita. Hahaha... setelah lama nggak nongol, mendadak muncul sama fict yang panjaaaang gila. Masih TeBeCe pula. Iyaaa... saya tahu, saya emang keterlaluan. ^_^'

Nggak pernah lupa, special thanks buat yang udah nge-fav, follow, & review di fict IFU kemaren. **Lisette3157, Shiraishi Itsuka, Kawaii Marshmallow, ratnakartik, TeamChitoge, Newbie Kepo, , egaocchi, Akiko Daisy, Hanyo4, Kensha88, Daehoney, En Leciel, Siucchi, Kikuuuu, , Nanas RabbitFox, Nanodayo411, NoVizH19, potatomochi, rizky, Ariefyana Fuji, Ayuni Yuukinojo, Shinju Hatsune, Oikawa Tori, Hyra Zlyra, ryuel, Shimotsuki Mika, Ayumi Hinagi, elvioctaviani, Mayuyuzumi Asari, chennie21, TomoHaru, Ai Masaharu, ShirShira, redbabyblue.** (Btw, ada yang ketinggalan nggak? ^_^')

Nggak ketinggalan juga... Terima kasih banyak buat para silent reader di luar sana, di mana pun kalian berada.

Karena saya masih newbie, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Mohon bantuannya. Dan terima kasih karena meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

Akhir kata... review, please... ^_^'.

NB : semoga masih ada banyak waktu dan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan fict super duper abal ini. ^_^'. Salam Akakuro...


	2. Chapter 2

Shintarou murka, _inginnya_.

Terutama jika ramalan suci Oha-asa mendadak mengalami disfungsi. _Lucky item_ -nya jadi _lemot_ sekali. Telat mengeluarkan tameng sakti penangkal kesialanyang kian hari kian secanggih radiasi.

Yang membuat si hijau lumut pening kepala, kenapa situasi merugikan itu selalu menimpanya saat dia bertemu __dengan pasangan cetarmembahanaSeijuurou-Tetsuya?

Berawal _'kebetulan jumpa_ ', pas di depan aula.

Shintarou sengaja berangkat pagi karena ada agenda pertemuan kilat dengan seluruh penganggung jawab acara perayaan ulang tahun Rakuzan. Rencananya setelah pertemuan itu kelar, Shintarou mau mendekam di laboratorium sambil menunggu jam kuliahnya datang.

Tak sengaja, iris zamrudnya menangkap sang ketua BEM tengah melenggang santai bersama pacarnya menuju destinasi yang berbeda.

Shintarou langsung curiga.

Kenapa Seijuurou malah santai-santai saja padahal sudah mepet sekali waktu rapatnya? Lagipula, ruang rapat ada di belakang sana. Dan sangat menyampah waktu kalau harus memutar lewat wilayahnya anak-anak sastra.

Didorong rasa tanggung jawab sekelas dewa, Shintarou nekat menegur sang ketua.

"Akashi." Shintarou bergerak menghampiri.

Yang dipanggil putar badan. Seijuurou menatap sang tangan kanan dengan raut datar, tanpa sedikit pun merasa perlu membalas sapaan bahkan mengucap salam.

"Midorima-kun, _ohayou._ " Si _baby blue_ lebih beradap rupanya.

Shintarou mengangguk lalu membenarkan kacamata. " _Ohayou_."

"Jadi, ada apa?" Seijuurou langsung bertanya. Anti basa-basi dia.

"Kau ini mau pergi ke mana, Akashi?" Shintaro pasang tampang tegas terbaik. "Bukan bermaksud mengingatkan. Tapi pagi ini kita punya agenda rapat, _nanodayo_."

"Aku tahu." Ujar Seijuurou. "Tapi aku mau mengantar Tetsuya ke kelasnya dulu."

Shintarou baru akan buka suara, saat Tetsuya lebih dulu menyela.

"Sei-kun tidak perlu mengantarku." Ujar Tetsuya. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sei-kun tidak boleh telat mengahadiri rapat, iya kan?"

Shintarou mengangguk-angguk bangga. Si _baby blue_ ini lumayan pengertian juga ternyata.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Seijuurou serta merta. Kedua lengannya bahkan sudah melingkar manis di pinggang kekasihnya.

Shintarou tidak jadi merasa lega.

"Banyak manusia berbahaya di sepanjang jalan, Sayang. Aku benci mereka melirikmu, melihatmu, atau nekat mendekatimu. Mereka mencari-cari kesempatan karena kau sedang bebas tanpa penjagaan. Jadi, aku akan mengantarmu sampai kelas dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Seijuurou menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tak lupa menambah aura diktator nan mencekam.

' _Dasar posesif akut! Dipikir dia Paspampres?!'_

Shintarou menyumpah. Tapi masih cukup waras untuk melakukannya hanya dalam hati saja.

"Tapi kau yang membawa surat edarannya, _nanodayo_." Shintarou masih berusaha berkepala dingin.

"Sudah aku serahkan pada Shuuzou." Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku tetap akan mengantar Tetsuyaku, tidak peduli meski kau keberatan sekalipun."

Tetsuya hanya menghela napas. Seijuurou sudah menggamit lengannya dan bersiap menariknya ke kelas. Untuk terakhir kali, Tetsuya menatap Shintarou dengan raut minta maaf.

"Maaf, Midorima-kun." Tetsuya tersenyum setipis kertas. "Midorima-kun boleh ikut kalau mau."

Entah setan dari neraka lapis ke berapa yang berbisik di telinga. Tapi setan itu berhasil menyentil titik rawan di otak si kacamata.

 _Rasa penasaran._

Seumur-umur menghuni Rakuzan, Shintarou memang tidak pernah benar-benar menginjakkan kaki di teritorinya para seniman. Satu-satunya alasan, gedung kuliah tempatnya bersemayam terletak jauh di seberang. Kalau dari simpang empat utama di depan Aula Besar, jalannya memang berlawanan. Anak-anak seni ke kiri, sedangkan dirinya ke kanan.

Kecuali ada tugas dadakan sialan dari sang ketua BEM seperti tempo hari, sampai lulus pun, Shintarou ragu kakinya akan pernah bertandang ke sarangnya anak-anak kesenian. Itu pun lewat jalan pintas dari markas BEM yang langsung menuju fakultas sastra di belakang.

Karena itulah di dalam benaknya yang terdalam, Shintarou sebenarnya luar biasa penasaran. Gosip yang beredar bilang, anak-anak seni Rakuzan itu _aneh_ -nya kelewatan. Saking anehnya, sampai tidak bisa dipaham bahkan oleh teori penalaran para ilmuwan.

Dibilang antonim sejati anak-anak kedokteran. Mereka, yang diketahui Shintarou sebagai _para pengguna otak kanan._

Parahnya, sebelum logikanya benar-benar sadar, kedua tungkai panjang Shintarou sudah bergerak lebih dulu. Mengikuti sepasang _love birds_ kasmaran macam _bodyguard_ yang super patuh.

Gapura belang-belang bercat _ngejreng_ menyambut di depan mata.

 **SELAMAT DATANG DI KAWASAN NIR-LOGIKA!**

' **Kosongkan Pikiranmu dan Rasakan Sepuasmu!'**

Shintarou menganga.

Jangankan sekedar penderita minus sepertinya. Orang katarak yang berdiri di jalan raya sana dipastikan _melek_ melihat spanduk besar berwarna pelangi dengan tulisan menyala yang terbentang tepat di atas kepalanya.

Lalu, Shintarou dibuat paham dalam sekejap mata. Saat kakinya menginjak wilayah pertama. Kawasan anak-anak seni rupa!

Kalau ada manusia waras yang pernah _nyasar_ ke negeri atah berantah berpenghuni makhluk-makhluk khayal produk dongeng pengantar tidur bocah-bocah insomnia, tapi dalam versi jungkir baliknya, mungkin beginilah rasanya.

Abstrak. Absurd. Aneh. Unik. Nyentrik.

Mahasiswanya mungkin tidak sebanyak fakultas lainnya. Tapi orang-orang ini mampu membuat dunia yang berbeda.

Penghuninya menyebar ke mana-mana. Mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka suka. Mencipta apapun yang mereka rasa. Tak peduli dimaki gila. Dicela IQ tiarap pun sudah biasa.

Shintarou sampai tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Apapun sebutannya, tempat ini memang _nir-logika!_

Dan si kacamata mustahil melewatkan tatapan-tatapan asing sepanjang jalan. Duduk sebagai tangan kanan ketua BEM, plus predikatnya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran berprestasi membanggakan, otomatis membuat profilnya lumayan terkenal.

Tapi tatapan mereka membuat Shintarou bergidik ngeri. Shintarou tidak pernah ditatap dengan cara aneh seperti ini.

Datar tanpa ekspresi. Dingin tak beremosi. Tak terbaca, tapi menimbulkan kesan menelanjangi. Plus seringai-seringai miring sinting mencurigakan di bibir ala psikopat pelaku mutilasi.

Sumpah!? Shintarou ingin segera lenyap dari tempat ini.

Beranjak semakin ke dalam, perasaan Shintarou semakin tenang. Paling tidak, kawasan para pemusik dan penari terasa lebih normal. Para mahasiswanya juga tampak seperti manusia beradap dan paham aturan.

Baru saat itulah Shintarou ingat kalau wilayahnya anak-anak sastra berada nun jauh di belakang jika lewat gapura depan. Kawasan yang kelewat tenang, sampai terasa bagai di kuburan. Tapi mungkin destinasi paling tepat untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Terutama bagi mahasiswa kedokteran yang baru saja mengalami tekanan mental dan kejiwaan.

Sampai di kelas, si _baby blue_ menggiring masuk kedua pengantarnya.

"Duduk dulu, Midorima-kun." Tetsuya mempersilakan. "Midorima-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Otakmu masih waras, Shintarou?" sindir Seijuurou.

"Aku masih waras, _nanodayo_." Shintarou menaikkan kacamata yang bahkan tidak pernah bergeser semili pun dari posisinya. "Hanya sedikit terguncang."

" _Good_." Seijuurou mengedikkan bahu. "Karena otakmu masih dibutuhkan dalam rapat pagi ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi?" Kening Shintarou mengernyit curiga.

"Kau." Seijuurou menunjuk muka Shintarou dengan jari. "Masih dibutuhkan dalam rapat."

"Ralat, _nanodayo_." Shintarou langsung mengoreksi. "Kita, dibutuhkan dalam rapat. Itu artinya..." Shintarou menjeda, lalu mengetuk jam tangannya di depan muka sang ketua. "Kita harus pergi sekarang juga kalau tidak mau kena marah ketua senat."

"Aku berubah pikiran." Ujar Seijuurou tanpa beban. Pemuda itu mengelus sayang kepala sang pacar. "Aku mau melihat Tetsuyaku belajar dari dekat."

Shintarou berdiri serta merta. Pemuda itu nyaris menggebrak meja, kalau saja Tetsuya tidak keburu menyela.

"Sei-kun mau bolos?" Tetsuya merengut tudak suka. "Tidak boleh, Sei-kun!"

"Pacarmu benar." Shintarou kontan mendukung. "Kau harus dengarkan pacarmu, _nanodayo_."

Tapi si merah malah menggeleng keras kepala.

"Khusus hari ini, aku tidak akan mendengarkan siapa pun. Tidak Tetsuya, apalagi kau, Shintarou. Lagipula agenda rapat pagi hanya penyerahan tugas yang bahkan sudah tersusun di selebaran. Bahkan Reo bisa membereskan rapat itu sendirian. Dan aku malas menghadiri pertemuan yang tidak benar-benar penting."

' _Dasar cabe merah keriting! Memangnya, jogrok di kelas lain demi menunggui pacar yang tengah diceramahi dosen itu penting?!'_

Di sudut labus otaknya, Shintarou tengah menonjok habis-habisan muka pemuda merah yang –sialnya- sudah dia kenal sejak masih batita.

Sungguh, hanya Tuhan yang tahu berapa banyak Shintarou memimpikan hal itu setiap kali dia tidur.

Seakan ditampar realita, meski Shintarou terpaksa, tapi pemuda itu harus percaya.

Kalau para tetua bilang _cinta itu buta, bikin gila, menumpulkan logika, tak peduli kasta, masa bodoh si dia bergender apa,_ maka semua itu bukan hanya sekedar pemerah bibir saja.

Dan Shintarou sudah melihat buktinya, tepat di depan mata.

Masih sambil menahan kesal, si hijau lumut memutuskan pergi saja. Bukan karena mengalah pada sang ketua, tapi lebih karena mengamankan keselamatan nalarnya.

Lama-lama berdekatan dengan ketua BEM yang sedang dimabuk asmara –dalam kasus ini, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut mabuk Tetsuya- bisa berbahaya. Shintarou tentu saja _ogah_ tertular virus cinta penumpul logika.

Sebelum Shintarou membuka pintu kelas Tetsuya, pemuda itu menyempatkan diri menyemburkan ultimatum terakhir pada sang ketua.

"Lakukan sesukamu! Tapi aku tidak mau jadi tameng penyelamat kalau Nijimura-senpai mengamuk padamu, _nanodayo._ "

Menulikan telinga dari gumaman Seijuurou yang entah apa, Shintarou membuka pintu kelas penuh gaya bak aktor-aktor drama.

Meski begitu, niat baik pemuda berbudi luhur pun tak selamanya berbuah mujur.

Jangankan keluar kelas, bergerak selangkah pun Shintarou tak bisa. Tubuhnya membeku tiba-tiba, lantaran si kacamata tengah berhadapan muka dengan Profesor Kagetora.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ, Nak?" Kening sang profesor mengernyit. "Cepat kembali ke tempatmu!"

Shintarou gelagapan. "Maaf, Prof. Tapi saya bukan..."

"Jangan membuang waktuku, Nak! Kuliah sudah terlambat 5 menit." Profesor Kagetora menarik paksa Shintarou ke dalam kelas, lalu mendudukkan pemuda itu di bangku paling depan.

Pertunjukan lawak Shintarou menuai cengiran geli dari sepenjuru ruangan.

Shintarou melongo.

Super bingung dengan daya ingat profesor legendaris kebanggaan anak-anak satra. Yang tetap santai ceramah bahkan dengan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran dan seorang mahasiswa manajemen yang menyasarkan diri ke kelasnya.

Dan lagi, Shintarou sama sekali tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan Profesor Kagetora!

Demi apapun juga! Seharusnya, saat ini Shintarou tengah bermesraan dengan seonggok _kadaver,_ pisau bedah, dan saudara-saudaranya. Bukannya malah menikmati dongeng tentang epos kadaluarsa dari zaman _bahuela!_

Shintarou sungguh tidak bisa percaya ini.

Kepalanya mendidih gegara pasangan cabe rawit di belakang punggungnya tidak berhenti terkekeh geli. Sementara dirinya setengah mati mengekang kedua kaki yang ingin melesat melarikan diri.

Begitu dua jam mata kuliah berakhir, pemuda itu kontan berdiri. Berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki, Shintarou bersumpah dalam hati.

Tidak akan dia menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu lagi.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Rated : masih T kayaknya**

 **Genre : Romance (failed!), Drama (failed!)**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typos, gaje, abal, OOC akut!**

 **Apapun yang** **dirasa** **tidak logis dalam fict ini, mohon dimaklumi** **!**

 **DLDR, bro...! It's simple. (cz you've been warned)**

.

 **BLUE RHAPSODY**

 **An 'I Found You's Sequel**

 **By AISH**

 **.**

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Midorima-kun pasti masih marah pada Sei-kun." Tetsuya menggumam setelah melapas cumbuan bibirnya pada sedotan.

"Abaikan saja. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Ujar Seijuurou tidak peduli. Pemuda itu tengah sibuk melahap _lasagna_ buatan sang kekasih hati.

Tetsuya mengedar pandangan ke sepenjuru ruangan. Seperti biasa, kantin pusat selalu dipenuhi mahasiswa-mahasiswa kelaparan di jam makan siang. Beruntung Seijuurou menemukan tempat kosong di pojokan.

Gara-gara insiden tak terduga di kelas Tetsuya tadi pagi, Seijuuruo praktis meninggalkan fakultas sastra setelah kuliah Profesor Kagetora berakhir. Untungnya, Seijuurou masih sempat membuat janji makan siang bersama Tetsuya di kantin.

"Kasihan Midorima-kun." Tetsuya menghela napas. "Aku rasa, Sei-kun berhutang satu permintaan maaf pada Midorima-kun."

" _No._ Bukan salahku Shintarou terjebak di kelasmu, _Dear_." Seijuurou mengedikkan bahu. "Salahnya sendiri mengikuti ajakanmu."

Tetsuya mendengus kesal. "Sei-kun menyebalkan."

Seijuurou mencuri kesempatan mengecup pipi sang pacar. "Terima kasih. Aku anggap itu pujian, Sayang."

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala. Heran dia. Kekasihnya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, padahal jelas Seijuurou turut andil penuh atas peristiwa yang menimpa wakilnya.

Tetsuya menyangga kepala dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Ditatapnya Seijuurou yang semakin _khusyu_ menghabiskan _lasagna_ buatannya.

"Okaa-sama mengidam apa waktu mengandungmu, Sei-kun?" Tetsuya pasang wajah prihatin. "Bagaimana urusannya Okaa-sama bisa melahirkan anak sepertimu?"

Seijuurou mengangkat dagu bangga. "Maksudmu, aku terlalu hebat untuk jadi putra ibuku?"

Tetsuya memutar bola mata. "Maksudku, Sei-kun kelewat menyebalkan untuk jadi putra seorang wanita seramah, sebaik, dan selembut Okaa-sama."

Bukannya merasa tertusuk sindiran kekasihnya, Seijuurou justru tertawa. Pemuda itu meraih tengkuk Tetsuya, lalu melumat lembut bibir cemberut favoritnya.

"Tapi Tetsuya sangat mencintai laki-laki menyebalkan ini."

Pipi pucatnya sontak merah padam. Tetsuya langsung membuang pandangan. Pemuda itu bertambah kesal karena dia juga gagal paham. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan jatuh hati pada pangeran tampan dengan kepribadian bermasalah yang perlu penanganan para profesional.

Sementara Seijuurou hanya tergelak dan mengacak gemas rambut Tetsuya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Seijuurou kemudian. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam tasnya. Seijuurou langsung menggenggam jemari kekasihnya begitu Tetsuya berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka berdua melenggang pergi tanpa peduli sedang diperhatikan oleh lusinan pasang mata.

"Sei-kun?" Tetsuya memanggil.

"Hm?" Seijuurou menggumam.

"Sudah tiga tahun." Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sei-kun tidak ingin mengajakku menjenguk Okaa-sama?"

Seijuurou tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

Heterokromnya membelalak lebar. Jantungnya berdetak liar. Kepala dan matanya memanas. Paru-parunya sesak seolah kehabisan napas. Genggamannya di jemari Tetsuya terlepas. Telapak tangannya mendingin. Tremor mendadak membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

"Sei-kun, ada apa?" tanya Tetsuya khawatir.

Suara halus sang pacar terasa menampar. Seijuurou memejamkan mata, lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam. Setengah mati berusaha mengendalikan ketenangan yang nyaris pecah berhamburan.

"Sei-kun baik-baik saja?" Tetsuya kembali bertanya.

Menguatkan hati, Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya dengan senyum palsu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya."

Tapi Tetsuya tidak langsung percaya. Seijuurou berubah sebegini cepatnya. Sesuatu terjadi, yang Tetsuya belum tahu apa.

Tetsuya membelai lembut pipi Seijuurou. "Tapi Sei-kun pucat sekali. Sei-kun sakit?"

Pendar cemas di iris samudra itu membuat Seijuurou semakin tergugu. Entah reflek dari mana yang menyuruhnya maju, kedua lengannya terulur memeluk erat si _baby blue._

Seijuurou menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Tetsuya. Hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla kekasihnya, sementara hatinya tengah menjerit terluka.

' _Ah, mau disembunyikan serapat apapun, cepat atau lambat, Tetsuya pasti akan tahu.'_

Jarak yang menghilang membuat Tetsuya merasakan jantung kekasihnya berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar. Tapi Tetsuya memahami, Sei-kunnya sedang menenangkan hati. Tetsuya tidak mau memaksa, karena akan ada waktu yang lebih tepat untuk bercerita.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tak peduli ada di mana, tak mau tahu sedang dilihat siapa saja, Tetsuya membalas pelukan Sei-kunnya. Pemuda itu membelai lembut kepala merah kekasihnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Seijuurou berbisik, akhirnya.

Jawaban itu sama sekali tidak menghadirkan lega. Entah kenapa, justru terasa mengiris jantungnya. Karena telinga Tetsuya menangkapnya dalam suara parau dan nada bicara yang tak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya.

"Akan aku carikan waktu agar kita bisa menjenguk Okaa-sama bersama-sama."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk setuju. Ada yang sudah terjadi, Tetsuya tahu. Tapi Tetsuya tidak keberatan diminta menunggu.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Di persimpangan koridor beberapa puluh meter dari ruang rapat, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berpapasan dengan sang wakil ketua. Sungguh pas seperti yang dikira Tetsuya, si hijau lumut itu langsung melengos, mempercepat langkah sambil membuang muka.

Tetsuya mendesah miris, sedangkan Seijuurou mengangkat alis sambil meringis.

"Sudah aku duga." Tetsuya berbisik. "Midorima-kun masih marah pada kita."

Seijuurou tidak merespon bisikan pacarnya. Pemuda itu justru gatal ingin menjahili wakilnya. Jemari Tetsuya dalam genggaman ditarik lembut demi mengejar langkah-langkah lebar si kacamata.

"Shintarou!" Seijuurou menepuk pundak si rambut hijau. "Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Kau tidak mau berjalan bersama kami?"

Yang ditepuk pundaknya kontan terlonjak menjauh.

"Berhenti di situ!" Shintarou memekik serta merta. Kedua tangannya terjulur ke depan, sementara kakinya mundur perlahan. Jari telunjuknya mengacung lurus memperingatkan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Jaga jarak! Kalian berdua berdampak negatif pada keberuntunganku, _nanodayo_!"

Tetsuya menganga. Seijuurou tertawa. Tidak menyangka si calon dokter bisa _parno_ sampai sebegitu parahnya.

Shintarou kembali berjalan, tapi sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda itu meningkatkan kewaspadaan demi mengantisipasi serangan dadakan.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, mereka bertiga disambut wajah-wajah familiar para kawan yang sedang bersantai di taman depan ruang pertemuan.

" _Wow_ , _sureprize_! Kalian datang bersama." suara tengil Shougou menyapa pertama kali. "Aku jadi penasaran. Kalian main _threesome_ sekarang?!"

Shintarou semakin meradang.

"Tutup mulutmu, _nanodayo_!" Muka _cengengesan_ Shogou ditunjuk dengan ujung jari. Shintarou menatap si anak teknik elektro dengan nafsu menguliti.

"Sekali lagi kau ucapkan, sumpah akan aku cuci mulutmu dengan desinfektan!"

Ogah menunggu balasan ultimatumnya barusan, Shintarou pergi dengan langkah menghentak-hentak berang. Pemuda itu menarik kasar pintu ganda ruang rapat, lalu menutupnya dengan bantingan.

Sukses membuat teman-temannya tercengang.

Tidak menduga akan dimaki, kening Shougou berkerut rapat nyaris keriting _._

Sementara yang lain saling melempar tanya lalu sama-sama mengedikkan bahu. Mereka juga baru tahu Shintarou bisa semarah itu.

Bahkan Shuuzou juga langsung memilih diam saat Shintarou membentak sang pacar. Niatnya menegur si kacamata perihal mangkir dari pertemuan tadi pagi jadi batal.

"Ada apa dengannya? Sedang PMS?" Suara Shougou meninggi. Entah kenapa jadi ikutan emosi. "Dan lagi, apa tadi? Desinfektan? Dia pikir mulutku sarang kuman?"

"Bukan mulutmu yang berkuman." Shuuzou pasang tampang simpati palsu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Shougou. "Tapi kata-katamu positif beracun, Sayang."

"Sialan!" Shougou mengumpat gusar. "Aku kan hanya bercanda!"

Muka cemberut Shougou jadi bahan tertawaan. Kesepakatan kolektif mengesahkan, mulut _uncensored_ Shougou memang sering kebablasan.

Shuuzou melipat tangan di depan dada saat sang ketua BEM yang bolos dari rapat tadi pagi masuk ke area diskusi abal dan tak jelas ini. Shuuzou siap menginterogasi.

"Bagus kau baru datang sekarang." Gayanya persis bos preman mau menghajar bawahan. "Tidak menghadiri rapat. Tanpa pemberitahuan pula. Ke mana saja kau?"

"Terkurung di kelas Tetsuya." Seijuurou menyahut ringan, sama sekali tidak segan. Takut? _Hah!_ Jangan dibayangkan! Justru Seijuurou yang tukang bikin takut orang.

" _Bullshit!_ Mustahil kau terkurung. Kau pasti mengurung diri." Shuuzou juga mulai terpancing emosi. "Otakmu yang diperebutkan banyak orang itu seharusnya ingat, kau punya tanggung jawab tadi pagi."

Seijuurou hanya melirik, lalu menyeringai. "Sudah kau wakili."

BHLAARR!

Bom atom meledak di kepala sang ketua senat. Martabatnya digilas remuk si junior kurang ajar berlidah keparat.

' _Sudah kau wakili',_ Seijuurou bilang? _HELL!_ Setan merah itu rupanya minta dihajar. Biar sadar siapa atasan, siapa bawahan!

Shuuzou memang kelewat sensitif kalau disinggung soal jabatan.

"Oh, pilih ribut ternyata." Lengan kemeja digulung sampai siku. Asap mengepul dari ubun-ubun. "Ayo, satu lawan satu! Biar aku buat bonyok muka _songong-_ mu itu!"

Seijuurou mendecih. Sama sekali tidak tertarik menanggapi, pemuda itu malah merangkul mesra sang kekasih hati.

"Sei-kun keterlaluan." Tetsuya ikut protes. "Sei-kun harus minta maaf sekarang."

Tak mengindahkan nasihat sang pacar, protes Tetsuya sukses terbungkam dengan satu ciuman.

Sementara di depan mata, fenomena 'senior kalap' kembali terulang.

Kaki Shuuzou menendang-nendang liar. Tapi tidak bisa maju menerjang lantaran kedua lengan dan tubuhnya tengah ditahan. Reo mencekal lengan kiri, dibantu Chihiro mencekal lengan kanan. Sedangkan perutnya dipeluk erat oleh sang pacar.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Ketua!" Suara gemulai Reo mendadak jadi _manly._ "Setelah ini, aku sarankan kau ikut pelatihan jadi biksu saja!"

"Hentikan, Brengsek!" Chihiro berteriak mengancam. "Kalau tidak, aku _tabok_ mulutmu!"

" _Shut the hell up, Idiot!_ " Shougou ikutan memaki. "Kau kelihatan lebih sinting daripada orang gila!"

Tapi Shuuzou masih gencar mengutuk, mengumpat dan menyumpah serapah.

"KOHAI KURANG AJAR! KETUA BEM SIALAN! AKU INI ATASANMU, BANGSAT!"

Lalu dalam sekajap yang hampir tak terlihat, sekelebat perak dan merah meluncur mulus, menghasilkan desing halus akibat gesekan antara logam dan udara.

Keempat orang yang tengah berjibaku seru itu seketika membatu, saat telinga keempatnya menangkap suara benda berujung tumpul menancap tepat di pohon di balik punggung.

Keempatnya membalikkan badan. Napas kontan tertahan saat melihat sebilah gunting merah yang masih bergetar.

Menilik dari tempatnya menancap, gunting sakti itu hanya meleset sesenti saja dari mengoyak daun telinga sang ketua senat.

Kembali berbalik, empat pemuda itu berhadapan langsung dengan heterokrom yang menyorot sebeku mata patung.

"Begitukah seharusnya sikap pemimpin tertinggi senat mahasiswa?" Seijuurou mendesis persis ular berbisa. "Memalukan!?"

Shuuzou telak tertampar. Meskipun masih gusar, pemuda itu pilih aman. Daripada muka semakin tercoreng malu, mending bungkam demi meredam detak jantung dan napas yang masih memburu.

Reo, Chihiro, dan Shougou langsung tergolek lemas di atas meja batu.

Sebagai pihak yang paling waras, Shigehiro mendekati keempatnya dengan beberapa botol air mineral di tangan.

"Minum dulu." Ujar Shigehiro simpati. "Biar tenang."

Air mineral kontan ditenggak sampai tandas.

Setelah memastikan kondisi sudah terkendali, Seijuurou kembali memusatkan atensi pada sang kekasih hati.

"Tetsuya sudah mau pulang?" tanya Seijuurou sarat keberatan. "Aku masih ada rapat, _Dear._ Aku ingin pulang bersama."

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu, Sei-kun. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Bagus." Seijuurou menarik tengkuk Tetsuya. "Jangan pulang dulu sebelum aku jemput."

Ciuman manis di bibir menjadi interaksi terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah.

Shigehiro yang mendengar si _baby blue_ akan ke perpustakaan segera meraih tasnya, dan bergegas menghampiri Tetsuya. "Tetsuya-kun, tunggu aku! Aku juga harus _hunting_ referensi untuk tugas minggu depan."

"Sebentar, Ogiwara-kun." Ujar Tetsuya ketika Shigehiro sampai di sampingnya. Pemuda itu lalu menghampiri sang ketua senat.

"Untuk semua tingkah menyebalkan Sei-kun..." Tetsuya menundukkan kepala. "...Aku minta maaf, Nijimura-senpai."

Shuuzou menghela napas lelah. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja! Sebenarnya malu juga. Aku sudah bertingkah seperti orang gila."

"Sei-kun memang pakarnya bikin orang darah tinggi." Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu. Tak lupa sopan santun, Tetsuya lalu berpamitan undur diri dari tempat itu.

Tingkah Tetsuya segera diikuti Shougou. Pemuda urakan itu memasukkan semua diktatnya ke dalam tas, lalu meraih botol air mineral kosong dari atas meja.

"Aku pulang dulu." Shougou melenggang. Botol kosong dilempar ke tempat sampah dalam perjalanan.

Untuk sesaat, suasana berubah lengang. Tapi langsung buyar saat suara arogan sang ketua BEM memecah keheningan.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian besantai di situ? Masuk sekarang atau rapat dibatalkan!"

Shuuzou menggeram. Ditatapnya punggung Seijuurou yang menghilang di balik pintu ganda ruang pertemuan.

"Cebol merah itu benar-benar bisa membuat orang waras jadi hilang akal." Shuuzou menggusak rambutnya kasar. "Kalian punya jurus ampuh untuk menghadapi Akashi?"

"Kalau kau berani..." Chihiro menimpali. "...Tonjok saja mukanya. Pastikan giginya tanggal dua. Hidungnya patah. Matanya lebam." Si kelabu menepuk punggung Shuuzou. "Kalau kau berhasil melakukan itu, aku akan sembah sujud di kakimu."

Seringai kejam di bibir Chihiro membuat Shuuzou ingin berteriak gahar. _DASAR SESAT!_

"Sayangnya, aku masih ingin menjejak tanah dan meraih cita-cita dengan bangga." Shuuzou melengos dramatis. "Bukan terbaring di bawahnya."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja, meskipun bikin iritasi mata." Chihiro mengedikkan dagu, menunjuk Reo. "Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau ikuti saran Mibuchi. Jadi biksu. Sepertinya kau memang butuh pencerahan spiritual. Kau perlu ketenangan batin."

Shuuzou meninju pundak Chihiro. "Sialan kau!"

Reo terkikik geli. Si onyx centil itu langsung ikut nyemplung ke dalam diskusi.

"Aku punya saran" Reo menaik turunkan alisnya. Sebiji jempol tegak di depan hidungnya. "Dijamin ampuh."

Shuuzou meliriknya sangsi. "Apa?"

"Do'akan saja!" Reo terbahak melihat sang ketua senat ternganga. "Pergi ke kuil, bawa banyak sedekah, lalu minta pertolongan dewa."

Reo spontan melompat menjauh saat Shuuzou merogoh geram tasnya dan mengeluarkan botol air mineral yang isinya masih tersisa separuh.

Meski tahu keselamatannya sedang terancam, Reo tetap saja menyemburkan sarannya yang penuh ejekan.

"Tapi aku ragu permintaanmu akan langsung dikabulkan." Reo berjalan mundur sambil tertawa kencang. "Nijimura-chan kan banyak dosa. Tobat dulu sana!"

Shuuzou sontak terbakar emosi. Botol dilempar demi menimpuk jidat si bendahara bermulut nyinyir.

Nyaris saja kena!

Reo berhasil menarik mundur kepalanya, dua detik sebelum botol plastik itu menggampar dahi mulusnya. Alih-alih mengenai sasaran, botol naas itu justru penyok lantaran menghantam pintu ganda ruang pertemuan.

Reo tergelak sampai perutnya kram. Pemuda itu melenggang cantik sambil menertawakan sang ketua senat yang tengah kebakaran.

Shuuzou mengumpat dengan muka merah padam. "Dasar banci sialan!"

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu penuh kesibukan.

Sepasukan anggota panita dan penanggung jawab proyek ulang tahun Rakuzan seakan tak lagi memiliki waktu luang. Rapat diadakan nyaris setiap siang. Tak jarang pula baru berakhir saat malam.

Sore itu, setelah mengecek dan mengevaluasi data-data baru, Seijuurou bersama Shuuzou dan Reo meluncur menuju markasnya anak-anak IT.

Imayoshi Shoichi, yang ketiban tanggung jawab mendesain seperangkat properti khusus untuk proyek gila Seijuurou mengabarkan kalau desain keseluruhannya sudah jadi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya ketua senat.

"Sudah siap." Shoichi memutar _laptop_ -nya.

Layar datar itu menampilkan berbagai benda dalam bentuk pencitraan 3 dimensi.

"Kelihatannya rumit sekali." Reo mengerutkan kening. "Kau yakin benda-benda ini tidak akan membuat kantong kita kering?"

"Jaminan 150%." Shoichi mengangguk yakin. "Jangan meremehkan jiwa perhitunganku, Bung. Kita bahkan bisa membuat benda-benda ini dari barang-barang bekas."

Reo masih melihat-lihat desain yang ditampilkan. Sementara Seijuurou dan Shuuzou sudah memikirkan berbagai macam rencana brillian.

"Kalau kau belum yakin..." Shoichi mengedikkan dagu, menunjuk Seijuurou. "...tanya saja pada pimpinan proyek itu. Kelihatannya dia sudah tahu harus melakukan apa."

Shuuzou mengirim senyum mencurigakan pada Seijuurou. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Waktunya bersih-bersih gudang."

"Hah?" Reo berjengit. "Aku tidak mau kotor, Sei-chan. Aku ini alergi debu."

Protes Reo otomatis diabaikan.

"Catat ini baik-baik, Mibuchi!" Shuuzou melanjutkan. "Kerahkan semua anggota yang kita punya untuk menyisir setiap sudut laboratorium dan tempat-tempat praktek Rakuzan. Kalau perlu minta bantuan pada setiap penghuni kelas."

Reo buru-buru menuliskan titah sang ketua ke dalam agenda.

"Dengan ini pengeluaran memang bisa ditekan." Shuuzou mengetuk-ngetuk dagu. "Tapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang."

"Bagaimana pun, kita perlu mendatangkan beberapa barang dari luar, Shuuzou." Seijuurou menyahut. Atensinya beralih pada senior berkacamata yang tidak bosan menebar senyum misterius.

"Karena kau yang membuat desainnya, kau pasti tahu apa saja yang kita butuhkan." Seijuurou melipat lengan di depan dada. "Kau sudah mengantisipasi soal ini juga, Shoichi?"

"Tentu saja." Shoichi berdiri bangga. "Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan jalan keluarnya."

Pemuda itu masuk ke ruangan sebelah, lalu menarik keluar seseorang dari sana. Seorang pemuda kurus yang tampak pemalu. Shuuzou memperkirakan, pemuda itu mungkin masih satu angkatan dengan Seijuurou.

"Kenalkan. Sakurai Ryou. Kunci untuk memecahkan masalah kita. Dan juga..." Shoichi mengecup ringan pipi pemuda di sampingnya. "...dia pacarku."

Reo melongo. Satu lagi realita pahit yang menegaskan, mungkin hanya tinggal dirinya saja yang masih _jomblo._

" _Sumimasen._ " Pemuda imut itu tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala. "Maaf saya terlambat datang. Maaf saya masih berani nampang. Maaf saya lancang. Maaf..."

Shoichi memeluk pacarnya, menenggelamkan suara pemuda itu di dadanya. Punggung Ryou dibelai perlahan, bermaksud menenangkan. Shoichi juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pacarnya suka sekali mengumbar permintaan maaf ke mana-mana.

"Di luar dugaan." Shuuzou mendengus. "Hebat juga sepak terjangmu, Imayoshi."

"Tentu saja." Shoichi menarik kedua ujung bibir. "Punya pacar anak distributor alat-alat elektronik bisa berguna di saat-saat yang tidak terduga."

"Kalau begitu kita anggap masalah ini selesai." Seijuurou memutuskan. "Reo, kau tinggal di sini. Catat semua yang kita butuhkan, buat daftarnya, termasuk perkiraan pengeluaran."

Begitu mandat diterima oleh sang bendahara, Seijuurou pergi tanpa menunggu rekan kerjanya.

Shuuzou menepuk bahu Shoichi. "Aku bisa mengandalkanmu untuk masalah ini, kan?"

Shoichi mengangguk. "Serahkan padaku."

"Mibuchi." Shuuzou memanggil Reo. "Setelah urusanmu di sini selesai, segera buat jadwal rapat berikutnya."

" _Roger!_ " Reo mengacungkan ibu jari.

"Aku pergi dulu." Shuuzou melangkah keluar. Tapi baru akan membuka pintu, pemuda itu mendadak balik badan. "Ah, satu lagi, Imayoshi."

Shoichi memutar kursinya sampai menghadap sang ketua senat.

"Sekalian saja. Tolong unggah video tutorial pembuatan benda-benda itu di web Rakuzan." Shuuzou tersenyum miring. "Dan pastikan semua mahasiswa Rakuzan melihatnya."

Shoichi membentuk huruf 'O' dari ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Pemuda itu memutar kembali kursinya menghadap meja, langsung bertatap muka dengan _laptop_ tercinta.

Waktu bagi jari-jari panjangnya untuk kembali bekerja.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Tempat itu sungguh sunyi.

Berdiri sendiri di puncak bukit kecil. Berdiam di tengah rumpun-rumpun cantik bunga-bunga perdu mungil. Bernaung di bawah pohon _momiji_ besar peneduh dari hujan dan petir.

Saat Seijuurou menepati janjinya tempo hari, Tetsuya tidak pernah menyangka akan dibawa ke tempat seperti ini.

Memori tentang tempat lain dalam kepalanya seketika tersapu bersih.

Bangunan besar bercat putih. Bahkan seragam para penghuninya juga didominasi warna putih. Aroma tajam antiseptik yang tersebar nyaris di setiap titik. Satu ruang khusus di lantai VVIP. Dan wajah tirus seorang wanita pengasih yang dia harap menyambutnya dengan senyum bidadari.

Terganti sempurna oleh gundukan tanah bertembok putih. Berbingkai batu nisan yang terpancang tegak nan tinggi.

Entitas beku yang menolak bersuara. Namun bisu itu mampu mengoyak perisai jiwa. Monumen batu pengingat ironi akhir hidup manusia.

 _Sehebat apapun kau di atas tanah, sekali kau tertanam di bawah, mustahil kau bisa kembali menikmati mentari yang bersinar cerah._

Telapak tangan keduanya masih tertangkup di depan wajah. Mata terpejam. Bibir bungkam. Meminta hati melantunkan permohonan.

Seijuurou membisikkan selaksa doa.

Tetsuya meminta maaf sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Saat lengannya kembali terkulai di samping paha, Tetsuya tidak lagi bisa menahan air mata.

"Lahan ini sudah menjadi milik keluarga Akashi."

Parau suara Seijuurou sungguh menyisakan sakit. Namun tetap saja, pemuda itu memaksakan senyum tipis di bibir meskipun getir.

"Tetsuya tahu? Okaa-sama selalu suka tempat ini."

Seijuurou menautkan jemari mereka berdua erat. Jantung Tetsuya melesak merasakan jemari kekasihnya bergetar hebat.

"Terakhir kali berkunjung kemari, Okaa-sama bilang ingin membuat kebun sayur di sebelah sana." Seijuurou menunjuk lahan terbuka di sebelah kanan.

"Dan taman bunga di sebelah sana." Lengan Seijuurou mengayun ke depan.

"Lalu taman bermain kecil untuk anak-anak desa di sebelah sana." Terakhir, lengannya membentang ke belakang.

"Tapi sampai saat terakhirnya..." Heterokrom itu basah. Kilat lukanya seperti pecahan kaca. "...Aku tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan Okaa-sama."

Cukup sudah. Tangis Tetsuya tumpah ruah. Bibir bawahnya digigit sampai berdarah.

Tetsuya menghambur memeluk kekasihnya. Menyurukkan wajah di bahu kokohnya. Meredam isak tangis dalam hangat dekapnya.

Bahkan setelah tangisan panjang itu sedikit mereda, Tetsuya hanya bisa bertanya dengan satu kata.

"Kapan?"

Seijuurou menarik napas berat sebelum menjawab. Wajahnya disurukkan lebih dalam ke leher si pemuda tersayang.

"Di hari yang sama..." Nada bicara Seijuurou terdengar hampa. "...dengan kepergian Tetsuya."

Tetsuya termangu. Tubuhnya membatu. Napas teratur berubah terputus-putus. Jantungnya bekerja seperti mesin aus.

Rasa bersalah telak mengahantam sekeras angin topan. Menggulung dan melebur ego-nya dalam satu pusaran. Lalu melemparnya ke dasar jurang penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku..." Air mata Tetsuya mengucur deras. Suara halusnya semakin serak. "Aku minta maaf, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou memejamkan mata. Lengannya mengurung lebih erat tubuh gemetar kekasihnya.

"Bukan salah Tetsuya." Punggung rapuh dibelai lembut. Puncak kepala biru berkali-kali dikecup. "Sama sekali bukan salah Tetsuya."

"Tapi aku tidak ada..." Tetsuya berujar terbata-bata. "...Aku tidak ada di sana. Aku tidak ada di samping Sei-kun. Aku pergi saat Sei-kun jatuh. Aku keterlaluan. Aku jahat. Aku sangat menyesal, Sei-kun. Aku..."

"Sssstt..." Seijuurou berbisik menyela. "Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Ini bukan salah Tetsuya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Tetsuya tidak tahu. Dan tidak ada yang sempat memberi tahu."

Kemeja Seijuurou dicengkeram kuat. Tangisan Tetsuya semakin keras. Air matanya merembes, membuat bahu Seijuurou basah.

Fakta ini begitu menyesakkan. Pembicaraan ini luar biasa menyakitkan.

Meski begitu, tak pantas kiranya menghambur tuduhan _'Kau bersalah!',_ atau _'Aku yang salah!',_ atau _'Kita bertemu di waktu yang salah, dan terjebak di situasi yang salah.'_

Akankah keadaan berubah menjadi lebih indah jika menemukan siapa yang salah?

Seijuurou sangat memahami jika tak ada satu elemen pun yang patut disalahkan. Bahkan pemikiran paling rasional sekalipun sering kali harus tunduk pada ungkapan, _ini memang sudah digariskan._

Seijuurou tak menginginkan ini. Tetsuya pun tak mau begini. Elegi takdir tiga tahun lalu memaksakan jalan ini. Mau tidak mau, cerita mereka memang harus begini.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya... hanya sedang diuji.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Tetsuya. "Maaf, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepala. Pemuda itu merenggangkan pelukannya. Satu tangan mendekap pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Tangan satunya menghapus jejak basah di pipi Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menyatukan dahi mereka. "Tetsuya ingin tahu apa harapan terakhir Okaa-sama?"

Tetsuya mengerjapkan mata. "Apa?"

Seijuurou mencium kedua kelopak mata Tetsuya. "Okaa-sama berharap agar kita berdua selalu bahagia."

Bibir mungil Tetsuya mengurai senyum manis pada akhirnya.

Begitu perasaan berangsur tenang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang. Setelah mengucap salam perpisahan dan berjanji akan kembali datang, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menuruni bukit dengan bergandengan tangan. Berjalan berdua menyusuri jalanan lengang.

Tetsuya mengedarkan pandangan.

Nyaris tak ada yang berubah dari desa itu. Tetap sejuk, bersih, dan tenang seperti dulu. Meski hanya sekali berkunjung, Tetsuya tidak pernah melupakan tempat itu.

Tetsuya tersenyum saat mengingat alasan konyol kenapa dia bisa terdampar di desa kecil di pinggiran Tokyo itu.

Tiga tahun lalu... saat kabur bersama Seijuurou.

"Ingat kenangan tiga tahun lalu, Sayang?" Seijuurou mengerling jahil.

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu terkekeh geli. "Seperti cerita di dorama saja. Kita kabur bersama. Begitu pulang, status kita berubah jadi pasangan."

Seijuurou ikut tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menginap di villa?" Seijuurou mengusulkan. "Kita menginap semalam. Besok baru pulang. Lagipula ini akhir pekan."

"Sekalian bernostalgia?" Tetsuya mengangguk setuju. "Boleh juga."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan dengan hati yang lebih lega. Berjalan santai menikmati suasana. Sesekali berhenti untuk mengagumi pemandangan. Atau menyapa dan berbincang sebentar dengan penduduk desa yang bersua di tengah jalan.

Kakek Fujiwara, sang pengurus villa, sigap membukakan pintu saat Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tiba.

Keduanya langsung meluncur ke kamar Seijuurou di lantai dua untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah. Namun belum sempat menaiki anak tangga, keduanya mematung melihat seseorang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah.

Seijuurou reflek menggenggam erat jemari Tetsuya di sampingnya. Memastikan kekasihnya tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Sekaligus meyakinkan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Otou-sama..." Seijuurou mendesis.

Laki-laki itu, Akashi Masaomi, bangkit dari duduknya dengan begitu anggun dan berkharisma. Berjalan tegap dengan ketenangan yang menakutkan. Angkuh, layaknya sikap seorang bangsawan.

"Sudah tiga tahun berlalu." Akashi Masaomi mengulas senyum simpul. Mata dewasanya menatap lekat-lekat dua pemuda yang saling merapatkan bahu.

Sang putra tunggal. Dan kekasih tercinta.

"Sungguh mengejutkan. Kalian muncul bersama di depan mataku."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

' _Sejak pertama kali mengenal marganya, seharusnya kau mafhum bahwa putraku bukan berasal dari kalangan biasa.'_

Tetsuya merasakan napasnya tercekat. Bulir azurenya disembunyikan rapat-rapat. Gema _suara_ di dalam kepalanya sungguh membuat dadanya sesak.

' _Sebagai orang tua, aku pribadi, selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putraku, kau tahu?'_

Selusur pagar balkon dicengkeram kuat sampai jemarinya memutih.

Tetsuya tidak menginginkan ini. Tetsuya berharap bisa melupakan ini. Tetsuya tidak ingin _suara_ ini kembali.

Sungguh, tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk memberangus _suara_ yang menyebabkan hatinya memekik nyeri.

' _Jika ingin memilih...'_

Kepala biru menggeleng kencang. "Jangan sekarang. Aku mohon, jangan sekarang!"

Sekuat tenaga hatinya merapal permohonan. Namun _suara_ itu menolak hilang.

' _...Tentu aku akan memilih seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga bersih tanpa cela.'_

Tetsuya hampir menjerit.

Seluruh otot dan pembuluh darahnya ngilu. Sendi-sendinya terasa lumpuh. Tubuhnya mendadak limbung. Nyaris saja jatuh bersimpuh, jika sepasang lengan tidak memeluk erat bahu dan pinggangnya tepat waktu.

"Tetsuya!"

Suara Seijuurou yang tertampung telinga sungguh membuatnya lega. Tubuhnya yang sempat menegang berangsur tenang. Tetsuya memasrahkan seluruh bobot tubuhnya dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah, _Dear._ Ada yang sakit?" Seijuurou bertanya khawatir. Dengan hati-hati pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di lantai, membawa serta tubuh lemas sang pemilik hati.

Tetsuya menggeleng lemah, tapi mata dan pipinya terlanjur basah.

 _Hebat!_ Tetsuya merutuk dalam hati. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun, dia banjir air mata lagi sampai dua kali dalam sehari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini _._ " Seijuurou membisikkan kata-kata menghibur. Pemuda itu mengecupi puncak kepala si _baby blue._ "Kita sudah bersama. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Wajahnya disurukkan lebih dalam ke dada Seijuurou. Mereguk rakus seluruh keberadaan kekasihnya dalam pelukan kencang. Mencari kehangatan familiar yang selalu berhasil membuat gelisahnya hilang.

Seijuurou mempererat dekapan. Mengayun lembut tubuh ringkih si pemuda kesayangan. Pun juga memanjakan Tetsuya dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang.

Tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Seijuurou paham mati mengapa kekasihnya menjadi seperti ini. Tidak heran, karena dia sendiri sudah pernah melewati fase ini.

Paling tidak, reaksi Tetsuya cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ayahnya, sedikit banyak, punya andil atas perubahan drastis kisah cinta mereka.

Simfoni cinta kasih semanis madu mendadak berubah menjadi elegi beracun sepahit empedu.

Yang juga membuat Seijuurou kini berani bersumpah. Elegi sialan itu, tak akan pernah dia izinkan kembali merobek gendang telinga.

"Kita hadapi ini bersama, oke?" Seijuurou menunduk, mengecup samping leher dan tengkuk Tetsuya. "Tetsuya percaya padaku, kan?"

Meskipun dengan suara serak, Tetsuya berhasil menjawab. "Aku percaya Sei-kun."

Detik-detik berikutnya berlalu dalam keheningan yang menentramkan.

Seijuurou memuaskan diri mendekap tubuh Tetsuya penuh cinta. Merasakan betapa bahagia dan sempurna hidupnya hanya dengan memeluk sang belahan jiwa.

Sementara Tetsuya memanjakan diri dalam rengkuhan yang selalu memberinya kenyamanan, perlindungan, juga rasa aman. Berharap sepenuh jiwa, kebersamaan ini tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Sei-kun." Lirih Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menggumam. "Hmm?"

Tetsuya bergerak perlahan, sedikit menjauh dari pelukan, hanya agar dapat menatap heterokrom sang lelaki pujaan. Kening Seijuurou mengerut penasaran.

"Sei-kun..." Tetsuya menggigit bibir. Pipinya merona semerah ceri. "...tidak ingin menciumku?"

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis. Ujung bibir naik membentuk seringai tipis.

"Wah, ada apa ini?" Seijuurou memicing, pasang muka sok menyindir. "Tidak biasanya Tetsuya begini. Apa matahari sedang berbalik mengelilingi bumi?"

Tetsuya langsung cemberut. Rona manis di pipinya meluntur. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!"

Bibir mungil si _baby blue_ sibuk menggerutu. Pemuda itu buru-buru kabur. Meski sebenarnya masih mau bermanja-manja ria pada Seijuurou.

 _Sudah nekat menawarkan, yang ditawari malah tidak mau. Kan malu!?_

Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, Tetsuya jelas salah sangka. Salah duga dan salah perhitungan, lebih tepatnya. Belum juga kakinya sempuna tegak berdiri, pinggangnya keburu ditarik ke bawah lagi.

Kali ini lebih parah. Tetsuya jatuh tepat di tengah jerat mangsa. Dan langsung dikurung rapat oleh pemburunya.

Seijuurou menyeringai menang. "Siapa bilang aku tidak mau, hm?"

Tidak ada kesempatan unjuk rasa. Karena bibir Seijuurou sudah terlanjur menangkap bibir candunya.

Seijuurou menghisapnya perlahan. Melumat belah atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Menikmati tekstur kenyal dan lembutnya penuh perasaan. Lalu mematri rasanya dalam ingatan.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan legitnya bibir ekstasi ini. Seijuurou betah memagut bibir ini sampai berhari-hari.

Terutama saat lidahnya ikut menjelajah. Invasi besar-besaran pada tambang manis vanilla. Apalagi saat menggoda _sang penjaga_. Yang selalu menolak kalah pada pertemuan pertama. Tapi membangkitkan gairah dalam pertarungan dansa.

Menghisap lidah Tetsuya serupa minum _wine_ murni yang disuling dari anggur pilihan tanpa tersentuh terik sinar matahari. Seijuurou jelas tidak akan menyerah sampai bisa meneguknya walau hanya secangkir. Meski sudah bisa dikira, Seijuurou selalu menjadi pihak yang tertawa paling akhir.

Karena lenguh halus yang mengalun adalah tanda penyerahan total. Sekaligus menjadi akhir perjamuan yang memabukkan.

Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Pipi pucat Tetsuya menghangat semerah bara api. Entah karena terlalu menikmati, atau justru panik gegara napasnya nyaris dihabisi.

"Aku menang. Lagi." Seijuurou berbisik di depan bibir Tetsuya. Lalu melumatnya sebelum berkata. "Untuk yang kesekian ratus kali."

"Sei-kun licik." Bibir mungil itu mengerucut imut. "Dan lagi, kapan ciuman kita mencapai angka seratus?"

"Memangnya belum?" Kening Seijuurou berkerut. Sedetik kemudaian, seringai serigala kembali muncul. "Kalau begitu kita ulangi sampai seratus kali. Kali ini dihitung dari angka satu."

Tetsuya kontan mendelik.

Seijuurou mendekatkan wajah, berniat menggoda kekasihnya. Bergerak menyerang, meski hanya pura-pura. Pemuda itu tertawa saat Tetsuya menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya.

"Sudah cukup, Sei-kun." Tetsuya menggerutu. "Aku masih mau hidup."

Seijuurou tergelak. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu lalu dikecupi gemas.

"Ah, hampir saja lupa." Ujar Seijuurou tiba-tiba. "Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu pada Tetsuya."

Kening Tetsuya meriak tidak mengerti. Karena penasaran, Tetsuya ikut saja saat digandeng masuk ke kamar pribadi sang kekasih.

Tetsuya duduk manis di atas ranjang. Menunggu Seijuurou yang tengah sibuk mengaduk isi lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak penyimpanan.

Seijuurou membawa kotak itu dan menunjukkannya pada Tetsuya. Si _baby blue_ mendengus saat melihat kotak berukir rumit itu ditempeli panel-panel angka. Seperti brankas mini saja.

"Kunci yang merepotkan." Tetsuya mendecih skeptis. "Memang isinya apa, Sei-kun? Harta karun?"

"Iya." Seijuurou menjawab tanpa menatap Tetsuya. Pemuda itu sedang serius berkutat dengan panel-panel angka di depan mata. "Ini _memang_ harta karun, _Dear._ "

Tetsuya agak terkejut dengan respon kekasihnya. Tidak menyangka Seijuurou akan menjawab seserius itu, padahal Tetsuya hanya bercanda.

Mendadak ide menggelikan muncul dalam kepala.

 _Apa Seijuurou akan melamarnya? Sekarang? Tidak mungkin, kan? Mereka masih sekolah. Kuliah tepatnya, dan belum wisuda._

Pipi Tetsuya seketika memanas. Pemuda itu sontak menahan napas. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tidak karuan. _Kalau Seijuurou benar-benar melamarnya..._

' _Tidak, tidak, tidak!'_ Tetsuya menjerit dalam hati. _'Tidak mungkin, kan?'_

Mendadak gugup sendiri, Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Kau ini sedang apa?" Seijuurou mengernyit heran. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Malu meraja, Tetsuya membuang muka. "Tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

Seijuurou menyeringai dalam hati. Reaksi ketus tapi malu-malu Tetsuya sungguh membuat Seijuurou gatal ingin menggoda sang kekasih.

Tapi urusan goda-menggoda bisa ditunda dulu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus ditunjukkannya pada si _baby blue._

"Ini." Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan.

Dengan jantung _deg-degan,_ Tetsuya menguatkan hati melihat pemberian sang pacar. Detik berikutnya, mata Tetsuya mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan.

"Surat?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepala. "Untukku? Dari siapa?"

Seijuurou mengedikkan dagu. "Baca saja."

Karena sudah sangat penasaran, Tetsuya menuruti perintah sang pacar.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, Tetsuya sungguh terkesima.

Deretan huruf kanji itu seharusnya tergores rapi. Tapi guratan huruf-huruf itu justru terlihat bergerigi. Di beberapa bagian tampak lebih tebal. Dan di bagian lain tampak ditulis penuh penekanan.

Seolah sang penulis tengah kesakitan, dengan napas tersengal, dan jantung yang berdetak di luar batas normal. Seolah ditulis dengan mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaga dalam.

Iris samudra itu berkaca-kaca. Tanpa bertanya pun, Tetsuya sudah tahu surat itu ditulis oleh siapa.

Tangan gemetar Tetsuya jatuh ke atas paha. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, menghela napas, lalu menguatkan diri membaca pesan terakhir yang... sungguh luar biasa.

' _Jadilah kuat! Jadilah orang hebat! Agar saat kalian memutuskan untuk benar-benar bersama, bahkan dunia tidak akan punya satu alasan pun yang tersisa untuk menghujat._

Surat itu ditutup dengan satu do'a berhias asa... juga restu paripurna.

' _Berbahagialah!'_

Setiap sel darah dalam pembuluh Tetsuya berdesir halus. Tetsuya begitu terharu. Sungguh.

Di antara semua orang dewasa, si penulis surat ini, Akashi Shiori, mungkin adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang hubungan spesialnya dengan Seijuurou. Yang mengejutkan, Akashi Shiori, juga menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan restu.

Dalam sekejap, Tetsuya merasa kehilangan jutaan kosakata dari otaknya.

"Pesan Okaa-sama ini sungguh..." Tetsuya kesulitan memilih kata yang tepat. "...bijaksana?"

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut. Helai biru diacak sayang, lalu ditarik agar bersandar nyaman di bahu.

"Mengejutkan, bukan?" Seijuurou menggumam. Kepala biru dalam pelukannya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi surat ini berhasil menyelamatkanku. Setidaknya, menyelamatkan kesehatan mentalku."

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku juga mengalaminya, Sayang." Seijuurou mengecup pelipis Tetsuya. "Saat aku begitu dikuasai amarah, nyaris seperti orang gila."

"Tapi Sei-kun bisa mengatasinya." Lirih Tetsuya. "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa."

"Tetsuya bisa." Seijuurou mengoreksi. "Kita pasti bisa."

"Bagaimana?" Tetsuya menuntut.

"Okaa-sama sudah memberi tahu caranya." Seijuurou hanya mengedikkan dagu. "Di surat itu."

" _Jadilah kuat! Jadilah orang hebat!"_ Tetsuya merapal pesan itu tanpa melihat. "Ini berat dan susah. Kedengarannya mustahil untukku."

"Kenapa Tetsuya pikir itu mustahil?" Seijuurou bertanya seolah sedang menginterogasi.

"Karena aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk itu!" Entah kenapa Tetsuya jadi emosi. Pemuda itu duduk tegak, menantang langsung heterokrom sang kekasih. "Memangnya apa yang aku punya? Aku tidak pernah punya apa-apa, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou menangkup pipi Tetsuya. Bibir cemberutnya dikecup mesra.

"Tetsuya punya." Heterokrom menatap azure penuh kasih. "Mungkin karena sudah terlalu nyaman dan terbiasa, Tetsuya tidak menyadarinya."

Tetsuya semakin merengut. "Apa?"

"Sudah ada dalam darahmu, _Dear._ " Seijuurou tersenyum penuh arti. "Sudah seperti itu sejak dulu."

Sejujurnya, Tetsuya semakin tidak mengerti. "Apa sich?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya, Seijuurou justru melempar tanya.

"Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah..." Seijuurou menyeringai tampan. "...siapa orang pertama yang Tetsuya targetkan?"

Tetsuya memijit pelipis. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti.

' _Orang pertama yang aku targetkan?'_ Tetsuya melempar pandangan keluar kamar. _'Memangnya aku punya? Siapa?'_

Seijuurou menghadapkan lagi wajah Tetsuya agar menatapnya. "Orang yang paling ingin kau lampaui saat ini, _Love._ "

Tiba-tiba, iris langit itu membulat sempurna. Tetsuya tahu apa maksud kekasihnya.

Seijuurou mengerling. "Sudah mengerti sekarang?"

Tak dinyana, Tetsuya tahu siapa targetnya. _Seseorang,_ yang tanpa sadar membuat Tetsuya mengurung diri dalam nostalgia. Kali ini, Tetsuya akan melepas semuanya, merelakan segalanya. Keluar dari kurungannya. Lalu terbang sesuka hatinya.

Tetsuya sudah menemukan jawabannya. Tetsuya juga tahu dia harus melakukan apa. Memantapkan hati, Tetsuya siap melakukan langkah pertama.

Tetsuya tersenyum lebar, lalu menghambur memeluk sang pacar.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Tetsuya sepenuh hati. "Benar-benar terima kasih, Sei-kun."

Sayangnya, Tetsuya tidak melihat Seijuurou tengah _nyengir_ jahil.

"Begitu saja?" Seijuurou mencibir. "Setelah bersusah payah melakukan pencerahan batin sekelas Buddha, aku hanya dapat ucapan terima kasih?"

Tetsuya kontan menarik diri. "Sei-kun perhitungan sekali."

Menghela napas lelah, Seijuurou pasang wajah memelas pura-pura. "Menjadi motivator hebat seperti tadi bukan perkara gampang, _Baby._ "

"Lalu Sei-kun mau minta apa?" Tetsuya mendecih. "Tumbal? Sesaji?"

Seijuurou menyeringai licik, membuat Tetsuya sontak berjengit. Alarm bawah sadarnya mengirim impuls ke otak agar segera melarikan diri.

Tapi sialnya, reflek Seijuurou memang tak tertandingi. Baru juga mundur sejauh sepuluh senti, tubuh mungilnya sudah ditangkap lagi. Masalahnya, bukan hanya ditangkap saja, tapi juga dihempaskan ke bawah, lalu ditindih pula.

"Mau ke mana, hm?" bibir Seijuurou menggoda telinga Tetsuya. "Bukankah Tetsuya tadi bilang mau bernostalgia?"

Antara merasa nelangsa atau justru berbunga-bunga, otak Tetsuya nyaris _blank_ dan tidak bisa memutuskan mau melakukan apa. Kalau Seijuurou menggodanya lebih dari ini, Tetsuya bisa tiba-tiba menggila.

"Nostalgianya tidak harus seperti ini, Sei-kun."

Pemuda itu masih saja terpikir mengajak gencatan senjata, padahal pihak lawan sudah menyisir lekuk tubuhnya.

Mulut Seijuurou tengah berkonsentrasi menandai teritori di leher Tetsuya. Sementara satu tangannya sibuk menjamah medan di bawah kaus kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja harus seperti ini." Seijuurou menyeringai.

Entah Tetsuya memang keras kepala atau tertular varian baru virus _malu-malu mau-_ nya si _Tsunderima_. Reaksi tubuh jelas lebih jujur daripada lidah. Sebanyak apapun Tetsuya menyangkal, yang Seijuurou lihat, si _baby blue_ sudah terjerat gairah.

Dan sebagai pemburu sejati, Seijuurou tidak akan pernah melepas si mangsa. Karena dalam permainan ini, Seijuurou yang punya kuasa.

Seijuurou kembali memerangkap bibir Tetsuya. Kedua lengan Tetsuya bertengger nyaman di lehernya. Jari-jari lentik pelukisnya terbenam di antara helai-helai merah menyala.

Seijuurou tersenyum dalam ciuman. Tubuh diposisikan di titik yang pasti tepat sasaran. Lalu dengan sengaja, pemuda itu menggesekkan kedua bagian bawah yang sama-sama menegang.

Erang dan desah yang tertahan menggema keluar dari dasar tenggorokan.

Pipi mulus yang memerah dan menghangat dikecupi mesra. Sementara satu tangan tanpa ragu menyusup ke bawah. Meraih, memanja, dan menggoda. Akan Seijuurou buat Tetsuya meleleh sampai melenguhkan namanya.

"Aku ingin membawa Tetsuya ke _Shangri-la_."

Kelopak mata pucat bergerak-gerak terbuka. Menyingkap binar-binar indah iris samudra. Dan dipercantik dengan senyum manis di bibir merah muda.

 _Shangri-la._

Ingatan Tetsuya bergulir kembali. Merangkai kisah lampau bersama sang kekasih hati. Tiga tahun lalu, di tempat ini.

' _Muak pada dunia. Bosan melihat realita. Ingin hengkang dari alam nyata.'_

Keluhan yang menjadi awal segalanya. Alasan konyol sok dewasa dua bocah 16 tahun yang baru saja meginjak masa remaja.

Dalih pembenaran atas rasa frustasi. Berdua melarikan diri. Mencari kebahagiaan sendiri. Yang tak disangka, justru berakhir seperti drama romantis di televisi.

Dua hati, mengikat diri. Menjalin janji, menasbih cinta kasih. Setelah mereguk habis kenikmatan duniawi. Untuk yang pertama kali.

Itulah _Shangri-la._ Setidaknya, bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya terkekeh geli. Lengannya menarik leher sang kekasih, lalu memberi kecupan di bibir. "Kita akan terlambat makan malam, Sei-kun."

"Makan malam bisa ditunda." Seijuurou melempar kaus Tetsuya, yang entah sejak kapan, sudah terlepas begitu saja.

Bulir azure mengerling menggoda. Jemarinya bergerak lebih berani, memisahkan kancing-kancing kemeja Seijuurou dari lubangnya. "Makan malam bisa jadi sesaji mewah untukmu, Sei-kun."

"Tidak perlu." Seijuurou menarik lepas celana kekasihnya. "Tetsuya saja sudah cukup menjadi sesaji sekaligus tumbal untukku."

Tetsuya tertawa. Tapi tawa itu tidak bertahan lama. Bibir Seijuurou kembali membungkam bibirnya. Tetsuya menyambut sepenuh jiwa. Pun juga tak keberatan membalas dengan ritme yang sama.

Menit-menit berikutnya berlalu begitu saja.

Seberapa pun kerasnya, dentang jam tak bisa mencapai telinga. Mentari yang lari dalam pelukan cakrawala tak mampu menggugah mata. Kegelapan yang datang pun tak sanggup mengejutkan logika.

Hanya suara lenguh dan desah yang bisa membuktikan, dua anak manusia di sana masihlah bernyawa.

Keduanya tengah mendaki menjauhi dunia. Dan berlari menjemput _Shangri-la._

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Suara musik klasik merajai setiap sudut ruangan. Menghipnotis pendengaran, menyuguhkan suasana romantis nan elegan bagi setiap tamu yang tengah menikmati santap malam. Pemandangan lazim yang mudah ditemukan di restoran-restoran bertema klasik bertabur bintang.

Namun sejak tadi, wanita itu hanya diam dan melempar pandangan keluar. Hiruk pikuk dan gemerlap jalanan Tokyo di luar jendela kaca sama sekali tak menyurutkan tatapannya yang tajam.

Tetap teguh terpancang. Tepat ke kios kecil di seberang jalan.

Tidak berubah meski tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Wanita itu bertanya-tanya. Siapa gerangan yang menempati kios itu sekarang?

"Apa yang sedang Anda lihat, Miss?" suara tegas dan dingin menyindir.

Araki Masako, sang asisten, yang telah menjadi partner terbaiknya sejak dua tahun terakhir.

Wanita itu menghela napas, lalu menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas. "Hanya mengenang serpihan masa lalu."

Sang asisten mendengus. Desainer cantik yang aslinya kelewat ceria di sampingnya ini sungguh tidak cocok mengucapkan kata-kata bagus.

"Sebaiknya Anda berhenti mencoba merangkai kata-kata puitis, Miss." Sindiran tajam sang asisten semakin menusuk telinga. "Sekalipun kata-kata itu hasil kutipan dari novel putra Anda, tapi sekali lagi saya yakinkan, Anda tidak punya jiwa sastra seperti Tetsuya-sama."

Wanita itu, Miss Yuna, menatap kesal pada sang asisten di sampingnya. Sindiran Masako berhasil merusak _mood_ -nya. Niat hati ingin mengenang masa lalu lenyap seketika.

"Kalau perlu aku ingatkan lagi, Araki-chan." Miss Yuna melipat lengan di depan dada. "Jiwa sastra anakku memang warisan kakeknya. Tapi aku yang telah melahirkan Tetsu-chan."

Tak disangka, sang asisten malah tersenyum. "Sebagai teman, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan Anda, Miss. Tidak perlu mengenang masa lalu, jika hal itu membuat Anda membuka luka lama."

Miss Yuna menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sandaran. Tatapannya menerawang, kembali pada kios kecil di seberang jalan.

"Tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit itu, Araki-chan." Wanita itu menggumam. "Mungkin masih sedikit sesak, tapi sudah tidak sakit."

Masako hanya diam. Tidak lagi berniat melempar sindiran. Pun juga tak ingin memulai topik pembicaraan. Beruntung, kolega yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Alasan yang sangat bagus untuk menyadarkan Miss Yuna dari lamunan.

Miss Yuna segera memperbaiki raut wajahnya. Wanita itu berdiri dan melempar senyum demi menyambut sang kolega.

"Selamat malam." Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan. "Apakah Anda sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, Akashi-sama." Miss Yuna menjabat tangan sang kolega. "Baru 10 menit. Silakan duduk."

"Maaf." Ujar laki-laki itu, Akashi Masaomi, setelah duduk nyaman di kursi. "Saya berziarah ke makam istri saya dulu."

"Ah, benar juga. Hari ini hari peringatan kematian Shiori-sama." Miss Yuna memasang raut menyesal. "Saya akan berziarah dulu sebelum kembali ke Paris."

"Tidak sekalian mengunjungi putra Anda, Miss Yuna?" Masaomi mengingatkan.

Miss Yuna tersenyum simpul sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ada waktu luang untuk mampir ke Kyoto." Miss Yuna mengerling sang asisten di sampingnya. "Tapi Araki-chan sudah menjadwalkan liburan beberapa waktu ke depan. Jadi saya akan pulang ke Kyoto saat liburan tiba."

"Saya sarankan, luangkan waktu untuk menjenguk putra Anda." Masaomi menasihati. "Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Miss Yuna. Anda akan terkujut saat menyadari anak-anak sudah dewasa dan tidak hidup lagi bersama kita."

Obrolan ringan itu terputus saat seorang pelayan datang untuk menanyakan pesanan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Anda sudah membaca novel ini?" Masaomi mengulurkan satu eksemplar buku tebal setelah sang pelayan pergi.

"Tentu saja sudah." Miss Yuna menerima buku itu. "Novel ini sudah muncul di Paris beberapa hari yang lalu. Saya juga mendengar novel ini sedang diterjemahkan ke dalam beberapa bahasa asing yang lain."

Miss Yuna menatap lekat novel itu. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri judul novel yang dicetak timbul. Mata indahnya berbinar penuh bangga. Tanpa sadar, senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

 _Twilight Symphony._

Bersampul indah dengan warna merah dan jingga. Dan judul manis berwarna biru muda. Serta nama sang penulis yang tertera di bagian bawah.

 _Blue Twilight._

Miss Yuna tertawa geli. "Saya masih tidak percaya Tetsu-chan bisa menulis novel seperti ini."

"Anak-anak sedang bertransformasi menjadi orang-orang hebat, Miss Yuna." Masaomi mengangguk mafhum. "Saya dengar novel ini akan segera difilmkan. Benarkah?"

Miss Yuna mengangguk mengiyakan. "Entah kenapa, kakak saya sudah tidak sabar ingin mengerjakan filmnya. Bahkan dia juga sibuk merecoki anaknya agar mau menulis skripnya."

"Si _Grey Phantom._ " Masaomi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Penulis skrip misterius itu?"

Mata Miss Yuna melebar. "Anda tahu?"

"Tentu saja." Masaomi mengedikkan bahu. "Anda akan terkejut kalau tahu apa saja yang saya tahu."

Miss Yuna tersenyum maklum.

"Tapi kami, saya dan putra saya, tidak akan bisa mencapai ini semua kalau bukan karena bantuan Anda, Akashi-sama." Dengan sepenuh rendah hati, Miss Yuna menundukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Saya bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus berterima kasih kepada Anda dengan cara apa."

Masaomi tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana kalau dengan membantu menyukseskan proyek saya yang baru?"

"Saya bersedia." Miss Yuna menyetujui serta merta.

Akashi Masaomi menerima dokumen yang diulurkan sekretarisnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Miss Yuna.

Detik berikutnya, kedua bola mata Miss Yuna membulat sempurna. "Ini..."

"Benar." Masaomi menyela. "Itu cita-cita Shiori. Sebuah sekolah seni yang ingin dibangun oleh mendiang istri saya."

"Apa..." Miss Yuna bertanya terbata-bata. "...Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Masaomi tersenyum menenangkan. "Tolong buatkan desain seragam sekolah untuk anak-anak istimewa itu."

Miss Yuna tercengang, lalu mengangguk kencang.

"Akan saya lakukan." Wanita itu berjanji sepenuh hati. "Akan saya buatkan seragam sekolah terbaik di Jepang."

Kesepakatan besar terjalin, tepat sebelum pesanan mereka datang.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Akashi bodoh!"

Shigehiro mengumpat sambil meremas gemas sisa-sisa kertas yang bertebaran. Menyiksa lembar-lembar tak beraturan itu sampai jadi bulatan. Membantingnya, lalu menginjak-injak gusar si bola kertas malang macam orang kesurupan.

"Iblis merah sialan! Jahat! Kejam! Aku sumpahi kau tenggelamdi tengah laut! Biar mampus dilahap ikan hiu!"

Lalu dilemparnya bola lecek penyek itu ke tempat sampah dengan berapi-api. Tapi sayang sekali. Si bola rupanya tidak sudi mampir ke _recycle bin._ Malah menggelinding bebas dan _nangkring_ di pinggir bersama bola-bola penyek yang lain.

Tidak peduli lemparannya gagal total, si coklat manis itu kembali duduk di bawah sofa. Meraih kertas yang lain, kembali membuat pola. Meskipun mulutnya juga jadi semakin kreatif membuat varian-varian baru sumpah serapah.

"Apa perlu aku ingatkan lagi, Ogiwara-kun?" Suara lempeng menggaung dari balik punggung. "Orang yang sedang kau sumpahi itu pacarku."

Shigehiro menoleh ke belakang. Ditatapnya adik kesayangan pacarnya dengan mata nyalang.

"Pacar sialanmu itu membuatku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas, Tetsuya-kun!" Shigehiro belum puas unjuk rasa rupanya. "Profesor Eiji pasti membunuhku kalau tugas itu tidak dikumpulkan tepat waktu!"

Tetsuya menghela napas lelah. Gelas merah penuh susu vanilla diletakkan di meja.

"Salah Ogiwara-kun terlalu sibuk di lab psikologi." Sekeping Oreo diculik dari toples, lalu dicelupkan ke likuid putih. "Ogiwara-kun sendiri yang tidak bisa membagi waktu, malah menyalahkan pacarku. Mentang-mentang calon asisten dosen."

Shigehiro semakin merengut tidak suka. Tidak terima proyek masa depannya diprotes Tetsuya. Maklum, dia itu mahasiswa pintar tapi miskin dana. Jadi, begitu ada kesempatan di depan mata, tidak akan dia buang sia-sia.

Shigehiro mendecih. "Daripada menasihatiku terus, lebih baik Tetsuya-kun membantuku."

"Tidak mau." Tolak Tetsuya serta merta. "Aku ini sedang sibuk, Ogiwara-kun."

"Sibuk apanya?!" Shigehiro berteriak gusar. Suaranya sampai naik seoktaf. "Dari tadi kau cuma duduk sambil minum susu, Tetsuya-kun."

"Juga sibuk melihatmu, Ogiwara-kun." Sahut Tetsuya sok diplomatis.

"Kalau Ogiwara-kun mau tahu, minum susu juga perlu konsentrasi penuh. Vanilla lezat ini akan terasa semakin nikmat jika kita mengoptimalkan kinerja otak agar menstimulasi saraf-saraf pengecap di lidah."

 _Astaga! Sejak kapan Tetsuya kita pindah ke jurusan biologi, saudara-saudara?!_

Shigehiro melongo sesaat. Begitu sadar, pemuda itu spontan membanting lem dalam genggaman. Untung botolnya tertutup rapat. Kalau tidak, hampir bisa dipastikan akan muncul bencana susulan.

Ogah meladeni alasan _absurd_ si _baby blue,_ Shigehiro kembali pada calon prakarya meskipun sambil menggerutu. Tugas tambahan menyebalkan ini harus segera selesai, kalau tidak ingin tugas wajibnya semakin terbengkalai.

Siapa sangka. Deklarasi sang Ketua BEM soal _'membuat sendiri perlengkapan perayaan'_ tempo hari benar-benar serius ternyata. Apalagi sejak gerakan perbersihan gudang besar-besaran. Ditambah properti-properti yang dipesan dari luar mulai berdatangan.

Sepasukan panitia dan aktifis organisasi mahasiswa langsung kerja rodi nyaris selama tujuh hari. Menyortir segunung bahan baku, mengelompokkan, dan mengemasnya ke dalam paket-paket kecil. Markas besar senat dan ruang rapat mendadak menjelma menjadi _home industry._

Esoknya, segunung PR berwujud calon kerajinan tangan dibagi rata kepada seluruh mahasiswa Rakuzan. Sialnya, PR itu dipercantik dengan tenggat waktu pengumpulan macam pembayaran hutang. Di hari bersejarah itu, setiap batok kepala dibuat pusing gegera memikirkan si tugas tambahan.

Dalam hatinya, Shigehiro mengeluh. Kalau saja Chihiro ada di rumah dan tidak sibuk, pacarnya itu pasti rela membantu. Tapi tanggung jawab yang tidak bisa ditinggal mengharuskan Chihiro menginap di kampus. Jadinya, Shigehiro ketiban jatah jaga rumah bersama si _baby blue._

"Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau main ke Tokyo, Tetsuya-kun?" Shigehiro kembali buka suara. Ternyata sepi juga, ada teman tapi malah diam-diaman. "Mana oleh-olehnya?"

"Aku ke Tokyo untuk berziarah ke makam seseorang, Ogiwara-kun." Ujar Tetsuya datar. "Memangnya Ogiwara-kun mau oleh-oleh apa? Dupa? Batu nisan?"

Shigehiro terkekeh geli. "Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya-kun santai sekali. Tidak mengerjakan PR sialan ini?"

"Aku ini pengecualian, Ogiwara-kun." Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak mendapat bagian tugas merepotkan itu."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Shigehiro mendelik tidak terima. "Apa ini perlakuan khusus untuk pacar Ketua BEM atau semacamnya?"

"Bukan." Tetsuya tersenyum bangga. "Aku dibebas-tugaskan karena Chihiro-nii butuh bantuanku."

Shigehiro menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

Pemuda imut penggila vanilla itu punya sisi licik juga rupanya. Permintaan sang kakak tersayang datang saat _mood_ bermalas-malasan sedang berjaya. Karena _ogah_ repot membuat prakarya, Tetsuya langsung mengiyakan permintaan kakaknya.

Hasilnya? Skrip untuk pertunjukan teatrikal selesai dengan begitu sempurna. Sementara ribuan mahasiswa lain tengah berjibaku dengan PR prakarya macam anak-anak TK, Tetsuya tinggal berleha-leha.

"Aku ngantuk, Ogiwara-kun." Tetsuya mengeluh. Pemuda itu mengambil gelas merahnya yang telah kosong, lalu membawanya ke dapur.

Sebagai seorang yang setia kawan, Tetsuya berniat menujukkan kepeduliannya pada sang sahabat yang sedang giat berjuang. Ditepuknya bahu Shigehiro dari belakang.

"Karena aku selalu baik hati, aku akan membatu Ogiwara-kun dengan do'a dan suntikan semangat." Jari-jari digenggam membentuk kepalan. Tidak lupa Tetsuya pasang muka datar dan senyum hambar. "Semangat, Ogiwara-kun!"

Tetsuya melenggang santai sambil terkikik geli. Shigehiro menggertakkan gigi saking sudah sangat emosi. Botol penuh lem pun dibanting sekali lagi.

"Tidak adil! Aku juga mau tidur, Tetsuya-kuuunn!?"

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Suara berisik seperti dengung lebah menyapa telinga saat Tetsuya masuk ke Aula Besar.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk. Grup orkestra kampus sedang berkumpul di satu sudut. Grup penari dan para aktor berkumpul di tengah panggung, sedang mendengarkan _briefing_ dari para mentor.

Mendekati hari H, tim khusus pementasan di hari penutupan semakin memadatkan jadwal latihan. Semua anggota yang terlibat sangat menyadari ada reputasi yang tengah dipertaruhkan.

Jadi, meskipun Ketua Senat membebaskan mereka dari tugas-tugas tambahan, bukan berarti mereka bisa bersantai dan merencanakan liburan barang sebentar. Justru tim ini yang paling terlihat kerepotan, lantaran slogan dadakan: _tiada hari tanpa latihan!_

Tetsuya bergegas menghampiri Chihiro saat menemukan kakaknya tengah berbicara serius dengan Ketua UKM teater, Izuki Shun.

Tapi baru sampai di tengah jalan, Tetsuya keburu dipeluk seseorang dari belakang.

"Tumben kau datang, Sayang." Ujar Seijuurou di telinga Tetsuya. "Merindukanku?"

Tetsuya balik badan. Maunya mengingatkan kekasihnya agar tidak ke-pede-an. Tapi langsung batal lantaran bibirnya lebih dulu dibungkam dengan ciuman.

Tetsuya mendorong pelan bahu Seijuurou. Wajah merengut dengan bibir cemberut itu sudah siap mau demo. Tapi lagi-lagi batal gara-gara keburu diserobot Chihiro.

"Jangan GR, Akashi!" Melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, Chihiro pasang gaya sok punya kuasa. "Tetsuya kemari bukan untuk mencarimu. Tapi mencariku."

Kening sang Ketua BEM menggelombang. "Benarkah?" tanya Seijuurou pada sang pacar. Tetsuya mengangguk membenarkan.

Si iris belang memicing sok menyelidik. "Ada urusan apa kau dengan Chihiro, _Dear_?"

"Urusan penting..." Chihiro menyela penuh provokasi. "...yang tidak perlu kau tahu apa itu."

Heterokrom menatap nyalang si iris kelabu. Percik ketegangan itu dipecah oleh suara si _baby blue._

"Hanya soal pertunjukan teater yang akan kita tampilkan, Sei-kun." Ujar Tetsuya menengahi. "Sebenarnya, aku membantu Chihiro-nii mengerjakan skripnya. Lalu Chihiro-nii memintaku datang saat latihan hari ini."

Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti, meskipun masih kesal pada kakak sang kekasih hati.

Chihiro menggulung naskah tebal yang dia bawa, lalu memukul lengan _pecicilan_ Seijuurou yang masih melingkari pinggang Tetsuya.

"Kau dengar itu? Sekarang, cepat lepaskan tangan kurang ajarmu dari pinggang adikku!" Chihiro menabok keras lengan Seijuurou sampai terlepas. "Pergi sana! Aku ada urusan dengan Tetsuya."

Seijuurou jelas sakit hati lantaran seenaknya diusir. Senior tengik ini benar-benar cari mati. Mulut si pemuda merah sudah siap menyemburkan balasan berupa kata-kata sarkas. Tapi batal lantaran panggilan Ketua Senat.

"Akashi, cepat ke sini!?"

Seijuurou mendecih. Urusan Chihiro terpaksa ditunda lain kali. Tak peduli si kakak sepupu tengah mendelik, pemuda itu kembali mengait pinggang sang kekasih.

"Aku ke sana dulu ya, Sayang." Seijuurou berpamitan setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan. "Nanti tunggu aku. Kita pulang sama-sama."

Seijuurou beranjak pergi setelah memberi Chihiro tatapan benci.

"Aku baru tahu Chihiro-nii suka mengajak orang ribut." Sindir Tetsuya.

"Tidak juga. Yang ini khusus untuk pacarmu." Chihiro menyeringai kejam. "Laki-laki model bromocorah seperti dia perlu dites dulu. Baru bisa dapat izin resmi pacaran denganmu."

Tetsuya mendengus. _'Dipikir Sei-kun lagi bikin SIM?'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Ayo. Aku mau kau ikut mengawasi latihan mereka." Ujar Chihiro sambil menyerahkan segepok naskah ke tangan Tetsuya.

Baru saja mereka melangkah, sang penanggung jawab pertunjukan mendadak muncul di depan muka.

Raut khawatir Izuki Shun membuat kening Chihiro mengeriting. "Ada masalah?"

"Yah, kalau menurutku ini masalah." Ujar Shun gugup. "Sejak tadi aku ingin menanyakan soal ini padamu, Mayuzumi."

"Soal apa?" kejar Chihiro tidak sabar.

Shun membuka naskah tebal itu tepat di lembar terakhir. Lalu menunjukkannya pada sang penyusun skrip. "Ini. Kau yakin soal ini? Karena sejujurnya, kami keberatan."

Kening Chihiro berkerut semakin rapat. "Kenapa kau keberatan?"

"Oh, _c'mon, Dude._ " Shun memutar bola mata jengah. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau komposisi ini lumayan sulit? Dan kau malah ingin ini dimainkan di bagian akhir."

Chihiro melipat tangan di depan dada. "Para pemusik itu bisa mengatasinya."

"Mereka tidak bisa mengatasinya!" Shun membantah serta merta. Pemuda itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Aida Riko yang bilang. Mereka memang mempelajarinya. Tapi tidak ada yang cukup ahli memainkannya."

Raut Chihiro semakin datar. "Kalau begitu ini masalah."

Shun mendengus kesal. Pemuda itu memasang raut _'aku bilang juga apa!'._ Menghela napas lelah, Shun kembali berkata. "Sebenarnya kami ingin mengusulkan jalan keluarnya padamu."

Manik kelabu memicing curiga. "Apa?"

"Kita tetap akan memainkannya..." Shun menjeda. Suaranya memberat, entah kenapa. "...tapi dengan rekaman audio biasa."

Manik kelabu membelalak lebar dan berkilat penuh kemarahan. "Jangan rusak pertunjukanku dengan barang semacam itu, Izuki!"

"Ini terpaksa!" bentak Shun tidak mau kalah.

Chihiro merenggut kasar jas almamater si penanggung jawab teater. "Diantara semua orang, seharusnya kau yang paling tahu apa yang sedang dipertaruhkan dalam pertunjukan ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan tuntutan seberat itu pada kami?" sentak Shun emosi. Pemuda itu menepis lepas jemari Chihiro yang menarik jasnya. "Kau tahu komposisi itu sulit. Tapi kau malah minta dimainkan _live_ dengan biola. Apa kau sudah gila?!"

' _Biola?'_ Firasat Tetsuya tergelitik mendengar Shun menyemburkan kata itu.

Chihiro dan Shun saling melempar tatapan nyalang. Meski masih emosi, tapi mereka sadar sudah jadi obyek lirik dan bisik-bisik banyak orang. Kalau pertengakaran ini diteruskan sampai ketahuan Ketua BEM atau Ketua Senat, masalah bisa jadi semakin runyam.

"Kalau kau masih tetap bersikeras, sebaiknya kau bantu kami mencari jalan keluar secepatnya." Ujar Shun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

Chihiro mengerang kesal, lalu membuang umpatan ke udara. " _Shit!_ "

Tak membuang waktu, Tetsuya langsung gerak cepat. Si _baby blue_ berhasil menahan Shun sebelum pemuda itu melangkah terlalu jauh.

"Izuki senpai, tunggu! Aku tahu cara menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Shun berbalik. Chihiro juga batal pergi. Keduanya saling melirik, lalu menghampiri Tetsuya dengan raut tidak yakin.

"Kau serius, Tetsuya?" tanya Chihiro.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku tahu jalan keluarnya."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shun penuh harap.

Tetsuya balik badan, lalu menunjuk grup orkestra yang tengah sibuk menyetel instrumen di sudut ruangan. Wajah mereka merengut kusut lantaran diceramahi mentor selama berjam-jam. Tambah dongkol lagi karena mereka ada di bawah pengawasan ketat Ketua BEM dan Ketua Senat.

Kalau jadi mereka, Tetsuya pasti lebih memilih kabur saat itu juga.

"Dia." Tetsuya menunjuk dengan ujung jari. "Orang itu pemegang biola." Sambil _nyengir_ , Tetsuya berbisik. "Dan dia ahli."

Shun dan Chihiro mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tetsuya. Setelah memicing sesaat, mata keduanya sontak membulat.

"Dia?" Chihiro memekik, macam tikus tercekik.

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap.

"Serius?" Shun pasang tampang horor.

"Seratus persen." Jawab si _baby blue_ tanpa ragu. "Dan aku yakin dia bisa memainkan kompisisi yang kalian permasalahkan barusan."

Shun dan Chihiro saling bertukar pandangan.

"Aku sudah mencarikan jalan keluarnya." Tetsuya tersenyum bangga. "Soal bagaimana cara kalian mengajak orang itu bergabung, aku tidak mau ikut campur."

Sungguh kalimat motivasi yang sangat menghibur. Dan seakan ingin menegaskan maksudnya, si _baby blue_ buru-buru kabur.

Chihiro reflek berlari mengejar adiknya, tapi langsung mengerem langkah saat melihat Tetsuya ternyata menghampiri pacarnya.

Si _baby blue_ mengejutkan Seijuurou dengan pelukan erat dari belakang punggung. Seijuurou, tentu saja, menyambut kekasih tercinta dengan seulas senyum. Momen itu dimanfaatkan si _baby blue_ untuk bersembunyi di pelukan Seijuurou. Dan dengan jahilnya, Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang sambil meleletkan lidahnya pada Chihiro.

Chihiro sampai terbengong-bengong macam sapi ompong.

Dikhianati adik sendiri, sungguh mengiris batin. Meski di hati terbersit rasa prihatin, tapi Shun tetap manusia biasa yang lebih tidak bisa menahan kekehan geli.

"Untuk masalah ini aku terpaksa angkat tangan, Mayuzumi." Shun menepuk-nepuk punggung sang kawan sok peduli. "Tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Bung!"

Lagi-lagi, suntikan semangat yang amat sangat menghibur. Mirisnya, untuk kali kedua di hari itu, Chihiro kembali ditinggal kabur.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Bandara memang jauh dari kata hening. Seolah setiap elemen terkecilnya pun mampu menimbulkan suara bising.

Miss Yuna menyeka lembut sisa minuman di bibir. Sang asisten baru saja mengingatkan bahwa mereka harus segera bersiap pergi. Pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi menuju Paris akan berangkat 15 menit lagi.

Miss Yuna baru saja berdiri di antrian terakhir _boarding pass_ saat ponselnya berdering nyaring. Melihat antrian di depan masih panjang, wanita itu memutuskan melihat pesan yang masuk, barangkali ada yang penting.

Pesan dibaca, kedua mata cantiknya sontak membulat sempurna.

"Araki-chan." Miss Yuna memanggil sang asisten sambil memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas. Entah kenapa, wanita itu tampak sangat gugup. "Aku tidak bisa pergi ke Paris hari ini."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Masako sampai memekik terkejut.

"Aku harus bertemu Tetsu-chan. Sekarang." Desainer cantik itu buru-buru meninggalkan barisan.

Masako reflek mengejar. "Kembali, Miss! Program kerja kita di Paris tidak bisa dibatalkan."

"Tapi bisa ditunda!" Bentak sang desainer cantik. Wanita itu tidak sadar suaranya naik. "Tetsu-chan bisa terjebak dalam masalah besar!"

"Dan _fashion show_ kita di Paris terancam gagal total!" Bentak Masako tidak kalah keras.

"Tapi putraku lebih penting." Bibir Miss Yuna bergetar hebat.

Masako terpana, saat melihat mata atasannya berkaca-kaca. "Miss..."

"Aku mohon mengertilah, Araki-chan." Wanita itu menelan ludah susah payah. "Bagaimana pun, aku tetaplah seorang ibu."

Tanpa menunggu respon sang asisten, Miss Yuna berlari menerobos keramaian.

" _Shit!_ " Masako mengumpat, tapi bergegas mengejar. Wanita itu merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponsel, lalu mengontak satu nomor secepat kilat.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menghubungi sopir kita agar kembali ke sini." Masako menggerutu sambil berlari. "Dasar! Memangnya dia ingin jalan kaki?"

Meskipun luar biasa kesal, dalam hatinya, Masako benar-benar bersyukur. Untung mereka mampir ke Kyoto, dan berniat terbang ke Paris dari bandara kota itu. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka masih di Tokyo.

Masako bertanya-tanya. Tidak tahu ini memang takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka. Selesai membahas proyek kerja sama dengan Akashi Masaomi di Tokyo tempo hari, giliran kakak Miss Yuna sendiri yang memaksa minta bantuan dari sang adik.

Dasar adik perempuan yang berbakti dan berbudi luhur. Miss Yuna ngotot meluncur ke Kyoto malam itu juga lantaran ancaman basi sang kakak yang ogah disuruh menunggu.

Dan di sinilah mereka, terjebak di kota tua. Gara-gara ulah mengesalkan produser terkenal -yang sialnya- kakak satu-satunya Miss Yuna. Sampai nyaris seminggu pula.

Baru akan kembali ke tempat kerja di Benua Eropa sana, si Tuan Muda membawa masalah baru yang entah apa. Padahal keberangkatan mereka sudah sangat mepet jadwal, malah dibatalkan paksa.

Sempat terbersit dalam pikiran sang asisten cantik. Jangan-jangan bosnya kualat gara-gara membatalkan janji. Karena alih-alih berziarah ke makam Akashi Shiori, Miss Yuna justru berziarah ke makam orang tuanya sendiri.

Memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Masako berdiri.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

 _To : My Mom_

 _Subject : Otou-san._

 _Okaa-san, hari ini Otou-san membuka pameran di galeri. Aku akan datang ke sana. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan pada Otou-san. Okaa-san tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja._

 _P.S : Dalam waktu dekat, aku berencana mengembalikan nama margaku seperti semula. Aku harap Okaa-san menerima keputusanku. Karena seburuk apapun, beliau tetap ayahku._

 _P.S.S : Aku sayang Okaa-san. Selalu. ^_^_

Tetsuya membaca sekali lagi pesan yang baru saja dikirimnya untuk sang ibu. Tetsuya menarik napas kuat, membiarkan oksigen memenuhi paru-paru. Tinggal selangkah lagi, tidak ada waktu untuk merasa ragu.

Seijuurou memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang. Seolah tengah menyalurkan dukungan, Seijuurou menciumi pelipis dan pipinya penuh rasa sayang.

"Sudah siap?" Seijuurou bertanya.

Tetsuya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk meyakinkan. "Aku tidak akan mundur, Sei-kun."

"Bagus." Seijuurou mencium dahi Tetsuya. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

Mereka melangkah bersama, bergandengan tangan. Menjemput si kuda merah di parkiran kampus Rakuzan.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Kawamura, bisa ngebut sedikit?" Miss Yuna ribut merecoki laki-laki di belakang setir. "Ini keadaan darurat!"

"Serahkan pada saya, Nyonya. Anda pasti bisa bertemu dengan Tetsuya-sama." Sang sopir membalas sambil menepuk dada.

Masako mendengus. Sopir keluarga Mayuzumi di sebelahnya ini lagaknya memang sok tahu. Tidak tahu apa kalau karir Masako terancam terjun ke dasar neraka?

Sang asisten memijit kening. Kepalanya sungguh pening.

Sementara bosnya sibuk memaksa si sopir agar menjadi pembalap liar, Masako justru sibuk tarik urat melawan pihak panitia penyelenggara di Paris sana.

Hasilnya?

Hidup Dewi Fortuna! Keberuntungan masih berpihak pada mereka. Panitia bilang ada desainer baru yang bersedia menempati tempat Miss Yuna. Jadi, penampilan karya-karya bosnya bisa ditunda sementara.

"Itu Tetsu-chan!" pekik Miss Yuna sambil menunjuk keluar.

Masako langsung tersadar dari lamunan. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kawamura memarkir mobilnya di seberang jalan galeri yang jadi tempat pameran. Sementara si Tuan Muda yang jadi sumber persoalan masih berdiri di depan pintu bersama seseorang.

"Pakai ini." Miss Yuna menjejalkan sesuatu ke tangan Masako.

Kening Masako berkerut rapat. _Kacamata hitam?_

Masako baru akan bertanya, tapi Miss Yuna sudah keburu menyela. "Araki-chan, kau harus pergi ke sana. Ikuti Tetsu-chan. Rekam apapun yang dia lakukan. Paham?"

Muncul tanda tanya besar di atas kepala. _Dia ini asisten desainer atau mata-mata CIA?_

Masako sudah siap menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi Miss Yuna yang bersekongkol dengan Kawamura berhasil mendepaknya keluar.

"Semangat, Araki-chan!" Miss Yuna mengepalkan tangan. "Aku tahu kau bisa. Aku mangandalkanmu."

Masako mengelus dada. Hatinya nelangsa. Mungkin ini memang tanda jika karirnya tengah dijemput bencana.

Tapi jika ini memang akhirnya, Masako ingin berakhir dengan paripurna. Membusungkan dada layaknya seorang tentara, Masako siap mengintai sang Tuan Muda.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Seijuurou menarik Tetsuya ke satu sudut yang sepi dan tersembunyi begitu mereka berdua melewati pintu galeri.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?" tanya Tetsuya tidak mengerti.

Seijuurou mengait pinggang Tetsuya dan menariknya mendekat. "Kau yakin sudah siap, Sayang?"

Si _baby blue_ malah merengut. "Justru pertanyaan Sei-kun yang membuatku gugup."

Seijuurou tertawa. Pemuda itu menyatukan dahi mereka. Ditatapnya lekat iris langit pujaannya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku ada di sampingmu, _Love_. Ingat itu!"

Tetsuya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

" _Good_." Seijuurou menyeringai dan mengangkat satu alis. "Masih ada satu hal lagi untukmu, _Love._ "

"Apa?" tanya Tetsuya.

Bibir Seijuurou menyerang tanpa aba-aba, bahkan sebelum Tetsuya sempat menutup bibirnya.

Satu tangan Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang. Sementara tangan yang lain meraih tengkuk Tetsuya demi memperdalam ciuman. Seijuurou sedang tidak ingin basa-basi. Pemuda itu langsung mengeksplorasi rongga manis sang kekasih hati.

Tetsuya melenguh dalam ciuman. Kedua lengannya mengalung erat di leher sang pangeran. Meskipun menikmati, tapi pemuda itu membatin dalam hati. Bagaimana caranya dia bertarung nanti kalau Seijuurou malah membuatnya meleleh duluan seperti ini?

Seijuurou melepaskan bibir lembut itu saat dadanya digedor pelan si _baby blue._ Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat si bibir merah malah cemberut dan mengerucut lucu.

"Itu _doping_ spesial dariku, _Dear._ " Seijuurou mengecup sayang pipi pucat Tetsuya yang kini merona. "Dan ini tidak gratis. Akan aku tagih balasannya kalau aku sedang ingin."

Tetsuya mencebik kesal. " _Pervert!_ "

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. "Ayo, kita temui ayahmu."

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya keluar dari tempat persembunyian dengan jemari yang erat bertautan. Tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah meringkuk di bawah tanaman hias dengan tubuh gematar dan jantung berdentam-dentam liar.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Dahi mulus Masako sukses membentur tembok.

Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau si anak tunggal kesayangan sang atasan, yang imut menggemaskan, polos tak ketulungan, yang isi otaknya tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari novel dan lukisan, tertangkap matanya tengah melakukan _french kiss_ dengan seorang pemuda serupawan pangeran?

Apa ini mimpi? _._ Masako sama sekali belum mengerti. Tapi kalau mimpi, kenapa keningnya berdenyut nyeri sekali? Masako mengeluh dalam hati.

Sementara selusin pertanyaan berputar-putar dalam kepala. _Siapa? Kenapa? Bagaimana?_

Masako menarik napas panjang, memaksa jantungnya agar lebih tenang. Berusaha kuat, wanita itu mengintip ke sudut persembunyian. Masako tersentak saat sang buruan ternyata sudah hilang.

Masako buru-buru bangun.

Soal siapa, kenapa, dan bagaimana di dalam kepalanya bisa diurus belakangan. Sekarang ini, ada masalah urgen yang harus segera diselesaikan.

Masako bergegas meluncur menuju ruang utama, dengan lihai membaur bersama pengunjung lainnya. Tanpa kentara, Masako mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengaktifkan fitur kamera.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Kuroko Takeshi, Sang Master, berdiri dengan gagah. Dada membusung bangga. Senyum ramah ditebar ke segala arah.

Pameran di galerinya selalu menarik perhatian.

Para awak media berbondong-bondong memberitakan. Para akademisi berebut tempat untuk menimba ilmu dalam penelitian. Para kolektor berlomba menambah koleksi lukisan. Para bangsawan membanjiri orderan dengan harga miliyaran.

Di galerinya, ada satu lukisan yang selalu jadi incaran para jutawan.

Namun tak pernah ada yang bisa meluluhkan hati Sang Mater agar rela menjual, meski harga yang ditawarkan kelewat tidak masuk akal.

 _Taman Surga._

Proyek pertama putranya. Yang tak akan pernah dia serahkan pada siapa saja. Sekalipun yang datang sesosok dewa sungguhan penghuni surga.

"Maaf, lukisan ini tidak dijual. Galeri kami masih punya banyak koleksi cantik. Mari, saya tunjukkan."

Begitulah Sang Master selalu menolak. Dan hanya senyum datar yang dia berikan jika sang penawar mulai mendesak.

Kuroko Takeshi baru akan kembali melangkah ke depan lukisan yang lain saat lengan jasnya ditarik-tarik seorang anak kecil.

"Otou-sama..."

Sang Master melihat ke bawah, dan terkekeh melihat putra kecilnya cemberut sambil menyodorkan sebatang lolipop rasa vanilla.

"Ya, Ryu." Sang Master membungkukkan badan, lalu mengangkat putranya dalam gendongan. "Ada apa?"

"Ingin makan ini." Si anak kecil, Kuroko Ryu, berujar manja. "Tapi bungkusnya tidak mau dibuka."

Kuroko Takeshi tertawa geli. Laki-laki itu dengan sabar membukakan bungkus permen, lalu memberikannya pada si kecil.

"Di mana Okaa-sama, hm?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ryu menggelengkan kepala. "Okaa-sama sedang sibuk bercerita."

Sang Master menghela napas lelah. Tidak perlu menanyakan apa maksud putranya. Dia tahu, istrinya sedang bersama teman-temannya, sibuk berbisnis barang-barang mewah.

Laki-laki itu mengecup sayang kepala putra kecilnya. Lalu beranjak menghampiri seorang bangsawan sepuh yang tengah terkagum-kagum memandangi _Taman Surga._

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika terdengar suara asing menyapa.

"Selamat siang, Master Kuroko."

Kuroko Takeshi memutar badan. Lalu dalam sekejap tercengang mendapati seraut senyum di wajah rupawan. Tak berlebihan, karena pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala dengan begitu anggun layaknya seorang bangsawan.

"Selamat siang." Sang Master membalas dengan senyum ramah.

"Saya ingin meminta sedikit saja waktu Anda, Master." Ujar pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi.

Entah kenapa, nada suara pemuda itu sungguh sulit ditolak. "Ya. Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Anak Muda?"

Si pemuda tersenyum penuh arti. "Seseorang yang paling berharga untuk saya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Kening Sang Master berkerut penasaran. "Siapa?"

Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun. Pemuda itu lalu melangkah ke samping, menyingkap profil seorang pemuda lain yang bersembunyi di balik punggung.

Sepasang manik senimannya lebar terbuka. Tertarik jauh ke dalam dominasi biru muda. Bahkan diantara jutaan kosakata, Sang Master hanya sanggup merapal satu nama.

"Tetsuya..."

Pemuda itu, Tetsuya, melangkah mendekat dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa.

"Selamat siang..." Tetsuya membungkukkan badan. "... Otou-san."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Tiga tahun berlalu. Dan Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tentang laki-laki itu.

Perawakannya tidak berubah, memang. Justru terlihat semakin dewasa karena bergulirnya zaman. Namun kharisma dan wibawanya bertambah kuat mengingat laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam dunianya orang-orang terpandang.

Untuk sesaat, tekad Tetsuya berubah gamang. Tetsuya bingung memutuskan apa yang harusnya dia lakukan. Karena itulah, Tetsuya hanya membungkukkan badan, lalu mengucapkan salam.

Pilihan yang salah. Karena dalam hitungan detik, perih di hatinya bertambah parah. Kenangan menyakitkan di masa lalu memancing sepasang iris samudranya mengalirkan basah. Tetsuya bertahan agar tak mengangkat kepala, menunggu sampai setitik basah itu menyerah dan jatuh ke bawah.

"Tetsuya. Kau datang, Nak?"

Suara yang menghilang dari hidupnya tiga tahun lalu perlahan mendekat. Entah bagaimana, berhasil menggali lagi tekad Tetsuya agar mengangkat kepala dan berdiri tegak.

Namun yang paling tegak pun bisa runtuh kapan saja. Tetsuya nyaris menyerah saat menerima tepukan lembut di kepala.

"Kau sehat? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hatinya menjerit terluka.

Telapak tangan itu masih sama. Lebarnya masih sama. Hangatnya masih sama. Irama tepukannya juga masih sama.

Bibir Tetsuya menolak terbuka. Sesak di dadanya sungguh menyika. Merangkak naik hanya untuk mencekik pita suara.

Jemarinya sudah hampir mengepal, jika tak dihalangi jemari lain yang lebih besar. Hangat di sela-sela jemarinya sungguh familiar. Obat penenang yang sangat sederhana, tapi ampuh menahan tercerabutnya pertahanan akal.

Tetsuya menghela napas dalam-dalam, sebelum menampilkan senyum menawan. "Aku sehat, Otou-san."

Ayahnya tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang di kantor saja? Atau sekalian makan siang bersama?"

Anak kecil di gendongan ayahnya tiba-tiba menyela. "Aku ikut."

Ayahnya tertawa, lalu mengiyakan rajukan putra kecilnya.

Saat tak sengaja Tetsuya bertumbuk tatap dengannya, Tetsuya merasa seperti sedang berdiri di depan kaca. Sepasang biru langit itu nyaris serupa seperti miliknya. Tetsuya seakan bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di sana.

Saat itu Tetsuya sungguh menyadari. Tak ada setetes pun rasa iri, apalagi benci yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam hati.

"Maaf." Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan lama, Otou-san."

Raut dewasa itu tampak kecewa. "Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Otou-san." Jawab Tetsuya.

Raut ayahnya menegang. "Ya?"

Sungguh detik-detik yang menakutkan. Tapi genggaman jemari kekasihnya sanggup menyalurkan dukungan, sekaligus kekuatan. Tetsuya melirik ke samping, mendapati kekasihnya tersenyum hangat sambil mengangguk yakin.

Tetsuya menghadap sang ayah setegar yang dia bisa.

"Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih hebat daripada Otau-san."

Tetsuya melihat sepasang iris dewasa yang dirindukannya terkesima.

"Aku pasti akan membuat Otou-san bangga."

Binar di mata ayahnya melembut, persis seperti yang selalu diingat si _baby blue_.

"Dan akan aku buat satu-satunya alasan Otou-san bersyukur telah hidup di dunia adalah karena dikenal sebagai ayah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya."

Deklarasi murni dari hati itu ditutup dengan sebentuk senyum indah dan setetes bening air mata.

Tak dinyana. Sorakan dan tepuk tangan mengalir begitu saja. Datang bersama decak kagum para pengunjung yang menyaksikan mereka.

Tetsuya tepana, menatap kekasihnya yang mengerling bangga padanya. Sejurus kemudian, Tetsuya kembali menatap ayahnya. Niat dan tekadnya sudah terlaksana. Waktunya mengucapkan _sampai jumpa._

Untuk hari ini, cukup sampai di sini saja.

"Mungkin aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Otou-san. Tapi aku ingin berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya."

Sekali lagi, Tetsuya membungkukkan badan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Otou-san."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Tunggu!"

Kuroko Takeshi tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya spontan bergerak maju. Yang dia tahu, dia harus segera menghentikan langkah pemuda itu sebelum jauh.

Bukan Tetsuya. Tapi pemuda yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

Pemuda itu berhenti, lalu berbalik. "Ada yang ingin Anda sampaikan pada saya, Master?"

Sang Master memicing. Profil pemuda ini sungguh tidak asing.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, tadi kau sempat berkata bahwa putraku adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagimu." Sang Master mengulum senyum. "Apakah kalian memang sedekat itu?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai misterius. "Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu..." Sang Master menepuk pundak si pemuda. "...bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

Pemuda itu menganggkat satu alis, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. _'Dia menunggu',_ Sang Master menerka.

"Tolong jagalah putraku!" Ujar Sang Master sepenuh hati. "Untukku. Atau setidaknya, untuk menggantikan posisiku."

Pemuda itu bungkam. Membuat Sang Master bertanya-tanya, apakah permintaannya keterlaluan. Karena bagaimana pun, mereka belum saling mengenal. Sampai beberapa detik setelahnya, pemuda itu justru mengulas senyum menawan.

"Saya akan menjaganya." Pemuda itu berjanji. "Bukan untuk Anda. Tapi untuk hidup saya."

Sang Master tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena bagi saya, putra Anda adalah segalanya, Master." Seringai pemuda itu tampak semakin memikat. "Dan lagi, kami bukan hanya sekedar ' _dekat'_."

Frasa _'dekat'_ yang diucapkan pemuda itu sungguh mengusik batin. Entah bagaimana, terdengar sangat intim. Lagipula, Sang Master sangat yakin kalau pemuda itu memang tidak asing.

Pembawaan yang angkuh namun anggun. Seringai tampan tapi mematikan. Dan surai merah menyala yang mencolok mata.

Tepat saat otak Sang Master memunculkan sebuah nama, putranya muncul tiba-tiba dari balik punggung si pemuda.

"Sei-kun, ada apa?" Tetsuya bertanya. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tetsuya." Jawab si pemuda.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tetsuya bertanya lagi.

Pemuda itu mengangguk menyetujui. Namun Sang Master kembali menginterupsi.

Sang Master sangat ingin memastikan. "Apakah kau..."

"Ya." Pemuda itu menyela. "Siapapun yang Anda pikirkan sekarang, saya pastikan Anda benar."

Tanpa diduga, pemuda itu mendadak menarik Tetsuya. Tanpa ragu melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya. Lalu melumat lembut bibirnya di depan sekian banyak pasang mata.

Pekik terkejut sontak menggema di mana-mana. Disusul rentetan kilatan cahaya menyilaukan dari puluhan unit kamera.

Sang Master reflek melihat purta kecilnya, dan bersyukur si kecil sudah tertidur di pundaknya. Saat Sang Master kembali menatap pada kedua pemuda, dia tidak bisa tidak terpana.

' _Dia...'_ Batinnya dalam hati. _'...Akashi Seijuurou.'_

Seijuurou melepaskan bibirnya dan tertawa melihat pipi Tetsuya yang merah membara. Pemuda itu lalu merangkul bahu Tetsuya, menyembunyikan raut manis sang kekasih di dadanya.

Dalam sedetik yang terasa sangat lambat, mata seniman Kuroko Takeshi memasung tatap. Iris belang pemuda itu memang berkilat dingin, otoriter, namun penuh tekad. Membuat Sang Master meyakini dalam sekejap, bahwa putranya telah menemukan orang yang tepat.

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala dengan begitu anggun. Melenggang pergi sambil merengkuh putranya, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sang Master tersenyum.

Menatap punggung putranya menjauh mengirimkan gelenyar rasa yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Karena sebagai seorang ayah, Kuroko Takeshi sudah melihatnya.

Betapa biru langit itu berbinar bahagia. Betapa senyum itu merekah seindah bunga. Bersama seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja penuh cinta.

Sang Master menghembuskan napas lega. Mengusir sesak yang sekian tahun menghimpit dada.

Sang Master tahu putranya tak akan mendengar. Namun sebagai seorang ayah, Kuroko Takeshi sangat ingin berujar.

"Kau sudah membuat Ayah bangga, Nak. Selalu, sejak dulu."

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Waahh... putraku keren sekali!" Ujar Miss Yuna. Wanita itu terkagum-kagum menonton rekaman hasil pengintaian asistennya.

Sementara sang asisten justru diam terpekur. Merenungi nasib lantaran kembali ingat karirnya mungkin tengah menunggu di tepi liang kubur.

Seumur hidupnya, Masako tidak pernah mengira akan berakting bak mata-mata negara. Mimpi saja tidak pernah.

Menyusup mulus diantara para pengunjung. Menyalakan kamera dan menyamarkannya diantara celah sempit pamflet dan brosur. Lalu, begitu momen incaran berbonus kejutan sepenuhnya terkumpul, dia buru-buru kabur.

Jika karirnya benar-benar tamat setelah ini, mungkin Masako bisa melamar menjadi agen CIA.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya." Miss Yuna mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Rekaman di- _pause_ sementara. "Putraku bisa mengucapkan kata-kata sebagus itu. Belajar dari mana dia?"

Masako mendengus. Deklarasi sang Tuan Muda memang bagus. Tapi momen setelah itu justru lebih bagus.

"Daripada itu..." Masako melirik ke belakang. "...Ada bagian yang lebih mengejutkan setelahnya. Lihat saja, Miss."

Masako melanjutkan dalam hati, _'Semoga Anda tidak jantungan, Miss.'_

Kening Miss Yuna berkerut penasaran. Tanpa bertanya, rekaman kembali dinyalakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka hampir mengalami kecelakaan.

"APA-APAAN INI, ARAKI-CHAN?!" Sang desainer memekik kencang.

Masako reflek menutup telinga. Kawamura menginjak rem sekuat tenaga. Mobil mereka nyaris menyundul pantat truk angkutan. Momentumnya menyentakkan tubuh ketiganya ke depan.

Alhasil, dahi Masako mencium dasbor mobil. Wajah Miss Yuna mencium punggung jok supir. Sementara wajah tegang Kawamura menghantam setir.

"Yuna-sama!" Kawamura berteriak marah. "Jangan mengejutkan saya! Kita sedang di tengah jalan!"

"Jangan salahkan aku!" Miss Yuna berkilah sambil mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. "Salahkan Araki-chan yang memintaku melihat rekaman itu!"

Masako kontan mendelik. "Kalau Anda sudah lupa, itu ide Anda, Miss!"

"Sudah cukup, kalian berdua!" Kawamura menengahi dengan lagak bak seorang tetua. "Saya pikir sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu. Sikon seperti ini sangat berbahaya."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan kedua penumpangnya, Kawamura membelokkan mobil mereka ke _rest area._

"Saya mau membeli minuman sebentar." Pamit Kawamura sambil beranjak keluar.

Dalam sekejap, ruang kecil itu dirajai keheningan.

Miss Yuna mengembalikan atensinya pada si rekaman. Wanita itu amat sangat penasaran.

Bagaimana tidak, jika di dalam rekaman itu, si putra tunggal tersayang tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang pemuda setampan dewa?

Semakin lama, matanya semakin memicing. Kening benjolnya ikutan mengeriting.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat pemuda ini." Jari telunjuk mengetuk dagu, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Tapi di mana?"

"Anda bahkan sudah bertemu dengannya, Miss." Sang asisten mendesah lelah. "Tapi dalam versi lebih dewasa."

Miss Yuna melempar tatap sarat tanda tanya. "Di mana?"

Masako menyungging senyum misterius berjuta makna. "Tokyo."

Rasanya seperti ditampar. Otak _loading_ sang desainer sontak tersadar. Kedua matanya membelalak semakin lebar. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup tanpa ada suara yang keluar.

"D... Di... Dia ini..." Suara dipaksa keluar susah payah. Miss Yuna berkali-kali menelan ludah. "...Akashi Seijuurou?"

Sang asisten mengangguk mengiyakan, meski dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

Lima detik berselang, sang desainer terkenal terkapar, pingsan di jok belakang.

 **~ ~ TeBeCe ~ ~**


End file.
